


Freeblade Darling

by Dex_Questoris



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex_Questoris/pseuds/Dex_Questoris
Summary: It is the dawn of the 42nd millennium, the Great Rift has consumed the Knight world of Avalus. Ancient House Zelius has fallen. It's last scion flees aboard an Ark Mechanicus with what remains of the other Houses. Thrown above an unregistered desert planet, their tale begins. Theirs will be a tale born of blood and steel, love and loss, the tale of her Freeblade darling begins.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a fic mainly based on Fanfiction.net but I decided to post it here as well. I would like to thank deadzombie for his time and ideas being the BETA and co-author for this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

_**+001. M.42 +** _

_**\+ Ark Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +** _

_**\+ Lower Hangar Deck +** _

* * *

Silence prevailed within the blessed hangar of the Faber Ferracius. Towering figures some forty feet to sixty tall loomed in their repair alcoves; taking the form of the Terran knights of old. Varying in form from hunched over crab-like stances to upright, standing as still as statues. Illuminated by the many lights, the massive constructs displayed their colourful heraldry as proudly as they displayed their newly acquired battle scars.

Dents, gashes, craters and molten metal marred their once pristine and decorated plates. Entire sections of inches-thick ceramite composite rent asunder by all form of unholy weaponry. Weapons in various states of damage and wear had been removed, building-sized chainswords having their blades and chains repaired, cannonade of various sizes reloaded and their heat-warped barrels replaced amongst a myriad of other repairs.

These 'Knights', as they were called, stood swarmed by mechanical tendrils and servo arms, tipped in tools that welded, cut or replaced armour plates and internal components. At their feet the red robed Adepts and tech priests recited the necessary litanies and prayers of repair, redemption and revenge to the undoubtedly frustrated machine spirits. Soothing their rage and hopefully honing it for their operators to use as weapons in battles to come.

Away from these their riders, Knight Scions, lingered along the gangways, wandered the ship, sparred, meditated or otherwise busied themselves. Many did nothing else but stew in their emotions. Their atmosphere was a mix of grief, outrage, bitterness and loss amongst the gathered warriors. They had lost all they had, their home, their loved ones, their way of life. Those fortunate enough managed to rescue a few of their knightly house.

Two such siblings stood next to each other before their mounts; their plated piloting suits painted in burnished silver trimmed in gold over an undersuit of regal red, mimicking their war machines: the colours of proud house Regis. They looked to each other before reaching for their helms, depressurising their heavy, plated headgear with a soft hiss and a heavy metallic clank when the locking latches finally disengaged.

The helms revealed their feminine features; both having skin pale from a lack of exposure to the sun and eyes of almost glowing emerald and heads of blonde hair. That was where the similarities ended, however.

One was tall, possessing youthful regal features and well developed body belonging more to a pampered noble lady than a battle hardened High Queen of a powerful Knightly house. The beauty projected an aura of authority that commanded and a calmness that cooled the fury of many an overeager novice Knight. This was High Queen Artra Draconia Regis, leader of the what was the most powerful Knightly house. Her hair hung in loose bags framing her face and braided around a bun that kept her long hair from getting in the way of her helm.

"How many of our number remain?" High Queen Artra asked.

The other woman was her sister, Mordra Tyra Regis, the Baroness's half-sister. While sharing the same general features as the older woman; she was clearly different. Barely more than a teen, bearing a petite yet athletic form and a heart shaped face contrary to her sister. Her hair bore no elaborate braid or courtly style; only a band of red ribbon that bound her head of wild, messy hair into a high ponytail.

Mordra loosed an indignant huff, setting her helm under her arm. "One hundred and ninety three. Less than half our house are lost; most of our number consist of helpless whelps barely capable of riding their mounts."

Ignoring her sister's infamous temper flaring up again; the Knight Queen set her helmet upon a nearby crate. Her features allowing the barest hint of disappointment for a moment before she resumed her previous calm.

"They can be taught, if by no one else then by our hands, dear sister." She smoothly reassured.

Mordra loosed a sarcastic chortle. "Thank the God-Emperor that won't be needed, Our old Master-at Arms Sir Ralith is on board as well, he's training the whelps in the simulacrum to as we speak. He old boot always has been too stubborn for death to take him so easily"

Artra smiled, the man Modra spoke of was the one that had taught them both how to first fight years ago. It was a relief to hear that the grumpy old man had made it off their doomed homeworld safely. Her smiled died as soon as it appeared when she thought of her people and their lost world. Her House Regis was fortunate, their territory lay at the center of the supercontinent that was their home. Surrounded by the vassal houses under them, the foe had to go through them before even considering striking at House Regis's strongholds and keeps.

"Of our vassals? How did they fare?" Artra braced herself for the news, gripping the handrail of the gangway.

Mordra's face fell. Her fury now turned solemn. "House Colten has a quarter their number, around forty in all. House Targus suffered less, retaining seventy mounts out of their original hundred and fifty."

Following her sister's gaze, she saw a wholly pristine suit of Knight-Errant Armour. Untouched by battle and painted in the heraldry of House Zelius: metallic dark grey Carapace with brass coloured shoulder and knee plates surrounded by silver trim, skulls and iconography of the Aquila all highlighted in gold. Its face bearing the the narrow slit and tapering front visor of the "Magnus" helms of olden horseback knights designed to deflect blows to the face.

The knight was left in an unlit alcove within the hangar. It's bore the symbolic coat of arms on it's shield; a silver sword pointing upwards with a measuring scale of bronze balanced on the blade's tip over a field of half black and white.

She swallowed, fearing for her sister's response. "Our Kingswards, House Zelius, was decimated. Only one remains."

Artra 's grip tightened on the railing; expression turning to bitter sorrow. "How is he?"

Mordra shook her head slowly. "Not well. He has not ceased his prayers of redemption and deliverance since our departure."

"I will attend to him." Artra suddenly declared, turning to leave.

Her sister said nothing to dissuade her older sister. Despite the clear need for the houses to be bolstered by the presence of their High Queen and the many issues yet to be resolved by her, this was by far more important to her Queen.

* * *

_**\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +** _

_**\+ Cathedral deck B4 +** _

* * *

The Cathedral section of the Faber Ferracius lay barren save for a single individual: a young man kneeling before a single, massive statue depicting the Emperor-Omnissiah that stood beneath a series of glaring spotlights, surrounding it both on the pedestal and the ceiling above.

The rest of the cathedral was poorly illuminated by the myriad of candles and lanterns. They lined every pew and statue of venerated saints that seemed to stare at him from the walls. It felt as though they were silently judging the worth of all that stepped in to pray.

If that were the case, the praying youth felt as though they would have found him wanting. Still, he prayed; one hand formed in the diagonal open palm of the Imperial Aquila and the other in the half folded fingers of the sacred cog of the Cult Mechanicus. Some would have balked at such display; not the Knights, they had always been seen as ones of dual loyalties no matter how fierce those loyalties were.

" _We are The Emperor's Knights._

_We are a House, born for War_

_We serve the one True Emperor, we bear his banners._

_We will serve his will_

_We will never accept defeat_

_We will advance when all else fails_

_We are harbingers of death, the grinding cogs of the god machines; we are the armoured warriors of the Omnissiah._

_We bare the arms of his great design_

_We will fight all that stand against Humanity, whether human or xenos_

_We are Knights, warriors of the Imperium_."

Emotions were at war within his heart and mind even as he prayed, guilt eating away from within while hate tore away at his heart, acceptance of the circumstances, lamentation of his ill fortune hate for those that had destroyed his house. It had to happen on that day of all days. The day he was supposed to enter the Chamber of Echoes of his House and bind his soul and will to that of the Throne Mechanicum and his ancestry. It was to be his greatest trial and triumph to date; it was certainly a trial. A trial of the strength of his soul.

* * *

_**\+ One Terran month ago +** _

_**\+ Knight world: Avalus +** _

_**\+ House Zelius Keep: Vigilantem Sacrae +** _

* * *

The sun gazed down gently upon the spires and fortified walls of the great keep of House Zelius, Vigilantem Sacrae. In the courtyard it was yet another day of sparring and training. Under the watchful eyes of their Masters-at-arms, young boys honed their mind and body for the trials and tribulations that were to come.

For Casten Zelius that time was today. He walked along the tall arched windows of his House's ancient Gothic fortress. Past towers of reinforced rockcrete some meters thick under carefully decorated armour plates of Adamantium, topped with multi-barreled turrets housing batteries of giant laser lance cannons. Navy blue eyes stared out at the trainees below, feeling a wave of nostalgia of his days in those same courts. He used the same training blades, shot with the same paint-loaded pistols.

He wasn't exceptional in height, right at the range of what would be considered above average for a human his age, five feet and ten inches. He had a lean, muscular body frame from a lifetime of training. His hair was black, cropped short in a crew cut so it didn't get in his way when training. His facial features were well squared, possessing what some equated to mixed blood between a Chogorian and a citizen of Maccrage. Perhaps he would be considered handsome if he didn't seem so unapproachable; always scowling lightly no matter the situation.

His masculine appearance and facial features matched his demeanour and the attitude. Casten possessed the three virtues which the Scions of House Zelius were famed for: Spartan in luxury, disciplined in all and martial in tradition. Always having a Chainsword and a Plasma pistol hanging from his belt.

"Looking down upon the young'uns already?" A harsh, gravelly voice laughed.

Casten turned, nodding in greeting to the head of his House and his grandfather, Lord Herald Aidan Zelius. The man was massive, taller than Casten by at least two heads and broad shouldered, more so than Casten. Sporting a thin white stubble and full head of white hair, the man was a veteran of battles going back nearly a full century now; his exploits and deeds in Imperial crusades made near legendary.

Casten shook his head. "No grandfather, just eager." His voice was deep and even, sometimes hard to hear. Many found this to match his taciturn behaviour.

The large old man let off a booming laugh. "As you should be! Your parents would be proud, today is the day you join your House and stride into War against our enemies as they did!"

Casten looked back upon the courtyard, mood dampened by the thought of the parents he had never met. "Truly? I wouldn't know, they were never around to tell me."

Sensing his grandson's mood, the veteran knight laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We have served as the heralds of House Regis for millennia untold. Faded parchments filled with oaths of fealty between the two Houses predating even the Age of the Imperium are found deep in our records." He swung his hand out gesturing to the many banners and art pieces that lined the Keep's inner walls. "Portraits of our dark grey Knights striding into battle side by side those Silver of House Regis, and serving as the first to strike at any that would insult or slight our lords fill every hall. This is a proud legacy carved with blade and blood my boy, they would be proud of you... we all are."

Casten turned, gaze meeting his grandfather's for a moment before he reached out to give the old man Aidan a hug. "Thank you, grandfather."

They separated a moment later, the old knight flashing his grandson a wide smile. " Remember,Casten my boy. Regardless who or how many of us fall, you will be a knight like all of us and you will fight for our house and people."

"Yes grandfather, I'll honour their memo-" Casten's attention was suddenly drawn to a flash of lighting over the Aidan's shoulder.

He leaned to the side, seeing darkened clouds gather far into the horizon and lightning flash in their mass. "Grandfather, did the planetary Augeries and Sensorium network not say today's weather would be fair?"

Aidan turned around, stiffening immediately at the sight that greeted him. Dark, purple clouds rolled over the grassy plains that surrounded the Vigilatem Sacrae. Pale, pinkish lighting seared the horizon with flashes of eerie light, revealing for an instant the shadowy figures that stalked within.

Eyes still glaring at the oncoming tide. "Casten, gather our charges and evacuate."

The young man seemed puzzled. "Grandfather, what is-"

"Go! Now!" The old House Master ordered, pulling his helmet on and sprinting down to the Sanctuary of their Keep. Casten had little doubt that he was going to mount his Knight suit.

He considered running after him, to fight or at least organize the fortress's defensive batteries. But… he had his instructions. Though he loathed it, Casten was well aware of how powerless he was without being bonded to a Throne Mechanicum. All he could do was grit his teeth and evacuate his people as best he could. He ran to the servant and Sacristan quarters, sounding every alarm along the walls as he could and yelling for any men-at-arms to man the defenses.

Already he heard the chorus of laser turrets and cannon batteries sounding off. Mortars and the ratcheting cogs within the Keep itself moved and groan like a heaving, living thing rousing from its slumber. Dust fell from seams in the decorative cobblestones at the thunderous thuds. The knights sallied out from the Vault Transcendent in which their suits were stored.

Casten swallowed the bitter taste that threatened to assail his palate as he boarded the diminutive Arvus Lighter. The swarm of stubby-winged craft rose lazily to the air, engines strained as the small transports were overloaded with personnel and equipment. Through the open cargo ramp, Casten stared out at the Keep. The purple cloud had become like a rolling fog across the ground, and he saw the Knight suits of his house striding ever closer towards it. Wall turrets fired bright lances of lasers fire into the aether; their targeting cogitators blasting into targets only they could detect in that fog.

"Throne of the God-Emperor!" Casten gasped.

The Arvus passed a figure that broke through the purple haze. A massive skull-faced mask of burnished metal, sporting a smoldering eight pointed star of Chaos upon its forehead like an ember ridden scorch. Casten had seen these before. His grandfather had told stories of their awesome and terrible power: a traitor Imperator Titan.

The ramp was starting to close now as the pilot desperately pulled away to escape the inevitable battle. The last he saw of his grandfather was his ornately decorated Cerastus

Knight-Lancer charging towards the hoard of traitor war machines that swarmed around the Imperator Titan's legs along with every other Knight of House Zelius.

Then the loading ramp closed; the Arvus Lighter had broken through the atmosphere.

* * *

_**\+ Present +** _

_**\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +** _

_**\+ Cathedral deck B4 +** _

* * *

"Par est enim ad mortem domus, et imperium…" (It is fitting to die for House and Imperium.) Casten mumbled.

The sentence felt like a dagger to his heart. Since he was still alive, not dying with his house felt less like a blessing with each passing prayer. At least now he was done, perhaps by some miracle it would bring him some peace of mind. Though he doubted he would get any sleep.

"Forgive me, my Emperor, my ancestors… I have failed."

Casten stood, hands falling at his side. His gaze stared up at the mighty, resplendent statue of the Master of Mankind. Only one question ate at his mind, bubbling and festering like a pit of tar that threatened to stain every thought he had in vile black.

"What is left to me but revenge?" He asked the darkness, fully expecting no reply.

The clatter of metal plates turned his attention to the cathedral's entrance; he saw the High Queen that his House had been beholden to for generation beyond memory. She had also been his playmate as a child. Belonging to the House that was entrusted as Kingsward, it was customary to form strong bonds of fealty at childhood. Though she was a decade his senior, she was often the one that he followed around.

That was a lifetime ago now, he had to remind himself of that. She had changed; they both have. "Casten Zelius!"

"My Queen." Casten took a knee, as was proper.

She approached, stopping before the kneeling teen. "Rise."

She seemed to regard him coolly. Perhaps she would do so now that he was of no worth. The scion of a House with no lands, a massive number of serfs and technical adepts and a single Knight suit that Casten was not bonded to; could not pilot to battle. Even the route of a landless Freeblade was closed to him.

"My Queen, if I may-" Casten began, only to be then cut off by Artra's raised gauntlet.

She frowned; that made Casten uneasy. Cool reception was better than a cross one. "You may not."

His head cast back down until an armoured hand lifted his chin. "You used to call me big sister Artra." He found her smiling now; he struggled to return one.

"I'd hesitate to do so now, lest I find a blade at my throat from your wards." Casten weakly joked.

The attempt at humour seemed to lighten the mood. "You are one of those 'wards' Casten."

"No. I am not." He suddenly answered, frustration overcoming his thin veil of calm. "I am no Knight! My House is gone, our Chamber of Echoes is gone-!"

It took a moment to register the slam that sent him stumbling back in shock. He didn't even see his Reagent's hand move before she had delivered it to his cheek. Her response came as a barbed insult.

"Your people are here! Those that served under the banner of your House remain! After bringing them so far, are you going to abandon them when they need you most!?"

She stood over him, green eyes cast down at the young man in her shadow. "Where is the little boy that dreamed of leading his House to glory by my side as my Kingward!?"

Casten stood, glaring at the woman he once longed to serve alongside. Artra's eyes widened at the man that now cast a shadow over her, voice now a threatening rumble and expression a murderous glare. "That  _boy_ had a House and ancestors to honour and a Queen who actually had a realm to rule! Forgive me my Queen, but everything that made that boy is  _dead_."

She remained silent as he strode past her, incensed. He was almost shocked to find all the servants, Sacristans that once maintained House Zelius's Knights suits. Pausing for but a moment before addressing them.

"House Zelius is no more, as is our oath of protection to you. As of now you are free to do as you please. I wish you luck and remember, no matter what, the Emperor protects. Maintain your daily rites of faith and remember what we once stood for." He announced.

They had barely the time to look depressed, some thanked him for his House's patronage as they passed. Some merely left without a word to him… Casten hadn't the heart to lie to them and pretend House Zelius was coming back. It wasn't, and the thought boiled his blood to a paste.

All but five hooded figures, a Sacristan and her servitor retinue had left.

"You should go." Casten said.

The woman, if her feminine form was any clue, shook her head and removed her large hood, revealing herself to be a young woman. Perhaps a few years older than himself. Short platinum blonde hair and a single blue eye, the other a cybernetic red lense. Though he couldn't see her legs, it was doubtless that all four limbs had been replaced with mechanical substitutes.

She stared at him. "I am Sacristan Brigid I owe a great debt to your former head of your house. I will follow you."

He considered dismissing her, though as he was no longer her a lord he simply sighed. "As you please."

A sudden metallic groan sounded, followed by the ship violently shaking, a shrill alarm screaming and flashing red emergency lights in the corridors. Just like the sailing ships of old, the enormous vessel pitched and rolled. The superstructure groaned in protest as engines sputtered to stabilize the vessel.

"By the Omnissiah!" Brigid yelled.

Casten gripped onto one of the handrails. "Hold on!"

"Ugh…" Casten moaned.

He woke up with a splitting headache, the light stinging his eyes when red emergency lights switched to their normal bright yellow. He found himself lying upon a berth in the ship's medical bay. A sting was followed by a wave of nausea, threatening to have him heave his stomach contents onto the deck when he sat up. He found a patch on his temple, hissing in pain when his fingers pressed it.

The ship-wide speakers crackled to life, a droning voice of an intercom servitor reading their message with an eerie monotone. "Attention, Casten Zelius. Your presence is requested on the command deck."

He grumbled, ignoring the pain. Thankfully the hit had not been serious.

* * *

_**\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +** _

_**\+ Bridge deck +** _

* * *

Casten's arrival was met with stares from all present, hooded Techpriests of the Adeptus Mechanicus, ranking Knights from the three other Houses and even the High Queen was present. They all gathered around a flat metal table lined in cameras, a holographic table, Casten realised.

"I was summoned?"

A figure rose, massive, cloaked in the rust red robes of the Technoloclasts Cult of the Omnissiah and covered head to toe in a mass of cables, wires and artificial musculature fused to the ship itself. An electronic simulacrum of a voice called out from the figure, loud but otherwise monotonous. This was the shipmaster of Faber Ferracius, linked to the vessel in body and soul. All called him Shipmaster Zetros, they all owed him a debt of gratitude.

"Yes, the turbulence earlier was our forced ejection from the warp. Fluctuation in the light of the Astronomicon and the clouds of the warp has blinded our Navigators."

Casten nodded, pointing to the patch on his head. "I'm well aware, it left me a gift."

Some scoffed at the young man's blunt humour, others huffed their laughter under breath. Shipmaster Zetros ignored this.

"We have been deposited in stable orbit before an unregistered planet in an unknown system. The light of the Astronomicon is no longer visible, the wrap storm that had consumed Avalus has stopped spreading but barred us from the galaxy and the Omnissiah's glory."

There was a terrible silence. Being separated from the Emperor's guiding light often spelled doom; there would be no Astropathic messages for reinforcements, no warp travel, no escape. Moreover, few know how long such blackouts would last. It could be days, months, years… or millenia

The High Queen was first to break the silent panic. "What of the planet below? Is it inhabited or habitable at all?"

Another hooded figure strode forwards, this one wearing armour over his robes and bearing a rebreather mask that doubled as a vox-speaker. He bowed, strangely enough he seemed to be one of more decorum than most followers of the Machine-Cult. "Greetings, I am Explorator Madus. While we were conducting repairs to our blessed vessel, I have been permitted use of the Auspex and the ship's sensorium, as well as dispatched a surveyor pod with chemical sampler Servo Skulls below. Behold."

The cameras at the table whirred to life, filling the room in their glow as they loaded a top-down map taken from the ship over the planet as it spun. A map of cracked, dry earth, and dotted by greenery that bordered only it's coasts. Ruins of civilization having been reclaimed by nature. Though the images were of poor quality, there was little mistake. The planet was and may very well still be a human populated world.

One of the Knights in the crowd sputtered. "This world is unregistered!?"

Zentros shook his head, though the gesture was difficult with so many cables around and in his head. "There exists no planet that matches this planet in the database of the Faber Ferracius's charts."

"Perfect then!" The Knight exclaimed. "We can reclaim this land in the name of the Imperium! It seems habitable, and this is a Fabricator vessel! Surely we could-"

"Hold." Artra raised a gauntlet and poked at the map, the image zoomed in, showing a perfect circle of red and white that broke the yellow, dry, earthen landscape.

Casten leaned in for a closer look. "Is that-?"

"Yes, a human city. Some form of functioning hive, see here." She pointed at a small collection of dots on the map and enhanced the image again.

Vehicles, giant, pod like vehicles were moving across the desert when the image was taken, kicking up clouds of dust in their wake. "The construction certainly  _looks_ to be a form of the Omnissiah's will," A Techpriest among the crowd observed.

Artra noded to Zentros. "We must establish contact and a foothold on this world. Perhaps we may bring our wayward kin into the Imperial fold once more."

"It shall be done, by the will of the Omnissiah," Zentros exclaimed, retreating to address his staff.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation 13 +** _

_**\+ Command In Control +** _

* * *

Nana stretched, spine popping from moving after such a long time sitting slouched in front of a monitor. It was honestly the boring part of the day. Air traffic had delayed the transport of their VIPs. The Doctor's antics with his staff had delayed the entire flight for nearly an hour. At this point she was listening to the dull buzz of the radio out of boredom. The rest of the officers seemed busy, though it was hard to tell with half their faces covered in white masks. They were tapping away at their stations or delivering messages however. She twirled a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers and thumbed the frequency slider idly when she heard it.

" _...*Operam*..."_  She froze, tapping it to reverse and pick up the transmission again.

" _..."_ Static. Was she mistaken? Then she heard a faint click, she recognized it as an audio recording playing.

" _...*_ _Operam humanae cives sumus Sempronio imperium habenti hominis. Nolite expavescere volumus ad pacem.*..."_

Her eyes widened, she checked the database for anything that was to be on that frequency. Nothing. It was supposed to be an empty channel. Nana tore hear headset off, calling to the radar officer.

"You! Pinpoint this frequency's origin point!"

"You!" She pointed towards another masked officer. "Get me Father and Doctor Franxx on a conference!"

* * *

**_\+ Arc Mechanicus: Faber Ferracius +_ **

**_\+ Bridge Deck +_ **

* * *

The two reagents regarded each other with a calculative stare. This "Father" that the vox-hailer claimed was what passed as Planetary Governor resembled an Ecclesiastic Priest or Preacher more than a ruling figure. Clad in loose, hanging robes of white and a golden mask. He even had a ridiculous giant hat to complete the had the consciousness not to sputter in laughter as she was sure some would.

High Queen Artra was pleased in part to hear that the world below was civilised at least. They had a functional government with a ruling caste to negotiate with. Which also posed a threat. If the human were extinct or regressed to barbaric tribes, the Knights would usually simply conquer them beneath the steel feet of their suits. An intelligent, civilised for was far more organised and dangerous should conflict break out.

She had changed out of her Knight attire for the occasion, wearing a form fitting navy blue long gown and thigh-high boots with gold trims, and a flowing cloak of regal red, with a ring of snow-white fur bordering the collar, draped over the High Queen's narrow shoulders. The gown had cuts down one side of the skirt, another at her chest to expose her ample cleavage. The gem-encrusted gold crown she so spurned in combat adorned her head. It was method of seduction, as in politics, a woman's form was as powerful as any engine of war. She tapped at the button along a device around her neck, a translator, used by Orators and Explorators to communicate.

Artra inclined her head first. "Greetings, I am High Queen of the former Knight World of Avalus. With me are my vassal lords and the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. though no other elements are present as of current, we formally greet you and offer you a place alongside your fellow man amongst the Imperium of Man."

Father's face remained unreadable behind his golden mask. "You will forgive me, your Highness, for my lack of a congruent response. This is an unprecedented... surprise."

"Your ignorance is forgivable; it is not unknown for worlds settled long in mankind's past to be reunited with us in this manner " Artra nodded.

The man seemed to mull on her words, head sunk in thought before he met her gaze again. "Your… offer, to join the Imperium. Is it an offer at all?"

The High Queen fell silent for a moment. "You don't seem to be a fool at least… Yes and no. Should you refuse, it would depend on the High Lords of Terra if your world is strategically or logistically important and if it's resources are worth the cost."

"Cost to invade and conquer us by force of arms, I assume." It was not a question, it was a statement of fact. Artra did not say anything to deny nor confirm it.

"What does being part of you 'Imperium of Man' entail to us? Subservience? Labour, Suffering? Taxation?" Father listed, raising a gloved hand and a finger for each point he asked.

"All of the above… normally." Artra smiled.

Father showed his first hint of emotion at that, a puzzled tilt of his masked head. "Normally... Are you offering another alternative to complete subservience?"

The Queen gave her sweetest smile, a visage she had shown upstart rebels that she challenged to personal duels in her Knight before crushing them beneath its steel boot. "Do you recall, Patriarch, that I am the High Queen of a  _former_ Knight World?"

"Forgive me your Highness, I do not believe I follow," the 'Father' said.

"The Imperium," Artra began, turning to pace the space that in the room that her vassal knights had cleared in the bridge. "takes no pleasure in inflicting misery, Patriarch."

Her heels clicked on the ground, each step carefully measured as to not mimic the sound of a ticking clock. "What we do we do only to survive, the Imperium means fighting armies, weapons, armour, foodstuffs in uncountable quantity for each and every day it exists. We draw those from the million worlds in our domain that we might fight tooth and nail to keep from the hands of vile Xenos."

"Xenos?" Father questioned.

"Hostile invasive lifeforms… aliens, in other words." The High Queen waved off the notion, her pacing suddenly stopping as she brought up a set of images of Klaxosaurs roaming the desert wastes. "I was made aware that you are acquainted with them?"

'Father' face silent at that. "You offer us protection and aid?"

Artra's smile faltered slightly at that. Her tone gaining a harsh edge. "I offer far more than mere 'protection'. I offer to mark this planet as an Imperial Knight World. Your rulership over the people will remain but you will accept the Imperial Creed and word of the Lectitio Divinitatus."

The High Queen tapped at the console one more, bringing up an image of a Mechanicus manufactorum.

"You will provide the Adeptus Mechanicus with the raw mineral to build the miracles of the Omnissiah and in return, you will receive their beneficial technology. For us Knights, as we utilise combat walkers of our own. You will provide a small tithe and occasional recruits, should we require them urgently to replenish losses and each of us will swear an oath to protect your interests from your local Xenos infestation. Thus, you will be exempt from the worst of Imperial tithes and taxation as us Knights will wage war in your stead."

The robed man seemed to hum, concerned as he should be. "Former Knight world, what do you mean by this? Pray tell."

Artra did not mince words. "It was devoured by a… calamity. A force of nature that could not be stopped, only fled from." She wasn't lying… technically.

Father seemed to consider it for a moment before another hologram sputtered to life. That of a seemingly frail, greying old man in a lab coat. Most of his face was cybernetic; many of the Techpriests mumbled their approval at the aging man's abandonment of weak, rotting flesh, replaced with glorious steel.

"My, my, I apologise for the tardiness everyone. My name is Doctor Franxx, I invented the Franxx units that we use to fight the Klaxosaurs," many a Techpriests had their objections, mumbled and hushed voices worried about the Tecno-Heresy against the Omnissiah that was  _innovation_.

Father sighed. "Doctor Franxx, would it harm you so much as to have some decorum?"

"Bah! I've never had need of it." The old man seemed ragged, not caring in the least for the proceedings as much compared to the other two.

Artra found herself giggling behind her hand. "How refreshing, do you have a proposition Tech-adept?"

"You betcha sweet curves I do! How bout' this: ya send us one or two of yer Knights ands see how they get along with our special test squad! They just sent me to Plantation 13 to oversee 'em!  **Wahahahah!** " The doctor burst out, laughing like a drunkard.

Father nodded. "As odd as it sounds… I agree with the good doctor."

"This would serve as a sign of solidarity… Perhaps we can better understand each other and through our Knight you'll see the virtues of rulership under the Imperium as a Knight World." Artra folded her arms in thought, serving only to emphasize her considerable bust, much to the doctor's leering delight.

The Reagent ignored the perversion; it was something she had expected when using this attire anyhow. "Just so happens I have a young Knight that is urgent need of purpose."

" **CASTEN!"**  She yelled.

The young man pushed through the crowd of gathered Knights, Techpriests and other staff, before taking a knee in front of his Queen. "I have answered the summons."

"You are to learn of the locals, their customs and assist them in every way to safeguard them from the Xeno threat.  _After_ you have bonded with your armour," she commanded.

Casten rose to his feet unsteadily, head swimming as he enlisted the help of various Adepts and serfs to load his empty Knight-Errant for transport to the planet below. His mind and body seemed to be numbed by an unknown venom that gripped him like a vise, a disease that turned him into an unfeeling automaton… moving only on command of an unseen controller.

He was snapped from his trance only when the Aquila Lander-shuttle, that he boarded at some point during his death-like march, broke through the atmosphere. There was a fierce blaze outside the observation port from atmospheric entry. The heat shield and temperature controllers thankfully kept the cabin cool despite the fact that a single step outside would reduce him to a crisp.

Then he saw the city.

He was… impressed. Truly a marvel of human technological achievement. It was one matter to build impossible shapes and structures in the void of space. Another entirely to build a moving fortress-city when bound to the physical strain of gravity and all it's associated engineering limitations.

Brigid was paying rapt attention to the view. Eyeing every feature and protrusion from this "Plantation" as a follower of the machine-cult was expected to. For Casten it was like a white and red turtle crawling along the crack covered wasteland. How… adorable.

Brigid, sitting on the opposing side of the shuttle was taken aback. "How can such a large structure function without proper consecrations and appeasement to the machine spirit!? No incense to calm it's wrath and no protocols of calming and no sacred oils!?"

The lander came to a stop at a landing pad that had unfurled from within thickly armoured wall sections. Casten spied another aircraft far larger than his small shuttle by a large margin with a box-like underbelly. A container attachment of some sort? It was impressive he supposed, for a non-void capable atmosphere-bound craft. The Imperium used Bulk-Transports like the one that was ferrying his Knight from orbit. Usually maximising cargo space with ammunition, spare parts and whatever Sacristan Brigid and her servitors felt necessary.

Casten sported his house's preferred formal wear. A dark grey side buttoned trench coat bordered in gold bearing his House's coat-of arms embroidered on the right side of the chest. Strapped onto his left arms was a white left Carapace armour pauldron and arm pieces that extending over his neck from the left side. Worn underneath was a pair of black pants and a simple thin white shirt. Steel toed boots tapped heavily against the metal plated floor as he approached.

The ramp opened a moment later and Casten's boots thumped along the landing pad towards the group of people he suspected were waiting for his arrival. He spied the perverted and leering Doctor, a woman some years older than him with a head of auburn hair and… another man that was covered in so many bandages and casts that it looked like he had just been run over by a Grox stampede. A pair of masked guards in fabric armour pads flanked the group, armed with what he assumed to be autoguns, given they seemed to have slug firing weapons.

"Wise of them to bring precautions, unwise that they be so poorly armed." Casten mumbled under his breath.

He tapped at the device at around his neck to activate the all important translator that would convert the local tongue to Imperial High Gothic and vice versa. At least until Casten could find a way to learn it proper, relying on technology just to speak made the device feel like a leash.

"You're the young'un they sent, huh?" The Doctor greeted Casten with a smile.

The young man nodded, raising his hands to his chest and opening them crossed over one another, mimicking the double-headed eagle: the Imperium's equivalent of a military salute. "Yes. Casten of House-...former House Zelius. Freeblade Imperial Knight in-waiting."

"Hefty title, If you'll forgive me saying,' The woman chimed in. "I am Nana, the Instructor and caretaker of the the experimental squad you are to be placed in."

"Ah, an educator and discipline master. Similar to a Drill Abbots in our Schola Progenium then?" Casten's gaze seemed to search her for something.

"You seem to be missing your appliance."

Nana gave the young man a puzzled look, and he decided to elaborate. "A disciplinary appliance can include Shock Mauls, Electro Whips, Tazer Goads. Non-lethal appliances made to discipline the wayward youth in the way of the Emperor's wrath should you disobey him. Are those methods not present in your education?"

Nana, for her part, turned pale. She didn't know what those things Casten mentioned looked like, however the names were self-explanatory.

Doctor Franxx suddenly clapped cutting off whatever Nana was about to say. "All well and good but the one you're here to meet is 02!" He stepped aside, arms wide as if to present something.

"Well?" Casten asked expectantly.

Franxx turned his head, finding only empty space. "That girl! She was right-!" The old man sputtered indignantly.

The masked guards seemed to panic heads searching for this "02". Nana bowed her head, seemingly embarrassed. "Uh! perhaps you could… um see the sights of our indoor environment simulators?"

The young man had put two and two together at that point and nodded. It would give him some much needed calm.

"Yes, if you would please?" Casten nodded.

* * *

_**\+ Some time later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 +** _

* * *

He stared tentatively at the pict-tablet the locals of Iota=356 had given him. He would normally be wary of such technology but they had assured him that it what wholly human, if not Imperially Sanctioned, technology. To be safe he had Brigid inspect it and sanctify it as safe with a waxen purity seal. From what he read on the device, the world was both technologically inferior and superior compared to the Imperium. Many of the records of their past was lost due to the sudden arrival of Klaxosaurs Xenos breed. Bio-mechanical creatures that competed for their source of fuel and power.

Forced to abandon their homes on the surface, the ruling council, called APE for some reason; had mobile cities called Plantations to avoid the swarms of smaller Klaxosaurs and the titanic classes that rivaled some Imperial titans in size. He clenched his fist, feeling his blood begin to boil. Typical Xenos. Malicious and greedy. Seeking the power that humanity of this planet had rightfully claimed!

He calmed after a moment of fury, he was here now. With the guidance of loyal servants of the Golden Throne they could bring this world under the Aquila's wings and truly beat the Xenos back. Before that, however, he had to observe them and their courts to clear them of any suspected heresy. The Mechanicus were practically demanding full access to their Plantation and consecration of it's machine spirits. Or destruction of any Tech-Heresy they may find. Only High Queen Artra's reminders of their precarious and isolated situation silenced their protests.

Casten was now a Freeblade operating as both a defender of Plantation #13, an Imperial emissary and faux Inquisitor. An unenviable position.

* * *

_**\+ Eco-simulation dome +** _

* * *

"Peace, finally," Casten breathed deeply, savouring the forest air, however artificial it was in this simulacrum of a temperate ecosystem.

It felt so real, the sights, the sounds, and even the wind. This place reminded him of the forests of Avalus, where there weren't giant insectoid beasts to hunt and fight. Peaceful and serene, it felt nice to pretend that his home still was. Even for just a moment.

Then he looked up, seeing it was not the sky he grew up under. The hexagonal seams broke the illusion he was trying to play on himself.

Brigid had long since left to tend to his newly arrived Knight suit, preparing for his Ritual of Becoming. In truth she probably hated the mere sight of the eco-dome.

They were setting up a makeshift Chamber of Echoes. Yet Casten knew no peace of mind, even as everything was prepared for him to become the Knight he had always dreamed of. The equipment would be ready, the Throne Mechanicum prepared well in advance, ammunition stocked in his weapons and every joint oiled and tuned to perfection. But he would not be ready.

To be a Knight, one needed more than zeal, more than hate, more than vengeance; one needed a cause to fight for. The bond was his Ancestry incarnate. That was now lost to him, as he was now; the Throne would find him wanting. He had no house or ancestry to drive him. The thrones had a habit of driving unsatisfactory scions to insanity or death.

The Throne Mechanicum was what linked Knight armour and Knight Scion into one War Engine. Technologies that were known only to the original designers during the Dark Age of Technology more than twelve thousand years ago did more than bind flesh and steel, it bound power and will to a purpose. A Knight's oath to forever protect his charges, his people and his house. Some past users left a part of themselves onto the throne's anima, serving to test the worth of the new Knight. His Throne bore none of the anima of his ancestors, only the blank fury of it's machine spirit.

It would kill him.

An unnatural shade of red hanging off a fallen log caught Casten's eye. Pushing past three branches that stood in his way, the young man found himself on the bank of a small lake.

"Clothing?" He mumbled, finding a crimson red uniform that he hadn't seen any other of the locals use.

A splash alerted Casten to someone else's presence. A silhouette stared out at him through the waterfall's spray, a pair of teal eyes sinking into the water a moment later. A hand reached out from the surface.

"Hey! Are you alright? Hang on!" He called out.

He looked into the water; it didn't seem too deep. She couldn't have drowned right? Throwing off the belt that held his weapons and his coat onto the log, Casten began to stride into the knee deep water. There really was no way anyone could drown in this depth of water, it was barely up to this thigh-level.

"Alright, very amusing!" Casten hissed, spinning around to find the figure who had 'drowned'.

He turned back, making his way back to collect his clothes only to find someone leisurely sitting upon the log, spinning his Plasma pistol in her grip. His trench coat was draped around her shoulders.

"Hey! Return my wargear!" Casten yelled, rushing towards her.

He slowed as he drew closer, large, bright teal eyes meeting his navy-blue, stopping him dead in his tracks. She was nude, still dripping wet from her swim with only his coat over her shoulders. Her creamy skin was so pale that she was almost pasty. Her long, straight hair was a peculiar pale pink, with two small red horns atop her head. She hugged one of her legs, her cheek lazily pressed against her knee while the other leg hung lazily. Words of insult or demands shrivelled up and died inside his throat. The Knight Scion was taken aback by the woman's beauty.

"You thought I drowned, didn't you?" She grinned at the dumbfounded Scion.

The woman bounded up to him, uncaring that she was almost completely exposed to him. "I appreciate it!"

Little did Casten know, the end of Avalus and House Zelius was the beginning of his tale on this world. His tale with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks once again to this story's co-author, deadzombie.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation 13 +** _

_**\+ Eco-Simulation dome +** _

_**\+ 001. M42 +** _

* * *

She licked him. Soft tongue running across Casten's cheek, sending shivers down his spine.

"You taste like rage and vengeance, bitter. Bleh!" The woman stuck her tongue out at him, hopping out of his reach when he tried to take back his plasma pistol and trenchcoat.

He made another grab at her. "Why wouldn't I? I can't ride to battle in my armour, Neverborn spawn despoil my home, and eldritch abominations defile the memories of my ancestors!"

She giggled, side stepping his attempts to take back his things. The ankle-deep water wasn't sending her off balance in the slightest. "But that's boring!"

She blew up her cheeks, pouting in a manner that would be cute if he was in any mood to jest. "Boring is the least of my concerns when redemption is at stake! Now stop playing a fool!"

"Hmm…You Imperial space people are weird." She hummed.

His patience finally wearing out, Casten rushed forwards to strike at her. "Enough! I have no time to play your games!"

The pink haired woman spun, grabbing his outstretched arm and swinging him off balance. His bulk fell into the water in a terrific splash, landing on his back in the shallow water. Casten hissed, about to get up before he felt a weight press down on his waist. The strange woman straddled him, and her large teal eyes seemed to glow as she cast a shadow over him.

He couldn't break free, her hands gripping his wrist and holding him down. The water level thankfully reaching only his ears. "So you lost the places you belonged to. Is that it?"

"It!? My home was everything, my purpose of fighting the enemies of mankind!" Casten yelled, unable to break free from the grasp of a woman that appeared barely than half his weight.

"Then why don't you make a new one. Isn't fighting for people what Knight guys do?" She smiled.

Casten grit his teeth, neck craning upwards. "It isn't so simple!"

She pressed down on his waist, and tightened her grip on his wrists."What is it then? You won't you fight for anyone just because you lost the place you belong!? Then why did you get into the lake when you thought I was drowning?"

Casten considered a retort, to tell her that he was wrong. However, her words struck home. It was a simple way of viewing the Knights and their purpose, but not an incorrect one. She was right. Rage had blinded him, yet some part of him knew what was right. Grief had made him forget that his grandfather would have wanted him to fight his foes with the honour that was expected of a Zelius. Not a maddened wretch that fought for the sake of it. It took a stranger to remind him of lessons that had been taught to him all his life.

He calmed, looking up at the woman. "You… are right. I have been a fool," he sighed.

The young man suddenly realized what was pressing against his midsection. His face turning beet-red, Casten sputtered indignantly. She was still very much naked, her chest barely covered by her long pink hair. Casten turned his gaze away, feeling a stab of embarrassment when she chortled at his reaction.

He stole glances at her, deliberately keeping his gaze on her face. "Do you mind? A maiden shouldn't be so casual around a man, he could do something regretful."

"Hey," she leaned down, releasing his wrists. The woman's fingers travelled over Casten's arm and chest. Both hands then wrapped around his jaw.

"W-what is it? Please cover-" He was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

Casten's mind went dead for a moment, numbed by the sensations that assailed him. Her lips were soft, as were her hands that held his head in place. He found his eyes closing, losing himself in her touch when she began licking his lips. Grandfather had certainly told him of women and what romance was, but none of that could prepare him for this.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally sat up, grinning. "You taste good now... Savoury, it's kind of-"

It was her turn to be cut off when the young man suddenly sat up, his hands now wrapped around her waist. Casten was barely aware of himself when he returned the favour, kissing her gently.

"Addicting," she finished.

She leaned in again, licking his lips, as if asking for permission to enter when a new voice called out from the forest. "Oho! I see you kids have gotten chummy while our backs were turned!"

Doctor Franxx and the group that had been undoubtedly searching the facility for Zero Two for the last hour stood between the trees. Nana, who was standing beside him was blushing bright red, her hands covering her eyes. The four other men with them looked uncomfortable, finding their boots suddenly extremely interesting.

Casten's eyes widened. "You're Zero Two!?"

"You didn't know?" She grinned at him. "I thought you were looking for me."

"No, I got… distracted." Casten blushed, glancing at Zero Two.

Zero Two chortled, giving the Knight a smug grin.

"... I hate you," he sighed.

The Doctor seemed to smile; Casten couldn't tell, but the old man's bushy moustache seemed to indicate so. Zero Two, for her part, calmly threw Casten's trench coat back onto the log and began drying herself with a towel that one of the guards had hastily brought over. Casten simply threw his white undershirt off - it was completely soaked anyways. As was his pair of pants… he would keep those on for now.

"Casten Zelius." Casten said, prompting Zero Two to shoot him a puzzled look.

"My name is Casten, and my House was Zelius," he explained, patting down his pant's legs with a towel.

"Was?" Nana asked.

"We were at the forefront of the Daemo- calamity. To my knowledge I'm the last of my House." He none-too-smoothly lied.

Nana looked downcast. "I'm sorry."

Casten slid his coat back on and cast her an indifferent stare. "Don't be. They died fighting, as befits the end of all Knightly Houses."

"Ah, that reminds me. Your friends, um…" Doctor Franxx scratched his metal chin.

"Brigid, and she is my Sacristan, responsible for the consecration and appeasement of my Knight armour's Anima." Casten explained, buttoning up his coat.

"Anima?" Doctor Franxx mumbled.

"Machine Spirit, it's consciousness. A part of the Omnissiah's will, any more questions are best reserved for her." Casten explained.

Fully dressed, he waited for Zero-Two to finish before he followed the group out of the Eco-simulation dome.

"What do you think of the dome?" Nana asked.

"Impressive, - some Imperial officials may believe such advanced systems better served to simulate situations for training, but I find a bleak terrain such as your world's would call for such domes for recreation. I mean no offense of course."

Doctor Franxx laughed, dismissing the perceived jab off. "No, you're quite right. Our world is not what it used to be."

Casten raised an eyebrow at that, but the Doctor didn't elaborate. Casten decided not to press for information that would not bet relevant. "So you are to observe me?"

"Hm…?"

The Knight gave Doctor Franxx a deadpan stare. "The Chamber of Echoes that you specifically allowed us to fabricate on your Plantation, on the condition that you be allowed to observe the Ritual of Becoming."

"Oh! Of course, of course." The old man cheerily said, clapping his hands.

"I warn you, it's quite uneventful; it consists of me sitting on my Throne Mechanicum as it bonds it's Anima to my Mind Impulse Unit cerebral implant." Casten turned his head to show the locals the round, metallic socket at the base of his skull.

The doctor hummed. "I'd still like to observe. You Imperials and your technology, cybernetics especially, are so far in advance of us!"

"As you wish," the young knight nodded to the two tall figures that flanked the door the the newly transported Chamber of Echoes.

They were tall, exactly six and a half feet in height, clad in red hooded robes that left only their metal hands and brass gas-masks visible. They wielded Arc-mauls and Arc-pistols, weapons that could serve non-lethally or strike targets with enough electricity to boil internal organs.

"Hello Sigma-seven, Delta-nine," Casten greeted both guards, and they nodded back.

"Who are these?" One of the Guards asked.

Casten nodded to one of them to explain. Instead both did, simultaneously, as if they were of one mind. "We serve as the guardian's Omnissiah's works. To repel the blasphemous hands that reach out to stain the pristine that is steel."

The locals seemed taken aback the Skitarii's cybernetic tone. Casten ignored this. Many that first meet a dedicated servant of the Machine-cult are often shocked by them. Back on Avalus he had seen many a country citizen or young squire fear for the Emperor when a Sacristan or Tech-Priest approached with their many mechanical limbs and protruding metal tendrils tipped in blades, drills and a myriad of other attached tools.

The group entered a what appeared similar to a surgical theatre that had been modified by Sacristan Brigid. Cables and wires snaked across the metal floor plates. Some of the ceiling panels had been pulled off for power cables that attach to the wire-infested metal seat at the centre of the lower stage. They stood on top in a gantry-like structure with a platform that served as a lift that would raise and lower to and from the theatre.

Brigid nodded to them. "Preparations: complete. Engage ritual when you deem yourself ready Knight; may the Emperor protect your soul and the Omnissiah see your virtue."

Casten nodded and was about to descend when Zero-Two tapped at his arm. "What does she mean by that?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over, the chance of mortal danger to me is quite low." Casten reassured Zero-Two, taking his trench coat off.

Brigid nodded. "He possesses a... Fifteen point seven three percent chance of death or permanent mental damage from the process, it is indeed favourable. Though it would be lower if we had House Zelius's original Chamber of Echoes."

Zero-Two gave the young knight a concerned look, and he noticed. "We all have roles to play in the service of the people of the Imperium. To play my part, this is the process I must endure."

Casten pressed the activation rune. He took a deep breath when he took a seat upon his Throne Mechanicum and leather padded metal clamps closed around his wrists, ankles and neck. Franxx looked to the Sacristan.

"To stop self harm due to spasms and nerves firing."

The woman walked to a control panel, tapping at various keys and flipping a set of switches. Her lips droned the Litany of Activation to summon the metallic arm behind the throne that guided an umbilical into place behind Casten's neck. A hiss of pressurised gas escaped when the sealed access port to Casten's Mind Impulse Unit opened.

Before the cable linked to the young man's skull, Brigid looked to the locals. "You may want to cover your ears. This may be… Unpleasant and disturbing to you."

Then the metal arm extended, plugging into the port with a soft, muted click. Three seconds later, Casten's navy-blue eyes widened; it felt like acid ran through every vein, electricity laced every single nerve, flames burned in every muscle and his skull seemed to be filling with mercury. His mouth opened; at first, no sound escaped him... Then a blood curdling scream shattered the silence in the room.

" **AAAAAEEERRRGGGGHHHH!"**

Nana covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. The Doctor merely scratched his chin and watched, perplexed. Zero-Two was taken aback, stumbling slightly. One of the Guards ran for the wall and punched a button on its control panel. A glass wall rose from the platform's edge and sealed it back, soundproofing the control gantry.

Nana hissed, her ears ringing. "Couldn't you have done that first?"

Brigid shook her head. "I did not think to do so. It would not be the first nor last Knight I have bonded to a Throne."

Zero-Two didn't say a word, instead looking down at the young man as he thrashed in his restraints. "He will calm for a time in the fourth hour, you are free to leave and return then. The pain will renew by perhaps ten minutes from then and if he survives, I will notify you," Brigid offered.

Doctor Franxx shook his head. "No, no my dear. I think I'll stay for this. Perhaps something is to be learned."

"I think we'll take our leave. 081, Nana, are you coming?" The grey haired man asked, leading the injured teen and his female colleague out.

Zero-Two approached the glass and pressed her palm against the clear surface. "Hoh? What are you doing Zero-Two? You normally never care for strangers."

"He isn't a stranger any more. Well, whatever; if he lives at least I'll know he isn't a weakling like my partner." Zero-Two sighed.

"You're staying?" Brigid asked.

The pink headed girl gave Casten's Sacristan a bored stare. "What's it to you Toaster lady?"

" **TOASTER!?** "

Zero-Two ignored Brigid's angered retorts, too focused on the man writhing in pain below. She hadn't reacted when others died. Then again, she did share that moment with him because he was interesting at first. Then… she didn't know why she kept kissing him. People kissed those that they loved right?

Did she love him? The thought echoed through her mind. What was it that pushed her to kiss him? His passion? Twisted as he was, the vengeance burned within showed that he was driven. His kindness? Though rage was all that seemed to push him forwards before then, he still went looking for another person in trouble. No, it was something else. They way he looked at her after he had realized how stupid he'd been… there was something in that.

* * *

Just as Brigid said, Casten stopped screaming around four hours later. His head simply hung down, beads of sweat dripping from his head down onto his lap. He wasn't unconscious; the Throne would not let him show such weakness. It would have killed him for such impertinence. A respite perhaps? No fate was rarely so kind, least of all now.

"W-what.. do you want?" Casten gasped. Expecting only silence.

" _Hmph, not lacking in endurance, for a whelp,"_  He heard a voice, gruff and hollow.

"What? Who?" He asked, managing to lift his gaze to meet to see who was talking to him.

To was an armoured man, tall and broad shouldered. Clad in dark grey metal armour and a black cloak that seemed to be made of smoke, shifting and dissipating into the air indefinitely. The man's helm bore a thin view slit for the eyes on its angled visor. Wearing chainmail at every joint and plate for the rest of his armor. A sword hung from his belt; a large, singled edged thing. A Knight, Casten realized, but not the combat-walker that he had come to know . This was a Knight of ancient Terra's past he had only seen in pics and tales.

The knight knelt before the throne, ignoring the young man's question. He stared up at the bound teen.  _"Thou art strong of body, many wouldst has't fallen to shock 'r exhaustion. "_

" _However,"_  he continued, rising to his full height.  _"strength is not enough, the rage and vengeance thee bears is far from what maketh a knight."_

A metallic ring echoed through the chamber. The knight had drawn his sword and pointed it at Casten's chest, hovering directly above where his heart was.

" _An untamed blade is a threat to all. A knight bears his arms not only for himself, but for his people. What people doth thee has whelp? None. Thou shall beest nothing but a beast with power, if be true at which hour thee avenge thy House then nothing shall stand 'tween thee from becoming a tyrant,"_ The knight drew the blade closer millimeter by millimeter.

Casten could say that he was calm, but he would be lying. His heart hammered within ris ribcage, breathing became ragged and his mind ran wild. Casten stared up at the Knight's unfeeling visor.

"I don't have people, you're correct in that. But I do have something to fight for." The young man looked to the gantry.

The armoured man followed Casten's gaze, finding the pink haired woman watching intently from above.  _"A maiden? Not a cause lacking in valor. An aged, ancient one, but how hot doest thy passion for her burneth? Doest burn only for her? Wouldst thee raze the galaxy and the Imperium in the depths of passion?"_

"Never! My trust in the Emperor is absolute. He carved a place in a galaxy that scorns because we will never lay down and die with his blade! I will follow in his immortal shadow!" Casten declared.

The knight lowered his sword, sheathing the weapon once more.  _"What shall thine do?"_

Casten's fists clenched. "Avalus is may gone, my House is gone. But Zero-Two taught me - that I can build a home for myself the same way. Home and House is not something defined by a rock floating in the void, it is a legacy borne from hardship and triumph; and my home is my loyalty to Imperium and to her!"

The Knight rested his hand on the pommel of his sheathed weapon. Helmet bobbing in approval.  _"Thine answer is valourous and cause just. Guard thine charge well, Knight Casten Zelius,"_  The knight knelt, a closed fist held over his left breastplate and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

An electronic voice echoed in the chamber, emanating from the Throne Mechanicum. "Foreign DNA signature detected within oral cavity… Genetic signature recognised; Mind Impulse Unit link established. Warning: discomfort imminent."

"W-wait.  **AAARRRRRGGGHHH!** " Casten's screams began once more as the umbilical attached to his neck sent yet more ripping pain tearing through his body.

* * *

_**\+ Some time ago +** _

* * *

"What is he doing?" Doctor Franxx asked.

Brigid stared at the pict-screen on her console. "His vitals are spiking and he is speaking. His anima is manifesting."

"Manifesting?"

Brigid hummed in thought, having never needed to explain the concept to someone so… primitive. "Usually a Knight's Throne delivers tests of faith and loyalty. Manifesting as an apparition. Normally an ancestors memories are partially saved in a Chamber of Echoes to serve as judge, but since his House's is lost, he is likely seeing something else."

"Hmm… mind if we listen?" Franxx asked.

Brigid nodded, tapping the activation rune and allowing sound through speakers in the wall.

"-hat? Who?" Casten's voice filtered out.

"Hoh, this 'Anima' is visible to him it seems…" Franxx scratched at his chin once more, watching Casten question empty space.

Zero-Two held a closed fist over her heart. Something felt… wrong. It had begun as only a whisper that steadily grew into a roar as she watched him in agony. It was as if she could feel him, a lingering spectre in her mind. Even as the soundproofing worked she heard his screams… and his pain somehow echoed into her.

"Never! My trust in the Emperor is absolute. He carved a place in a galaxy that scorns because we will never lay down and die with his blade! I will follow in his immortal shadow!" Casten suddenly yelled.

Brigid nodded her approval. "I don't have people, you're correct in that. But I do have something to fight for."

The young knight cast his sight towards Zero-Two, taking her slightly aback. He then returned to glaring at his unseen foe with renewed vigor, before Zero Two suddenly gasped, hand clenching over her heart as her open palm closed against the glass. She could feel Casten's undying loyalty to her in all its splendor through whatever had happened for her to feel his pain, and what he said next confirmed her suspicions, and left no doubt as to what she was beginning to feel for the young Knight.

"Avalus is may gone, my House is gone. But Zero-Two taught me - that I can build a home for myself the same way. Home and House is not something defined by a rock floating in the void, it is a legacy borne from hardship and triumph; and my home is my loyalty to Imperium and to her!" Casten declared.

Doctor Franxx took special notice when the Throne itself began speaking. "Foreign DNA signature detected within oral cavity… Genetic signature recognised; Mind Impulse Unit link established. Warning: discomfort imminent."

"W-wait.  **AAARRRRRGGGHHH!** " Brigid cut the vox feed as the Throne Mecanicum began its torment anew.

Zero-Two stood still for a moment. "Let me go to him," she demanded, leaving no room in her tone for questions.

" **NOW!** " She screamed, fist impacting on the glass. The impact sent spider web cracks across the surface of reinforced glass that could stop bullets.

Brigid was reluctant but Casten clearly favoured the woman. With some trepidation, she unlocked the platform controls. This was fortunately an odd occurrence; with the Chamber of Echoes being built in such makeshift conditions, this could be beneficial to the Ritual of Becoming should the target of the Knight's affections be close.

Zero-Two walked slowly; stopping before Casten. The worst of his spasms seemed to have passed, his sweat glazed skin and tightly shut eyelids indicating his continued discomfort. "Hey. Nice to meet you… My darling."

She reached a hand out, pulling back slightly when a sudden spasm rocked his body but continued. Her teal eyes met his when he managed to rein in his pain at her touch on his chest. She took another step toward the Throne, dragging her fingers up to cup his cheeks.

Zero-Two didn't notice his sweat-glazed skin; it only proved how loyal he was that he would be willing to suffer for her.

The young woman closed her eyes and inhaled to ground herself. As she exhaled, she reopened her eyes. Zero-Two sat in Casten's lap, her legs resting atop his own. Leaning forward, Zero-Two placed a single kiss on Casten's forehead. He calmed down, relaxing back onto the throne. As she pulled away, she swung herself around to rest sideways on the throne and leaned her head on Casten's chest.

"Thank you…" She heard him whisper between soft ragged breaths.

Zero-Two sighed. "I should be the one saying that… Darling," she fell silent, listening to the beat of Casten's heart as a lullaby.

* * *

_**\+ Four hours later +** _

* * *

Zero-Two was woken from her impromptu nap by the city seemingly shaking itself apart around them. A panicked voice called through Plantation 13's intercom system. It was the commander, Habhi, Hat-hi or something else she didn't bother remembering.

"Zero-Two, report for sortie! Mohorovic-Class!"

If looks could kill, the one Zero-Two was sending to intercom speaker would melt steel. She stood up slowly, reaching up and stretching backwards. The girl yawned before turning her attention back to the seated Knight Scion. He was relaxed now, resting peacefully.

Ignoring the blaring alarms, she placed her hands on her knees and bent down to his eye-level. "Don't go dying before I come back darling!"

She landed a peck on Casten's lips before leaving the chamber.

* * *

Long pink hair flowed in the wind as Zero-Two skipped along the corridors, humming a tune to herself as impacts from the attacking monster just outside the walls rocked the city. Paying little to no mind to Brigid and Franxx that followed behind her. She was jubilant, ecstatic even! She had finally found her Darling!

"You seem happy," the doctor noted.

She spun on her heel and grinned at the old scientist. "Yup! I finally found my darling!"

Brigid narrowed her eyes at the girl. She served House Zelius, but her loyalties to the Omnissiah warred with that notion. Never before had she seen or heard of any recorded functions of a Throne Mecanicum  _speaking_ , much less doing what it did to Casten mid-ritual. This was an irregularity; the Machine-spirits hated irregularity and unevenness.

The FranXX's, named after the doctor that accompanied them, were decidedly underwhelming. How were they not malfunctioning with no chants of Function and Repetition being played throughout the hallways and servo skulls dabbing them in sacred oils? The Imperial Adepts had much work ahead of them consecrating these moving cities and their admittedly impressive technological achievements. Not even mentioning coding the blueprints to mars for approval and addition to the Omnissiah's blessings.

If the Sacristan was disappointed in the state of the Plantation itself, the appearance of the much spoken-of FranXX was decidedly more underwhelming. A full ten feet shorter and decidedly less durable-looking war machines compared to their Imperial counterparts and no visible weapons or armour plate. They left much to be desired, though Brigid held her tongue for the moment. Appearances could be deceiving to the true effectiveness of these machines after all.

Zero-two had split off as the doctor showed Brigid the garage section, donning her Parasite suit in the changing room.

Doctor Franxx opened his arm wide at the bay full of standing machines. "These are the Franxx, my brain-children."

Brigid simply nodded, opting not to speak just in case any of her discontent leaked into her speech, and soured tender relations to the lead technical mind on this planet. One needed to tread carefully in the field of politics. A simple misstep could lead to open conflict and needless waste and destruction of the Omnissiah's great gifts.

The trio found Zero-Eight-One leaning on a steel beam next to their mount. He seemed calm despite knowing what fate awaited him. "You're late."

"Now, now code Zero-Eight-One. Zero-Two was simply busy with someone she had taken a liking to." Franxx explained.

He nodded, shooting Brigid a glance before his attention was turned to Zero-Two mounting Strelizia. "Come on, Zero-Eight-One. I don't want to keep my Darling waiting."

The man in question raised an eyebrow but nodded, deciding that he didn't need to know. Dead men tell no stories after all; and he was very much a dead man at this point. Doctor Franxx gestured to the monitor in Zero-Two's hood and the spinal cable system.

"Y'see our control system is similar to yers but we don't have this 'Anima' as you call em'. Similar to yer Thone, the female, called Pistil, is like that Anima of yers; she controls the unconscious and fine factors like maintaining balance and fingers. The male, the Stamen, controls active moment and weapons," Franxx explained.

Brigid hummed. "So both must be in tune with each other for the machine to operate?"

The old man nodded. "I would love ta' yammer on 'bout this but-" A sudden impact made them stumbled.

"That. Of course." Brigid cleared out with the doctor as an elevation mechanism lowered the FranXX into battle.

* * *

Zero-Two sighed. Already she doubted this Stamen would last even this fight, he had barely survived the last one. Plus… He wasn't Casten; it wasn't her darling.

She pushed forward from the garage, already facing the general direction the Klaxosaur was attacking. Strelizia reared back, it's feline frame bolting forward a moment later. The monster was huge, a beast of black metal and glowing blue seams of energy. It bore an oversized reptilian head attached to a stubby body carried by tiny stilts for legs.

The thing tore along the side of Plantation #13, ripping apart gangways, ports and defensive cannon batteries apart with titanic strides. Strelizia struggled to keep up until it finally seemed to decide to attack a garage, ramming its oversized head into it and preparing to fire an energy blast from its mouth to cook the FranXX and pilots within.

On one of the extended platforms, a ceremony had been interrupted by the appearance of their enemy. Guards and functionaires struggled to evacuate and keep from getting caught in the crossfire. Doctor Franxx and Brigid leisurely strolled their way next to Nana, who was busy directing the evacuation.

"Ah, so sorry I'm late. Those Imperials are just so interesting," he smiled.

"Is that the Mohorovic-class? It seems big and strong, has a fine look to it!"

Brigid nodded. "Indeed a might Xenos, it shall fall nonetheless."

"Now isn't the time for casual commentary!" Nana yelled. "Evacuate in an orderly fashion. Assemble the Parasites to sortie!"

The red and white robotic feline pounced on the creature's side, ramming into the metal lizard with enough force to send both flying some distance away. Strelizia tore into the living metal of the Klaxosaur, clinging onto the thrashing creature with her claws and ripping out chunks of blue cable with each bite.

Back on the ceremony grounds, the gathered holographic avatars of the A.P.E council calmly watched as events unfolded before them. "How unsightly, did she devour her stamen again?" Father huffed.

"Difficult to tell which is the beast you should root for. No?" One of the council members joked.

* * *

Zero-Two gasped, beginning to feel more and more of the strain to control Strelizia. Zero-Eight-One was almost spent, the mechs movements getting more and more sluggish with each passing second. She took another bite out of the Klaxosaur's back before she felt no response to her body's controls.

Her Stamen had just given out.

* * *

_**Plantation #13: Chamber of Echoes +** _

* * *

Something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. Casten knew something was wrong, like a bitter taste that he couldn't get rid of. He saw a light in the darkness. The light expanded, like the pinpricks of sunlight at dawn they grew in but a few moments. He saw something. A colour? It was pink, pink and red… no a head of long pink hair, a face with fair features and a pair of small horns. Her eyes, those large, teal eyes lined in red liner that stared at him.

That's right, he reminded himself she is Zero-Two; **SHE IS OUR DUTY!**

Clamps that held him undid themselves with a metallic clank. A myriad of cables that had been attached to the Throne Mechanicum detached with hisses of steam or the whirr of retracting cables. Thousands of mechanism served their ancient function and willed the Throne and pilot into the metal panelled floor and the waiting door of the Knight-Errant's cockpit.

A pair of green optics behind the narrow slip of an armoured visor lit up in the darkness.

* * *

Zero-Eight-One slumped onto the gangway before a frightened teen, dead. Dumped off his former Pistil's FranXX as little more than dead weight. Zero-Two slumped at the open frame of Strelizia's cockpit; blood freely running down the side of her head from a wound she had taken. He was younger than her, perhaps by three or so years. He wore the standard Stamen uniform and bore a head of shaggy hair. It was a shade fairer than Casten's jet-black black hair, more ill-kept too.

The boy rushed over, checking over the dead body. "Don't bother, he's done for."

"What're you doing in there!?" He asked.

Zero-Two smiled, that was dumb question. "What does it look like? I'm hunting monsters," she strained a laugh, turning to drag herself back into Strelizia's cockpit.

"You're going to pilot that FranXX alone? You can't, that's insan-" his eyes widened, the earth trembling as the Klaxosaur charged, determined to finish the offending thing off.

Zero-Two stared at the oncoming metal monstrosity. She found herself smiling, a tear running down her cheek. "I shouldn't have taken that nap. I wanted to learn more about you darling," closing her eyes to meet oblivion.

" **VICTORIA AUT MORS!"** (Victory or death!)

Instead of death, she was met with the sound of shearing metal followed by a deafening shout in a language she didn't understand; she felt the rush of air and the vibration of what felt like an explosion rip past her. Time seemed to pass in slow motion; a massive armoured figure had smashed an open hole through the thick garage door. Her gaze followed the flying debris towards the Klaxosaur that was about to crush her.

Zero-Two felt his presence tasting his rage and determination on the air; it was Casten.

His machine's massive Reaper Chainsword tore into the Klaxosaur's metallic body, giant blades sending metal and blue blood spraying in all directions. The Knight's charge sent the metal reptile crashing into the ground in a pool of biomechanical viscera.

* * *

"What in the blazes is that!?" Doctor Franxx exclaimed, eyes widened in shock for the first time since he could remember.

"That," Brigid raised a mechanical hand, "is Casten, a Questor Imperialis in battle."

Father's avatar pressed his hands together and leaned forwards, taken in by the arrival of the Imperial Knight. The thing was ten feet taller than a FranXX, five times as broad and easily ten times the weight. It had no articulated hands like the FranXX units did; its arms were literally armaments. One limb sported a massive double barreled cannon Thermal Cannon, the other a set of revving chain-linked blades in the shape of the Reaper Chainsword. It's form was squat and broad, almost appearing hunched over under the weight of its armoured carapace.

Casten's Knight-Errant was darkly coloured; a near-black metallic grey with brass painted over its visored head, pauldrons and knee joints with silver trim around each large plate. A small shield on the right side of the Knight's head bore the Zelius coat-of-arms, a silver sword pointed upwards with a brass weighing scale balance at the tip set over a half-field of black and white.

" **Die!"**

With a hateful yell, the Knight lowered its Thermal Cannon and fired a blast that sent a ball of searing fusion energy into the downed Klaxosaur. The ball of superheated hydrogen exploded in a mushroom cloud over where the Klaxosaur was. The heated shockwave that followed was so great, that even nearly two hundred meters away what guards and staff had not evacuated felt as if a wave had struck them.

One female councillor balked at the display. "How... inelegant."

Father hummed. "I hardly think these Imperials care for elegance. Their philosophy seems to favour function and force."

"I, for one, feel like that was a most impressive display of firepower," Another councillor nodded.

"It isn't over yet." Father grunted.

* * *

Casten stared into the cloud of dust and ash, about to turn back to tend to Zero-Two when his Auguries and targeting cogitators picked up movement amidst the dissipating smoke and dust. To his shock the Klaxosaurv was not only alive; it was rapidly regenerating the damage Casten's weapons had inflicted.

" **By the Emperor's throne! STAY DOWN!"** The Knight yelled.

The Thermo Cannon was once again brought to bear when a light pierced the smoke and would have been damaging if it weren't for the Knight's frontal Ion Shield. A flicker of golden energy appeared before the shot had landed and dispelled its energy into harmless charged particles. The attack paused Casten's Knight for but a moment before he fired, one shot, then another, and another… sending ball after ball of immolating fusion particles into the metal lizard.

"Darling! The only way to kill a Klaxosaur is to destroy it's crystal core!" Zero-Two's voice called in over the Vox.

Casten ignored the fact that the woman had somehow found his Vox frequency for the moment. "Where do I find it!?"

"In the middle, where the armour is strongest!"

Casten stopped firing, finding himself unable to find a solution to destroying the core if he continued, leaving the Klaxosaur plenty of time to regenerate.

"Come on.. Come on…" He mumbled to himself, readying his Reaper Chainsword once more.

He saw a blue light through the smoke and rushed forwards. Dust and smoke parting before the charging war-machine. Knowing the creature needed a lengthy charging period before it fired. He swung his weapon horizontally at the light, rewarded a moment later with the satisfying sound of shredded metal and tearing living metal cables. Casten had noticed that the Klaxosaur needed to reconfigure after each shot and had a long time delay between them. A stream of ripped metal shards, sparks and glowing blue ichor rained from the gnashing blades that tore into it mouth-first. Casten strained, feeling the resistance through his neural link translate to actual muscle strain.

When all was said and done, the Reaper Chainsword ripped though the nasty creature and tore it in half; core and all. He spared a glance at the dead thing, ensuring the small ball he guessed was its core was truly broken.

* * *

Casten released an exasperated sigh. It had been eight hours of mental and physical agony followed instantly by a test of his worth. Drained was too light a word to use to describe his state. Still, he had one more thing to do. Slowly, the armoured Imperial Knight turned and stalked back to where it had come from.

One thunderous footstep after another guided him to the fallen form of Strelizia. The mechanical feline was in a truly sorry state, half smashed into the Plantation's wall. The Knight Scion pushed the rune on his activation panel to lift the cockpit panel open.

"Looks like I wasn't able to wait for you, sorry," Casten chuckled to himself, a gentle smile dominating his features as Zero Two's face changed from shock to pure, unadulterated joy.

With a jubilant cry, she launched herself from atop Strelizia, laughing as Casten caught her about the waist and spun her around. Stepping back into his Knight, Casten sat back down on his Throne Mechanicum, settling Zero Two on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into an embrace, one that she'd planned to give him once he had completed the Ritual of Becoming. When she released him, Casten released a content sigh, before turning his Knight around to go back to the garage that he had smashed open earlier.

"By the God-Emperor, Zero-Two, you're bleeding!" Casten quickly rummaging for the first-aid kit that all Knights carried inside their mounts.

Zero-Two shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"By the Throne, hold still!" Casten hushed her.

He applied what he could to the wound to stop the bleeding, though this was a temporary measure at best. Once he was finished, Zero Two threw her arms around him.

"You came back for me, darling!" She grinned at him, kissing him again before she settled herself into the same position she had assumed earlier when he was still undergoing the Ritual.

"Of course I came. I'm your darling aren't I?" Casten trailed off as Zero Two looked up at him.

"Hey, darling, how did you find me?" Zero-Two suddenly asked.

"I don't know," the knight admitted. "I just… felt like something was wrong here is all." He shrugged.

Doctor Franxx, Nana, and the commander whose name was apparently Hachi waited for them as they stepped out of the Chamber of Echoes after the Knight armour had been stowed away. Doctor Franxx spoke first, addressing the pair before him.

"Brigid told me earlier that she's never seen somebody bond with another person, though she informed me of earlier bonds she's seen formed between Knights and their mounts. Considering that both of you were able to sense something about the other, I have a hypothesis…" He trailed off, looking at Casten before continuing.

"I have a hypothesis that perhaps Casten's Mind Impulse Unit, and by extension the Throne Mechanicum, linked you in some ways similar to that of a Stamen and Pistil."

Though Zero-Two had all but lost interest at that point, Casten seemed troubled. "How? That is a bond between a Knight and his mount!"

The doctor raised a hand to silence the Knight. "Earlier, the Throne had registered Zero-Two's DNA inside you and it mentioned that your Mind Impulse Unit had established a neural link. Zero Two \had visibly reacted to something, and now both of you have mentioned something about the other that normally shouldn't be possible." Franxx returned his gaze to Zero Two.

"I think your ritual, Casten, has linked you and Zero Two together. If Brigid's right, this link might've replaced the normal oaths of fealty you Knights would swear to a House."

Doctor Franxx hummed to himself, continuing his explanation of his hypothesis. "I'll need more time to study this. I don't suppose you two would mind staying together longer?"

Doctor Franxx turned back to the pair, noting with satisfaction that Casten was now holding Zero-Two's hand. "I'm officially adding you two to our test squad. You'll young'uns be moved in to the same barracks and tomorrow you'll begin training with them." His declaration finished, Franxx turned away from them to leave, Nana and Hachi following behind him.

"One more thing before we leave you kids," he turned back, looking towards Zero Two. "Congratulations, Zero Two." He smirked to himself. "Your darling has finally spread your wings."

Doctor Franxx waited until he out of earshot of the pair. "Oh, Nana and Hachi? Be sure to keep this from Father."

Nana was visibly taken aback by Franxx's request, though it wasn't uncommon that the Doctor wished to hide something from Father until a later point in time. "May I ask why, Doctor?" She asked with a confused look. Franxx cleared his throat before answering her.

"I want to spend more time studying our new friends. If Father finds out that Zero-Two's bonded to Casten so early on in our diplomatic affairs and that I've decided to have them added to our test squad, there's a chance he removes Zero Two entirely from this location and dooms us all to a bloody resolution."

Doctor Franxx turned away from the pair, signaling to Nana and Hachi to follow him. "And I'd like to continue studying our newly-bonded Knight."

* * *

When Doctor Franxx and the others finally left, Zero-Two pulled herself from Casten's arms and spun around to face him. "You hear that, darling? You spread my wings for me!" All Casten could do was watch with amusement as she spread her arms wide before pulling him in to hug him. "Thanks, darling."

"I have a question," the Knight raised his hand. "what does being a darling entail?"

Zero Two laughed to herself, before explaining what she meant by the term. "Darling means you belong to me, darling!" She waited for his nod before she continued. "At the very least, that's what you'll be doing now. You'll find out exactly what I mean by darling as time goes on."

She winked at him, giving him a peck on the cheek before trying to skip away. Trying being the key word; the girl could barely even stand as it was. Though Casten did manage to catch her around her waist before she fell over.

"So I'm courting you now?" She nodded in response.

"Well then," Casten nodded, taking a knee before her."I don't much know the nuances of romance, but if you'll have me… I will be your darling."

Zero Two's entire being lit up then. Casten gently touched the bandaged area on her head, eliciting a slight hiss of pain from Zero Two before stepping back and holding his hand out to her. "Now let's go get you properly looked at."


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to co-author and BETA, deadzombie.

* * *

_**Chapter: 2 Connections and hearts** _

_**\+ Plantation #13: Squad thirteen barracks +** _

_**\+ 001 M.42 +** _

* * *

Zero-Two grinned brightly, bounding with each step as she skipped alongside Casten as they made their way to the barracks. He stared up at the simulated sky with mild distrust for unconsecrated technology. He had never seen such panels used on such a scale. An entire forest cultivated in an entirely simulated ecosystem? Even many nobles would consider such a luxury wasteful to be used on mere living quarters.

When he first arrived the Knight had believed it only a small recreational garden. To think it housed an entire forest and served as living quarters! It even had wildlife inside, thought the birds seemed to have a habit of flying into the panels in a splatter of gore. It seemed cruel to trap such creatures inside a dome they aren't aware exists.

"Hey darling?" Zero-Two skipped ahead, twirling on her heel to face him.

Casten's gaze shifted to the energetic girl. "Yes?"

She walked backwards facing the Knight Scion. "Do you like sweet things?"

Casten hummed in thought. "I never had a preference in food, whatever you choose I suppose."

"Good!" She happily hummed.

The pair had only just been allowed to leave the infirmary. Casten's wrists still bore marks by his thrashing against the bonds during the Ritual of Becoming. Zero-Two seemed to have healed almost instantly, merely staying at the infirmary because he was there. All the while Zero-Two kept at his bedside as best she could.

The pair walked along the dirt road they had been told to follow. Finally coming upon the a barracks of Squad 13, Casten had expected something more… spartan. The building was not so much a military barrack as it was a holiday villa. It resembled small retreats nobility sometimes owned to get away from their duties in Imperial cities.

"Are you new around here?" Casten heard a voice ask.

He spied a girl that seemed younger than him, sitting on the stone stairs at the entrance, playing with a small black feline that pawed at her hands when she touched it. The cat seemed to notice the approaching pair, quickly rolling onto its feet and taking off into the woods. The girl stood, she had a slim, modest build and short blue hair that framed her face. Her expression was grim; twas obvious that she wasn't too happy with the pair's presence.

Casten held both his hands over his chest, one palm crossed over another and thumbs upturned. This was the Imperial equivalent of a military salute - forming one's hands to parody the Aquilla the twin headed eagle of the Emperor. "Greetings, my name is Casten, Freeblade formerly of the Hou- whoa!"

The Knight hadn't the time to even finish introducing himself before his pink-haired companion had all but dragged him into the estate.

"Zero-Two, we have to greet the squad!" Casten protested, struggling to keep his balance.

The woman in question simply grinned. "Nope~ I'm hungry!"

* * *

Most members of Squad #13 watched in stunned silence as the newcomers ate, the large young Imperial Knight Scion calmly eating with manners and poise like a gentleman where his companion dumped a whole jar of honey onto her breakfast platter. A petite auburn-haired girl sitting at another table had to hold back a gag at the display. Some of the others ignored the pair; such as a boy in the corner with his hair combed back and that short haired girl from the entrance.

The pink-haired girl gingerly lifted a large, honey slathered strip of meat between her honey coated fingers. Lifting it high and quickly lowering it into her mouth, Zero-Two devoured the whole thing in just as many bites . She took a moment to think on its flavour before Casten called out to her.

"Zero-Two, look here," he raised his napkin, wiping away drops of honey on her face.

"Che, what's the Knight still doing here? He isn't even a Parasite!" One of the boys said.

"What a strange person, I wonder if she likes sweets?" A soft, kind voice called.

The girl with auburn hair leaned over the table. "She isn't a person. Not with those things on her head." She raised her hands to her head and pointed out in parody of the small red horns on Zero-Two's head.

A deafening roar suddenly filled the dining hall, the parasites having to cover their ears. In Casten's outstretched hand was gripped his Chainsword's throttle, the spinning blades and roaring engine silencing the teenagers.

The Knight glared at them, navy-blue eyes filled with ingrained rage so hot that it could melt steel. "If I hear one more insult from you ungrateful curs,  **I'll have you choke on them.** "

The teens fell silent at that. Until one of them stood up, a short boy with a mop of dirty brown hair. "Hey! The adults said you space guys hated anything that wasn't human, what gives!? She isn't-"

Casten stood calmly, taking slow, heavy steps towards the boy until his chest was mere inches away from him. He stood a good head and a half taller than the Stamen, casting an ominous shadow over him. The boy started sweating as Casten leaned down to meet his gaze, navy-blue eyes narrowed and features pressed into an angry glare.

The Knight Scion's voice lowered to a deep grumble. "Even if Zero-Two is as you claim, she is my oath, and my oath is my purpose. At worst, she is an as yet unclassified Abhuman that would still be considered a valued member of mankind."

He grabbed the boy's collar, fabric stretched as the larger teen lifted him into the air. "Now, didn't I say something about  _choking_?"

Another boy halfway stood up, about to defend his friend. He seemed to be the de-facto leader. Sporting a pair of glasses and two-toned hair. Then someone else piped up.

"Darling~ come here! this one's nice and sweet!" Zero-two called.

Casten released his grip, unceremoniously dropping the boy onto the floor with a muffled thump.

"Hmph," he huffed, walking back to his seat.

The boy scrambled to his feet. At first he seemed to want to rush the knight until the girl from the entrance placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's right, plus he saved us," she pulled him back to the table.

Zero-Two held some hardened piece of white-bread slathered in golden honey. Casten was actually surprised with the treatment of these 'Parasites'; despite their namesake, they were treated closer to nobility. Their meals were of plentiful variety of meats, fruits, vegetables and fruitage; their quarters in an expensively rendered virtual environment. It was all so… strange. For a people that by all logic should be struggling, under such attacks that they required entire cities to move, they seemed have an abundance of resources to waste.

Casten reached out, only for the woman to pull the honey coated thing away. "Aaah~" She opened her mouth wide.

He flushed, unused to the display of affection but allowed her to feed him nonetheless. "Good?"

The Knight Scion nodded, swallowing only after he had chewed properly. "Yes, it is."

"Hey darling?" She shifted, sitting on one of his thighs.

"Zero-" Casten felt a finger trace his lips. She had wrapped an arm around his neck and shoulder, leaning against his body.

The pink-haired woman seemed to be challenging him to resist her. "Hmm?"

"I-I…" He mumbled, brain unable to process what was happening. "Uh-"

Her hot breath moistened his skin. "You were amazing against that Klaxosaur," she breathed, fingers brushing his lower lip.

The boy from earlier had apparently gotten over Casten's threat. Walking over and slamming his hands on the pair's table, "Hey, you're Zero-Two right? The single digit code?"

She ignored him, instead gleefully teasing Casten. Caressing his chest, lifting his jaw up, making him meet her gaze when he tried looking away. She kept her eyes locked on his, as if casting a spell. Even when she removed her hand from his jaw, her gaze kept his attention firmly on her.

Zero-Two's smile grew wicked. She reached over to the jug of honey, dipping her fingers inside the jar and used them to tug at his lip. "Darling..Aaah~"

He had already fallen under her spell; it felt as if her voice was tugging at his mind and soul. Slowly, his lips parted and her fingers slid into his mouth. Fingertips only just brushing his wet orifice-

"HEY! The great Zorome was talking to you! What's so interesting about that Imperial and his brutish machine anyways!?" He yelled, eyebrow twitching at being ignored so casually.

Casten now broke from whatever trance had held him. His eyes widened in shock and soon his face turned beet red from embarrassment. He pulled back, hand wrapping around his face to hide his blush. Annoyed, Zero-Two wiped the mixture of spittle and honey onto the shirt of the one who had ruined her fun.

He froze. Then, " **GAH!** My sunday best! What do you think you're doing!?"

Their antics were broken by the creaking of the dining room's wooden door and a pair of hands clapping. "Okay kids keep it down!"

Casten perked up, recognising that voice. It was Nana, the woman that had greeted him at the landing pad. "APE headquarters has decided to appoint me to Plantation 13 Corps. My name is Nana. I'll be your caretaker just like back in Garden, so I look forwards to your cooperation." She addressed the teens, eliciting responses varying from enthusiasm to disinterest.

"Nana," The raven-haired girl raised her hand.

The woman turned. "What is it Ichigo?"

She gave a pointed stare at the two oddballs of the group. "Will they be staying with us?"

Zero-Two was trying to push her honey-infused breakfast to Casten unsuccessfully, while he, on the other hand, tried cautioning her about high sugar intake. Though both did pay attention when they were suddenly made the center of attention.

"Oh, we're waiting on headquarters for what to do with Zero-Two. In general, she shouldn't be working with you guys. Casten on the other hand…" As she was speaking, Zero-Two had wrapped both arms around the Knight's neck and pulled him into her bosom.

She was giving Nana a stare that periodically shifted between her and the struggling Casten. "That's Casten Zelius, it's been decided to keep him and Zero-Two together. I'm the acting liaison officer between Casten's Imperials in high orbit."

She spotted a boy with hair slicked back raise his arm out of the corner of her eye. "Yes Mitsuru?" "Will he be working with us?"

Casten had managed to free half his face at that point, though his voice was still muffled by the jealous woman that held him. "I will choose when I do. Rest assured… Mitsuru was it? Rest assured that I plan to participate in your training to learn of your way of war. I look forwards to fighting alongside you all in the name of mankind."

He tried to perform a curt bow, however being held by Zero-Two, he only managed a half-stunted nod and a stiff tilt of his torso.

"He's surprisingly polite, not what I first thought of him at all. Maybe I'll introduce myself? Hey, Casten, I'm called Futoshi," a plump teen said, as he began stuffing whole loaves of bread into his arms.

The Knight nodded once more and waved with his remaining free hand.

Another boy, the glasses bearing one that looked to be their leader, nodded. "Being so protective of her ruined our first impression of him. I guess he just doesn't like people talking about her that way. I'm Goro!"

Casten physically lifted the woman on his lap back to her seat. "Please, Zero-Two?" He pleaded. She pouted, crossing her arms.

He soon learned of all their names. The kind, delicate-looking girl was named Kokoro and Futoshi was her Stamen. The one with slicked back hair and sharp green eyes was Mitsuru, partnered with the pensive and introverted Ikuno. Goro seemed to be of a friendly nature in contrast to his pairing with his sister, the unfriendly Ichigo, who seemed to scowl at him. The last two were practically made for each other: the boisterous Zorome and the judgemental Miku; at least that was what the Knight thought of them at that point.

"I hope our other encounters going forwards will be more… pleasant," though it was a sincere hope, his tone insinuated a warning: he was sure keeping them well within chainsword reach.

"If you two are done, I need you to follow me." Nana told the two.

Casten nodded. Though she did pout, Zero-Two did take the extended hand which he offered. Both left their largely finished portions behind on a honey-soaked table.

"What's with those two? Miku huffed.

Nana smiled. "Don't worry, Papa will give orders to you all soon enough. Sit tight till then, all right?"

* * *

_**\+ Elevator to FranXX garage +** _

* * *

Casten's free fist remained clenched, even as his other hand held Zero-Two's gently. His brow furrowed in barely controlled rage, his mind raced. He was trained to be observant. Though he often lacked the temperament of more senior Knights of his house when it came to court matters. Nor did he have the cunning and charm of High Queen Artra. He considered himself competent at observation and discerning the hidden motives behind every sentence.

"You shouldn't run off and act as you please towards the others, all the time." Nana chastised her.

Her attention turned to Casten. "Casten, you're under no obligation to protect Zero-Two and I can't help you even if I wanted to… do…" He stopped listening to her at that point.

He stared out of the elevator windows, yet saw nothing at all. The city was nothing he hadn't seen before. A city of shimmering golden lights and black metal. Blinding, yet it felt like a prison to the Knight, who grew on the open fields. Memories flooded back to him, no matter how hard he tried to repress or forget them.

* * *

_**\+ 991 M.41+** _

_**+Knight World: Avalus+** _

* * *

An eight year old boy sat cross-legged on a shell of Adamantium composite, feeling the machine-precise rhythm of his Grandfather's suit of Knight armour. It was a Cerastus Knight-Lancer pattern machine, much taller than a standard, hunched over silhouette of the Questoris Knight-patterns. Armed with a plasma lance and shield it would seem underwhelming compared to the other variants but his grandfather is the Grand Master of their House, the Kingsward, greatest of their number and best suited to calm the notoriously furious Anima of the suit.

He was taking his grandson on a tour across the lands of Avalus. The planet had only a single supercontinent that was surrounded on all sides by a vast ocean that took up the other sixty percent of the planet's surface. Most would consider such use of a venerated war engine to be a waste. Aidan often countered that taking occasional trips and listen to the concerns of the locals was what made them different and maintained the support of the people.

It was a spectacle, no doubt, to watch a metal giant stride in with a child on its back visiting as if on a leisurely walk, towering over massive mushroom-like trees and alien fauna that scurried around it's feet at the forest floor, while birds flew almost at the kid's head level. It was evening now, and the two were on their way back to their keep, the Vigilantem Sacrae.

"Grandfather?" The boy asked.

" **What is it Casten, my boy?"**  The machine's vox speaker boomed.

"Why did we not smite the muties?" The boy asked; it so sounded innocent.

The machine paused its titanic stride, helm looking up as if it could see past its armoured carapace to see the child on it.

" **Who told you this?"**

Casten pondered, the events that led him to that point seemingly lost, "The preacher man from the Ecclesiarchy," he finally remembered.

Aiden huffed, continuing his stride along the path. His grandson was still so innocent, barely understanding what the words of the Imperial Cult preacher meant yet already asking to take a life.

"Those 'muties' are Ogryns that had lived on our lands for generations. Dim of wit but as loyal to the God-Emperor as you and I," Aidan explained.

The child frowned. "But the Lex-"

His grandfather cut him off.  **"That book may teach you the prayers but the meaning behind them are only for you to follow. The God-Emperor himself decreed them as a part of humanity during his Great Crusade. Are you saying he was wrong to do so?"**

Casten gasped. "Nobody can say the God-Emprah's wrong! That's heresy!"

The Lancer's giant helm bobbed.  **"Aye my lad, that it is."**

"But the preacher man said the God-Emprah told us to kill all the muties,"

" **What is a mutant Casten?"**  Aidan asked.

He hummed in thought, crossing his small arms. "Anything that was once human but don't look like us anymore?"

Aidan continued.  **"Then why does the Imperium sanction over seventy six stable strains of Abhumans?"**

"Because they help us?"

" **Yes, they do my boy. That they do, and they are our kin. We share flesh and blood with them no matter how little Ogryns fight by the Astra Militarum valiantly. I've seen it myself."**

The boy hummed in thought. "So…?"

" **So, Casten. I ask that if they're Abhumans but still our kin, should they shed blood for us and help us? We should extend that which we are given to those that would suffer just as much as us for a pittance of what even a Guardsman may enjoy**."

As the Keep began to come into view, the setting sun beginning to make way for Avalus's twin moons.

"Uhm… if they fight with us and for us, they should be our friends!" Casten nodded.

Aidan sighed, his machine translating it more as a deep rumble.  **"Good, I'm not asking you to accept all mutants, some are beyond even the love of the God-Emperor. Just remember, those who shed blood for humanity, Abhuman or not, are deserving of the Emperor's care… no matter now meager."**

Casten gleefully nodded. "I understand grandfather!"

* * *

_**\+ Present +** _

* * *

"Tell me, educator," Casten began, interrupting what advice or warnings she was giving him. Not that he was even listening to any of it.

His gaze remained locked on the domed city. "I know that to survive, your policies must be stricter. But why are your fighters children with no names, but codes? To take away what makes them individuals? To make them realize that they are but a statistic to be lost and retained should it be beneficial? Or is it all of the above?"

Nana seemed to hesitate, so he continued. "While Zero-Two in eccentric, she has fought for your people, shed blood for you," Images of the girl beside him bleeding from a head wound, barely able to stand, sprang into his mind.

"I was taught by the Grand Master of my House," He turned staring at Nana with a look filled with contempt. "That those Abhumans that shed blood for us are to be granted the love of the God-Emperor; I see you locals don't share the sentiment. You let strife, competition and belligerence make your soldiers forget that Zero-Two has fought and bled for the.  _You should ashamed._ "

Zero-Two looked down at her hand, the one Casten held so gently up to that point. He had begun to squeeze slightly as his temper flared. She felt a wave of heat, seemingly from her own chest.

Before Nana could give a reply, the lift had arrived at the garage with an electronic beep. The Knight walked past her without another word; her job as liaison officer was not going well. He wasn't a Parasite, he wasn't a stray gun that she could point at the Klaxosaurs. Due to him being roughly around the age of the Squad #13's members, she had taken that for granted.

Squad #13's caretaker took a tentative step forwards, following the pair. She chastised herself internally. Casten was a Questor Imperialis, a noble from an aristocratic system that was known for its complex alliances, oaths of fealty and mess of conflicts and alliances. She should have been prepared for him to be observant and wary. Right now the only thing keeping him around was the hope that he found them to be amicable. So far it looked like he wasn't happy with what he found of their society... and that worried her.

_**\+ Location, Unknown +** _

Seven egg-like chairs stood suspended on metal stalks, elevated higher above all the others was Father's, his gloved hands pressed together in thought. The dome-like chamber was surrounded by a myriad of holographic projections and recordings. On each chair sat a figure clad in white, red and gold.

"We confirmed the appearance of a Mohorovic-Class Klaxosaur at Plantation #13. Moderate damage to the outer wall and defenses." A female voice announced, images of the attack appearing on the holograms.

"Fuel reserves at 54 percent, port quarter damage to walls and defensive batteries. Will require at least two months to repair.

"We did deploy Strelizia, however…" a still image appeared, showcasing the robotic feline in question smashed against the wall.

"So," a thin councillor said. "how was it defeated?"

Father spoke, waving a hand. "Our Imperial guest felt the need to intervene."

A number of looping video clips played, depicting various stages of the battle. Casten's suit of Questoris armour charging through the doors to save Zero-Two, firing blasts of fusion-induced heat energy and attempting to immolate the creature and the final blow from the massive Reaper chainsword searing it in half.

"Alright, if nothing else it proves these Imperials are capable," another councillor commented.

"That's not all," Father nodded and brought up another set of recordings. Showcasing the metal behemoth running through the garage, knocking loading arms and small vehicles out of the way.

One of the councillor's leaned in, a larger man with a deep rumble of a voice. "...He knew precisely where to go!"

Father nodded. "The Knight armour's radar couldn't have penetrated the lining of the structure, and his armour was located nearly half the city away. Granted a distance like that isn't very far but..."

"What did Doctor Franxx say?" the thin councillor asked. "We have received news that Strelizia has stayed back at Plantation #13."

"Another one of that girl's whims? Doctor Franxx spoils her too much," the thin member sighed.

One of the seven, shorter than the rest and mostly obscured hummed. "She may have had some contact with the Knight. Perhaps something happened between them? Looking at the numbers, her para-capacity and synchronisation with Zero-Eight-One was even worse than before. Doctor Franxx had mentioned something about those Knight having a similar control concept to our FranXX."

The hooded one brought up various stills of the Knight's machine, the Throne Mechanicum that controlled it and Casten himself. Specifically, an image taken by a security camera focused on the port behind his head.

"Unthinkable!" The larger one slammed his fist against the armrest of his chair. "That offworlder will taint her blood! She must be recalled at once!"

"Let's not be hasty; we all saw how she was in that battle." Father brought up a pair images. Zero-Two watching the battle and her wrapping her arms around Casten when he returned.

"There is much we still don't understand about them. Let's leave Doctor Franxx to his observations. This might be a boon to us."

"He isn't under us! What if Zero-Two tells him something the Imperials in orbit don't like?" The large member argued.

The hooded one raised his hand to still his hot-blooded compatriot. "Are they really asking much of us? We all fight for humanity, you saw what just one of them could do. Imagine if we worked together on a broader scale?"

"If they even consider us equals," The thin one interjected. "If we let them build on our world and pay them their tithe what becomes of us!?"

The other councillors began to discuss and argue amongst each other, some for and some against the notion. Many highlighting the risk whilst others argued in favour of the potential rewards. All of this came to an end when Father rose from his seat.

"Enough!" Father ordered, gaining the attention of all present. "We shall wait and see."

* * *

_**\+ Male FranXX pilot locker room +** _

* * *

The Franxx Stamen busied themselves in the locker room. All of them stealing glances at the Knight, Casten, who was busy tightening straps and fastening buckles on his suit. His grey piloting suit was unlike the skin tight ones of the FranXX pilots, thickly padded fibre covering every surface that wasn't a joint on his body. On a stand was arranged a set of armour plates that went over the suit.

His hands were a flurry of action, taking plates off the armour stand and clipping them into place over his suit. The piloting armour's plates were painted in the colours of House Zelius. Mainly metallic dark grey and brass painted pauldrons, poleyns and helmet with silver trim. Still, it was a lot of work to put on. Each piece needing to be locked in with metal snaps before adjusting the straps to fit properly. He reached out and formed a fist with his gauntleted hand, throwing a punch in the air and performing a few more motions to see if he had made it too tight or loose.

"Hey," Casten paused to regard Goro when he was greeted. "Good job on that Klaxosaur, I'm kind of amazed when you said that was your first time fighting one."

The Knight Scion shook his head. "Your thanks should be to Zero-Two. I had no idea that a Klaxosaur's core needed to be destroyed to kill it. I was simply doing as my best interest suited."

The blonde smiled. "Still, you saved us."

"Hm… You're welcome I suppose," Casten hummed, turning his attention back to putting on his other gauntlet and Cuisse plates.

He ignored Futoshi, though he set the heavy-set boy a hard look when he spotted him sneakily eating a few buns he had snuck into the changing room

"Heh! We could have handled that without you!" Zorome cut in behind the pair.

He was ignored, the target of his ire simply too focused on putting on the torso plates. "It was a fluke! You didn't even know where to hit, no way I'll accept that an off-world weirdo like you managed to kill a Klaxosaur before us!"

Finally finished, he held his brass coloured helmet sliding on and locking with a heavy metallic  _*clunk*_. A hiss followed as Casten pressurized his helmet, white mist escaping the grill at the mouth section. He saw the looks that Mitsuru was sending him and flexed an arm out.

"The padded suit to helps deal with shock from blows in case Is struck the interior. Metal armour is for any internal shards of metal and debris that may otherwise stab me."

He didn't even look in Zorome's direction when he saw himself out. "I slew it, you all saw it's corpse as well as the pict-recordings. Whether you want to believe it or not is immaterial to me, the God-Emperor is the only witness I need," Casten's static-tinged voice answered.

He ignored Zorome's indignant insults and taunts as he left. It was a good thing none saw his triumphant smirk under the solid metal helm.

* * *

_**\+ Female FranXX pilot locker room +** _

* * *

"Why are these so tiny and tight!?" Miku complained, straining to pull the latex-like underwear onto her shapely rear.

Kokoro sighed. "Connecting feels so weird. I hope we get used to it soon," she removed her bra, placing it into the locker. "It isn't at all like how our training units felt..."

She stumbled when a grinning Miku tackled her from behind. Shifting uncomfortably when the short girl started feeling up her midsection. "Feels like someone's stirring you up inside right?"

Ichigo left the two girls as Miku began to tickle Kokoro. "Does it really feel that bad?" She asked, stepping into the fitting chamber.

A light rose from the metal ring at her feet and slowly rose up, seemingly painting a white suit onto her body. "The connection kind of puts me at ease, even if it felt little weird. Like becoming one with another."

"Eh... Really?" Miku frowned.

Kokoro only smiled. "I wish my para-capacity numbers were as high as yours!"

A protrusion in the capsule extended and clamped around her collar, a metal spinal section attached to a large plastic hood flexed, plugging into a slot at the pelvic section. A pair of heels locking onto her feet; these were designed to attach to the riding slot in the Pistil position in a FranXX's cockpit.

"Good for Goro then, you double digit elites are made to be together," Miku said, now taking her place into one of the capsules.

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo said sarcastically, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Speaking of elites, what about Zero-Two and the Questor Imperial Knight or something?" Miku asked.

Ichigo's features tightened at that. An unpleasant feeling welled up inside her at the mention of the newcomers.

Kokoro smiled. "At first that Casten person seemed a little scary; but it turns out that he's just kind of… protective of Zero-Two."

"It's kinda cute isn't it? Fawning over each other like that," She crossed her arms, releasing an annoyed sigh. "I wish that Zorome didn't make him mad all the time though... He might actually be kind of nice-"

A violent slam silenced Miku's musings. She stuck her head out of her booth to find the girl walking away stiffly. "What's up with her?"

Ichigo hissed closed her eyes when she left to room, letting the automatic sliding doors close behind her. Had they already forgotten Hiro and Naomi? The friends that had trained beside them for so long? Their positions had been usurped by these outsiders, and the others have already began to accept them.

She looked to her side to see the armoured form of Casten walking out of the changing room. The girl grit her teeth, refusing to look him in the eye as he stalked past her. He greeted her with a nod from his helmeted head as he walked past, uninterested or perhaps unbored by her lack of a response.

She knew it was dumb. That it was hardly the fault of a man that had literally come from space and a girl that might as well be an alien. Still, she couldn't help but resent them… maybe if they didn't have such ready replacements fall into their laps, headquarters wouldn't have shipped them out so easily.

* * *

_**+FranXX Deployment Garage+** _

* * *

Casten arrived before his Knight; it was too large to use the same housing clamps as a Franxx. Even if they could, Brigid would never allow a venerable machine of House Zelius to be housed in the clutches of unsanctioned and unsanctified moorings. Purity seals gracing various surface. Mechanical arms sliding back into their alcoves within the closet-like construct. Servitors and tech adepts swarmed on the gangway whispering litanies whilst they worked.

Casten approached his Sacristan, Brigid, that had been busy. "Greeting Brigid, my thanks and apologies once again," he held a closed gauntlet to his chest plate and lowered his head respectfully.

"Your request was simple. Think nothing of it milord- I mean, Casten," The woman's electronic voice shuddered as she spoke. Years of calling Scons of House Zelius lord acted against Casten's wishes; he was a lord no longer.

"Fine work begets praise, Brigid, just as the Emperor's light shines upon those that fight for humanity. The Omnissiah bestows his blessing of knowledge upon those that venerate his works," The Knight stared up at his armour, the dead ruby lenses staring back at him.

Parts had been changed on his precious armour,and the livery had been altered as well. His Knight's green eye lenses had been replaced with ruby red,and the Reaper Chainsword's armoured casing was now a deep crimson. And the small shield that displayed the heraldry of House Zelius bren changed; the silver blade that pointed upwards with a scale balanced at the top was now painted the same shade of crimson as the Reaper arm.

On its carapace above its visor, Casten's massive suit now bore the Laurels Fidelis; a golden skull wreathed with vibrant green laurels. On the chest a painted banner now had its new name "Ave Rubrum", Hail Crimson. These marks made him a Freeblade now; an Questor Imperialis with no allegiance to any house, only serving the wider Imperium now.

"Now sire, you must retreat to your Chamber of Echoes and I to the control sanctum," She bowed.

Casten nodded to her as she left, he took one final into the armour's gaze and nodded to it, as if striking some kind of agreement with the dead machine.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13 +** _

_**\+ Operation Control Center +** _

* * *

Brigid eyed the holographic picts that surrounded the darkened room with suspicion. Though she was only a Sacristan, there was always the suspicion of tech-heresy. The masked people that operated them were no less suspicious. She wasn't a magos though. Once this planet was fully under Imperial compliance the Adeptus Mechanicus would move to sanctify what technology they could; and destroy what they can't.

A man stood at the center of the circular room, standing before the floating hologram that displayed what appeared to be a series of bars that connected to disks with the names of every Franxx. "Welcome, Miss Brigid," he said turning to her.

The woman nodded, her metallic feet clanking across the metal floor panels as she approached. "I understand this is the control sanctum for monitoring of your war engines?"

"Sanctu-well… yes I suppose. This is the Operation Control Centre ,OCC, if you will. I'm Hachi, the overall commander of Plantation #13's defenses and the FranXX," he introduced himself.

He gestured to the name of one of the FranXX on the screens, a blue and white one that that resembled a maiden with a single blue eye and a red fringe over where the other would be. Brigid found herself perplexed by such wild design. They appeared almost organic with joints hidden under some kind of flexible covering.

"Why do your war engines seem so… delicate?" Brigid asked.

The commander shrugged. "You're going to have to ask the good doctor for that."

Brigid nodded but her frown didn't abate. "What are your functions here?"

"I give the Plantation #13 Corps mission orders from this room and transmit them directly to the Corps. From there it is up to the squad leader, Delphinium over there," he pointed to the blue one.

The augmented woman nodded once more. "I see, not uncommon to the structure many of our Imperial forces."

* * *

 

_**\+ FranXX garage +** _

* * *

 

"Hey, why does she get to be leader?" Miku whined, leaning down on the Pistil's position.

The hood came over her head, connecting her to her FranXX, Argentea. " _If you're all ready, we'll begin the combat drill,"_  Hachi's voice sounded over the radio.

Casten meanwhile, sat upon his Throne Mecanicum, the chamber just above Ave Rubrum with rails for it to slot into the cockpit section.

" _This will be your first drill in a FranXX, so stay calm and commence connection protocols,"_ he continued.

"Sire Casten, commence MIU link." Brigid's voice filtered in through his helmet.

The Knight Scion closed his eyes and allowed the umbilical cable to connect to the implant behind his head instantly flooding his mind as he felt a dull wave of drowsiness spread within, making it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Casten gripped the handlebars at the armrests of his Throne Mechanicum as it descended into the cockpit. A moment later it locked down with a series of mechanical clanks and a hiss of pressurised air.

For a moment there was darkness when the rails retreated and his cockpit then felt a sudden jolt of electricity. Static tinged his vision as the darkness abated, he saw the hangar now, the moorings that held him in place and the gangway in front of him. He found a small topographic map at the lower right side of his vision and a paper doll representation of his armour's status on the lower left.

He was looking through the lenses of his armour. He lifted his Reaper chainsword arm, triggering the release mechanism on the pipes and cables that fed the limb hydraulic fluid, lubricant and gave the maintenance diagnosticators the information necessary for the many adjustments and calibrations needed.

The gangway hinged out of the way, servitors clearing out whilst Servo skulls hovered around Ave Rubrum's vision. He took his first step, titanic metal foot shaking the reinforced metal panels that made up the floor. Each step that followed became more natural as his mind became used to its new vessel. He was Ave Rubrum now, the Questoris Armour's Adamantium plates were his skin, the cables and pipes were his veins and the hydraulics were his muscles.

He took three further steps forwards, stopping before the armoured shutter that led to the outside world.  **"This is Ave Rubrum, I am ready,"**  the Knight's booming vox speaker announced.

What he expected to hear through the vox network when he connected was a series of similar responses.

" _Ahn~!"_  Miku's transmission came across first. He paused, Rubrum's head tilting as if to listen closer.

" _MMhhhahh~!"_  Kokoro's voice filtered in immediately after.

A few short seconds of silence followed before two more moans were transmitted to his vox receiver. Casten activated his vox link.  **"Plantation #13 Corps, why are you making those noises? Are you in distress? Please respond."**

" _H-Hey! Quit making weird noises!"_  Zorome argued, though he forgot to stop the transmission.

" _It's a natural reaction!"_ His partner spat back.

" _If the Pistil or Stamen are even slightly out of sync, they para-capacity will begin to fluctuate wildly and the FranXX will shut down. The key is to have complete and utter trust between each other,"_ Hachi explained

Brigid's voice could be heard in the background.  _"I see, similar to how the right and left hemisphere of a human brain both perform together."_

" _Mnah~!" "Ahh, Hah...~!"_ Ikuno and Ichigo's cries were heard next.

" **Make it stop…"**  Casten's voice shook. He shut off his feed from there, not wanting to hear any more.

" _Are you okay?"_  Goro asked, Ichigo seemed spirited despite her discomfort. _"Ah...I'm alright, keep going."_

" _It's over Sire Casten, you can turn your vox-feed back on,"_  Brigid informed the Knight.

A click could be heard as he did exactly that. "Warn me should that be the norm."

His Sacristan huffed. "That would be unwise. What would happen if one must replay information prior to your deployment?"Casten fell silent at that.

The doors opened to reveal the dry, dead land that encompassed much of this planet. He hadn't the time to appreciate it before. Taking a few steps forwards, Rubrum's masked head turned to regard the other war machines it was to fight with.

They were wild things, each with a different colour and design. All having the same general appearance as fit young maidens with lanky appendages. Names flashed over each one as with their crew complement. The pink one with what resembled white puffy vest, boots and a pair of oversized gauntlets that had glowing yellow claws.

" **Argentea…Zorome and Miku"**  Rubrum's vox rumbled Casten's words like an earthquake as he looked to each one to remember their features and crew.

His helm turned to a largely black one. This one's head resembles a hat, and a pair of gold strands resembling hair sprouted out of it. The front of its body resembles a long dress, and it has cubic shoulder pads with hands that appear to wear black and green mittens. Genista's feet resemble boots, and its weapon is a gun with a rotating cylinder mainly black, green, and orange in colour. It selsembled a Rapid Fire Battle Cannon used on Questoris Knight Paladins. Only this one mounted a large Bayonet.

" **Genista, Kokoro and Futoshi…"**  He intoned once more.

Now was a Chlorophytum, is a robot mainly colored white and violet. It has violet fins that are modified to resemble hair. Chlorophytum only has a single eye with a cyan color. It has an orange gemstone on its forehead, along with a violet gemstone on its chest. Chlorophytum's arms are shaped like guns, and it has pointy, orange legs that are used to defeat Klaxosaurs.

" **Chlorophytum, Ikuno and Mitsuru."** Casten nodded, turning to the final one.

The leader, or so Hachi claimed. Delphinium has a single light blue eye, while a red fringe covers where her right eye would be. Delphinium has three deep blue fins on the top of its head, and it wears a white and pale blue helmet over it. The chest area of Delphinium is mainly pale blue with a red and orange crest in it. Its torso contains many shooters, colored white and deep blue.

" **Delphinium… Goro and Ichigo."**  Casten finished.

"Did I do it right? I didn't suck did I?" Futoshi asked.

" _You did fine!"_  Kokoro replied. Though the reply came from Genista, it used Kokoro's voice. This was not lost on Casten.

" **You are the will of your mount?"**  The heavy stomps of Casten's knight brought the attention to him.

The FranXX of the Plantation #13 Corps were taken aback by the Questoris Knight-Errant. They had to incline their heads to meet the glowing ruby gaze of the looming hulk. Many looked hesitant when faced with the emotionless mask of metal that gazed down upon them. Though he seemed curious, the suit of armour couldn't help but seem menacing.

Genista held a hand at her chest nervously.  _"Y-yes! It seems Futoshi and I are perfectly matched!"_

The expressionless helmet tilted down slightly, he seemed to be bowing or nodding.  **"That is good… I think."**

" _Hey! Don't get all lovey dovey over this crap!"_ Argentea said, tilting towards Genista. She then jabbed a finger at Delphinium.  _"Got that double digits? Don't you forget it!"_ Zorome seemed to be in control now.

Casten listened intently, double digits… did he mean the ones with lower digits were somehow different? The Knight-Scion made a mental note of this.

" **So you say; but it was I that killed a Klaxosaur before you,"**  the suit of armour made a gesture of raising his Reaper arm.  **"I didn't even know how to fight one at the time as well."**

Chlorophytum interjected. "What's the point in competing amongst ourselves?"

" _Hah! Sour grapes, much? Watch this!"_  Argentea hopped on the spot before quickly and elegantly performed a series of backflips and a twirl.

" _H-hey quit being so rough!"_ Miku's panicked voice complained from the twirling mech, too late to stop Argentea from tipping over.  _"Wh-whoa!"_

She was only saved from falling by the outstretched hand of Delphinium that had caught her.  _"Thanks."_  Miku sighed.

Casten watched the squad's antics and turned Ave Rubrum's lenses to Delphinium. **"Is not one pilot in control of the actions?"**

" _No, the Stamen has the initiative when it comes to handling but it depends on the Pistil's capacity to keep up with those actions."_ Ichigo explained, turning to Ave Rubrum before looking back at Argentae. "So consider if your partner can keep up."

" **Hm…"**  The Knight hummed as he tried to process that .

"Thanks Miss High-and-Mighty." Zorome mumbled within his cockpit.

"KYAH!" Kokoro squaled.

The squad turned to find Ave Rubrum, one of his Thermal Cannon's twin barrels smoking. In the distance was his target, a holographic projection in the rough shape of a Klaxosaur.  **"All well and good, but I believe this is still training to actually fight the Xenos curs."**

" _He's right,"_ Hachi called from the OCC.  _"Casten, you will engage targets to get you accustomed to the various Klaxosaur classes to learn of the location of their cores. Proceed to the waypoint."_

" **My thanks commander,"**  he answered, Ave Rumbrum taking off towards the icon on miniature map.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13 +** _

_**\+ Outskirts maintenance gangway +** _

* * *

Zero-Two stared out at the setting sun, watching as her darling's Reaper chainsword tore into one mock target while his Thermal Cannon immolated another that had tried rushing him from another direction. The projection of a snake-like Klaxosaur jumped into the air to attack his back. It was met with the clashing teeth of the Reaper as the Knight's great bulk suddenly spun out of the way with a quick step to the back with his raised blade.

She puffed up her cheeks, pinching her lollipop's stick and tugging at it. The train that raced past behind her summoned a rush of air that pulled her long pink locks with it. The girl set her arms on the railing and slid down slowly, deflated. She cast a longing gaze upon the warmachine that was wreaking havoc amongst a group of holographic enemies.

She concluded that it was boring without her darling.

* * *

_**\+ Some time later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 FranXX garage +** _

* * *

Casten's reawakening from the Throne Mechanicum's induced stupor was met with a welcome sight. Zero-Two was standing before his seated form a scant few inches away, her body tilted sideways in such a manner that her long pink hair cascaded down onto his lap. She smiled at him as the umbilical cable retreated back into the throne. Casten twisted his heavy helmet off and could find little else to do but smile back.

"Hey darling!" Zero-Two cheerfully greeted him.

Casten found his smile turning from a greeting to that of genuine joy, though his smile was still somewhat strained. "...Hey."

How long had it been since someone greeted him with such expectation and mirth?  _…Too long._  He felt a tug; the girl hauled him to his feet before wrapping hugging his arm. Though he was still disorientated from his time linked to Ave Rubrum; at least standing wasn't too hard.

"Hrn…" he grunted, clutching his forehead with his free hand as he descended the stairway that led from his Throne Mechanicum to the main dismounting deck of the FranXXs.

Seeing the worry in her large teal eyes, Casten gave her a smile and tried to push his pain back. "I'm fine..." She didn't look convinced. "Okay I'm less than fine," he admitted.

"Why don't you two do that somewhere else!?"

The sudden shout turned the pair's attention to Ichigo, breathing heavily and having just climbed out of her FranXX. She seemed incensed for some odd reason. Casten raised an eyebrow, he was too tired to respond at any rate. Though Zero-Two left his side, curiosity piqued.

"What's it to you how I treat my darling and when?" She bluntly asked.

Ichigo's glare was icy as she regarded Zero-Two "There you go, calling him that again. You're still under Father aren't you? At some point you'll get another Stamen and be sent off somewhere. You're leading him on and you know it."

"Whose place and why? You've been angered by our presence for some time now, spit it out and be done with it. Frankly I've had enough of your impertinence, while being as respectful as I could." He grumbled. "If Zero-Two is sent away I would follow, even if I must take Ave Rubrum and walk to her."

Casten spoke now, losing patience with the back and forth. Perhaps hearing the truth behind the squad leader's words struck a chord in him more than he cared to admit. His scowl deepened with each passing second as a rolling headache seemed to set in. He missed the look the pink-haired girl sent him at his statement, he was too annoyed to care.

"Hiro and Naomi! Maybe if you didn't come then they wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get rid of them!" Ichigo finally released the real reason behind her frustration.

"I don't know those two. If they were reassigned then you need only ask yourself or your High command why. Its neither our fault nor is it our concern," his terse reply was as one would expect, if not more annoyed than usual. "Zero-Two, are you coming?"

The girl in question leaned down and sniffed Ichigo, moving mere inches away from the shorted girl's face. Then she licked her cheek.

"Hey!" Goro exclaimed.

Ichigo jumped back in shock, hand flying to the cheek whilst Zero-Two leaned back and stared at the ceiling and rolled her tongue inside her mouth. "Hmm…"

She skipped back to her Darling and stood on her toes to lick his exposed face. He didn't really respond, having more or less gotten used to it. "You're not darling... but still sweet. I like it your taste!" She concluded.

Before Ichigo had a chance react Casten's patience had finally run out and he had disappeared down a corridor. Zero-Two quickly followed suit. Her brother, Goro, grinned at her expense and landed a palm on her head that she quickly brushed off.

"She got you there!" He laughed.

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 Squad Barracks +** _

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever be that powerful?" Futoshi asked, catching a football with his chest and deftly rolling it over his shoulders. "You know, a pilot like how Casten sawed the Klaxosaur in half and all," he finished, kicking the ball back to Zorome.

"Say what?" Zorome intercepted the ball with his forehead and bounced it on his knees. "Just so you know, that offworlder doesn't count as a pilot."

Futoshi hummed. "But he did kill a Klaxosaur, we all saw it. Even that strange single-digit and papa have take an interest in him."

"Feh! He got lucky, without Zero-Two there's no way he would have known how to kill that thing." Zorome spat. "He isn't even a Stamen, what does she hope to gain by hanging around him?"

"Well," Another voice chimed in.

Mitsuru leaned on a pillar close to the two other Parasites with his arms crossed. "I hear the Pistil known as Zero-Two has a unique ability. She can pilot a FranXX on her own."

"You all saw how it was four legged and all right? I heard to unlock human form she needs a Stamen." Mitsuru gestured with his fingers, mimicking a four legged animal morphing into a two legged figure.

Zorome grinned at that. "Heh, so he's useless then!?"

"Ngh, it didn't hurt this much the first time I mounted Ave Rubrum," Casten could be heard mumbling as he rounded a bend to the courtyard of Squad #13's villa-barracks.

He was still wearing his padded suit and armour, though his helmet he kept under an arm. He had returned to the barracks to be assigned a proper room. Zero-Two seemed to be merrily hanging off his arm, periodically letting to go to express a form of amazement or open her arms wide and amuse herself with wide twirls.

He was met with a football to the side of the head the moment he cleared the bend. The blow itself didn't hurt much; but his already addled mind was hit with another wave of pain and he found himself reeling. The Knight stumbled for a moment, barely hearing the cheer that went up from the ecstatic boy. Nausea and disorientation quickly turned to fury however.

"May I know why you did that?" Casten grumbled through gritted teeth, his tone low and seething with anger. Casten's left hand clutched his throbbing head whilst the other hand closed into a fist.

"Heh, sorry I really expected you to dodge. Guess you're as slow as your ugly machine huh!?" The boy taunted. "Didn't you kill a Klaxosaur? Or did Zero-Two just tell you how to do everything like a lump of muscle with no brains?"

"I was fast enough to kill a Xenos before any of you had even managed to get into your pathetic excuses for combat walkers. Maybe if you weren't so busy with your grandstanding and vainglory you would have made it in time," Casten spat back, stomping up to the boy.

Casten Unclasped the straps to his gauntlet and let it fall to the ground. It was a symbolic gesture from the Knights of ancient Terra. A challenge to a duel.

To his credit, Zorome didn't intimidated by the muscular teen that dwarfed him. "You wanna go?"

Casten's dark blue eyes narrowed in barely contained wrath "Yes, you said I was a witless brute. If you lose, what does that make you?"

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**\+ Operations Control Center +** _

* * *

Nana's voice was low as she spoke. "Allow it? But…- yes, yes. I understand…" Her eyes suddenly widened. "This is more than a simple trial! I think that Imperial boy means to kill-!"

"Of course, yes. I'll do it Doctor, Father," she put down the call, eyes still fixed on the device she held.

The instructor took a deep breath to compose herself before the left the OCC, eye stinging a bit from moving to such a bright place as the briefing room.

She saw all of the squad was present. Casten holding Zero-Two's hand with a deep scowl on his features. It looked as if the Knight-Scion was in no mood to even talk, lest a seething roar escape if he opened his mouth.

"There will be no killing in this match. That's Father and Doctor Franxx orders." Nana announced.

"Good luck darling." Zero-Two smiled innocently, as if sending Casten off to a game.

The Knight nodded and slid on his helm, wordlessly making his way to the deployment bay.

Zorome's reaction contrasted the Knight-Scion's completely. "Lets kick his ass!"

* * *

_**\+ Outside Plantation #13 +** _

* * *

Miku stared on in trepidation at the Knight. It was late into the night and the only illumination was provided by the Plantation's floodlights. It served to cast the Knight armour an even more eerie light as the shadow made the bright ruby red glow of the lenses behind the slits of its narrow visor stand out even squad, Zero-Two and strangely Nana, Hachi, Brigid and Doctor Franxx had all showed up to watched the duel.

" _Are you ready?"_  Nana asked, using the intercom system usually used to make announcements to workers on the outer side of the Plantation.

Argentea hopped up and down on the spot.  _"We're good."_  Zorome announced.

Casten's mind was finally at ease. The strain of being turned from a forty foot war engine to human abated for the moment. He had heard horror stories from senior Knights back on Avalus, of some knights being consumed by their armours machine spirits from the inside out. He had always thought that such tales were reserved for children or young scions to teach them to feat and respect their machine spirits. It was distressing to the young Knight that those stories seemed to hold some truth.

Ave Rubrum was far less emotive. Instead he simply drew one foot back and his Reaper into a striking position. **"I stand ready."**

He hissed, snapping back into focus at the opponent before him. Offensive capabilities? Those claws seemed negligible but he had heard that FranXX magma weapons acted similarly to a sort of extremely hard crystal, similar to the hated weapons of the disgusting Eldar breed Xenos. Just as their name entailed, those magma weapons also had a thermal property to them, used in their purpose of melting and weakening the armour of Klaxosaurs. What was the to be aware of? Argentea's speed. The FranXX had demonstrated its maneuverability time and time again, it would do well that he not underestimate them.

The silence seemed to last and eternity before Nana finally swiped her raised hand down. " _BEGIN!"_

Argentea burst into motion immediately, dashing along the side to run parallel to Ave Rubrum and flank around his sword arm. Though the Questoris's head tracked the FranXX, it seemed not to even bother pivoting it's torso. The pink robot eyed the exposed components along Ave Rubrum's back asit lashed out with claws of magma energy.

" _Too slow, just as I sai-"_  Zororme's cheer died in his throat when the Argentea found herself tumbling along the ground. "Wh-what was-!"

Zero-Two smirked from the stands, eating the lollipop she had unwrapped. She somehow know what darling was thinking; and it amused her even more. She didn't know where this conviction came from... maybe she was just getting a better read on her darling? Either way, this was going to be fun

Argentea's claw had struck some kind of barrier that flashed a bright gold the moment before her claw could smash into Ave Rubrum's reactor housing. It didn't stop the blow completely but it did deflect the force off Ave Rubrum, sending the pink war machine stumbling before falling face first into the dirt.

 **"Did you really think I would leave my rear unguarded? To underestimate the foe is to mean death!"** Casten's voice boomed as the armour advanced on his fallen opponent.

"Hooh~! A deflector shield?" Doctor Franxx nodded in approval, stroking his moustache.

Brigid cleared her throat to gain the eccentric doctor's attention. "Ion shield; it serves a similar function, but is more efficient and effective in the hands of a skilled knight. It serves more to dampen a blow and redirect most of the force to allow the Adamantium armour take the blow more easily."

Casten didn't let the FranXX get up, swinging the flat end of his chainsword into its abdomen mid air before kicking Argentea across the rocky wasteland ground. A thunderous crack echoed through the air when Argentea was pinned in place by Ave Rubrum's foot. Metal creaked and groaned as the super heavy Imperial combat walker lent more and more of its weight to crushing the FranXX's midsection with four metal foot pads.

" _I-I'm not done-"_ Zorome's next words were cut off by a sudden glow from within the darkness of Ave Rubrum's Thermal Cannon barrel. Her attempt to stab the foot with her clawed gauntlet stopped before she had even carried it out.

Casten was in no mood to drag this out. Already he could feel a clawing pain from within his mind, Ave Rubrum's head turned ever so slightly to see the figure clad in red on the gangway. Zero-Two seemed to be making light of the duel as some game; perhaps it was a game to her. The Knight-Scion could never truly tell with her. But she was the one had an oath to, so he nodded to her. Why? Casten didn't know, he only knew that when he was with her; the clawing pain from his time joined with his armour lessened

Being crushed underfoot, Argentea's crew seemed to panic. In that moment the Knight was the embodiment of wrath. Even Ave's Rubrum's expressionless visor and glowing ruby eye lenses promising terrible things served only to seat even more fear into their hearts.

**"Yield. Now."**

A moment of silence followed Casten's booming demand, many of the spectators unable to hear the reply. Nana raised a hand and brought it down in a cutting motion. _"This duel is over! Winner is Casten Zelius!"_

Zero-Two had already made to the return bay of Casten's armour, ignoring the cheers from the Zelius Tech Adepts and collective sighs of disappointment from the other Parasites. She flicked her long, pink hair to the side and tossed out the new bare plastic stick of her lollipop. Darling was playing right into the hands of the seven old geezers, she didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to co-authors deadzombie and Tech Jammer.

* * *

_**Chapter #3: Strelizia Blooms** _

_**\+ 001. M42 +** _

_**+Plantation #13 Barracks +** _

* * *

" _Darling…"_ A voice called out to him. He was surrounded by mist.

He looked around, recognizing the lake he had first met Zero-Two. Yet the mist that surrounded him reeked of a sickly sweet scent. It clung to his nose and throat, invading his palate.

The young man stumbled around in the thick fog. Searching, he was searching for that voice. He found her uniform draped over her like a blanket whilst her form was barren, Her large teal eyes staring up at him under the visor of her hat's visor with pleading stare.

He picked up on the shackles around her neck, wrists and ankles and reached for his chainsword… only to find it shattered. The blades hanging limply from the broken chain, its frame twisted and mangled . He turned his head back to her and reached out for her.

"Zero-..."

* * *

Casten's eyes strained against the blinding sunlight that filtered between the curtains. The Knight-Scion grumbled and threw his forearm over his eyes in an attempt to block it out, rolling on his bed to get some more sleep; though, this really only served to wake him up more.

"Wait...curtains?" He slowly sat up, head swimming in a mixture of mild pain and confusion. "Where…am I?" He mumbled.

He looked around; finding himself in a room with two beds, two desks with chairs and two closets. He rather liked its simplicity. Still, that didn't explain where he was. Casten threw the blanket off and his eyes widened. He was naked, completely naked… who had undressed him?

He had a good rest, dream aside. The smell still faintly lingered somehow, Zero-Two's form still in vivid detail.

… Casten concluded that it was best for his health that he keep that to himself for now.

Shaking the thought from his mind, the knight walked towards the window and drew the curtains aside. The Knight-Scion stared out at the simulated forest of Plantation #13s villa; he still refused to call it a Barracks.

It was dawn, if the projected sun was accurate to time. The room he was in was located towards the rear of the villa, facing a glass paneled greenhouse styled to look like a birdcage. Bordering the small enclosed garden were two massive ponds split in two by a bridge of rockcrete. The light of 'Dawn' gave the water a purple hue.

Slowly the memories returned. He had just won the duel and returned to the garage. The moment his Throne had disconnected; a searing pain had shot through his spine. Then darkness, the strain of piloting Ave Rubrum so many times over the course of two day had taken a toll on the newly minted Knight.

Behind him, the wooden door to his impromptu bedroom opened with a creak. The poorly oiled hinges swinging open to reveal the mild-mannered Kokoro.

"Sorry… I've brought clothe- Kyah!" she stood at the door, a bundle of clothing held to her chest. Her face flushed red at the sight of very much nude Casten.

She took a step backward, the Knight giving her a slight sigh. "...My thanks. If you don't mind, please leave it on the floor. I would rather not turn to face you at this moment."

The girl nodded, stiffly leaving it on the floor before taking off down the hallway in a sprint, her cherry red face held in her hands to try and calm herself down. Running with no destination in mind, simply running for the sake to rid herself of the embarrassment. She passed her squad leader's partner, Goro, on the way.

"Hey Kokoro, what's-" The blonde boy was answered with only the rush of air when the girl sprinted past him. He turned back, hand still raised in greeting. "... Up?"

The sound of heavy footsteps on marble drew Goro's attention back toward the direction Kokoro had come from. He saw Casten stalking down the corridor, features fixed in a disinterested expression as he walked. The Knight wore a tight, black T-shirt that seemed to just about fit his broad frame and a pair of grey pants and black boots that looked to be ones the guards often used.

"Do not mind her," Casten suddenly said.

The boy grinned awkwardly, unable to help but feel nervous. "What exactly happened?"

The Knight paused and thought about what to say for a moment before giving him an answer. "She forgot to knock."

Goro's eye widened in shock for a moment when the meaning finally broke through.

"AHAHAHAHAH...!"

The blonde broke into a rolling fit of laughter, arching back with arms hugging his aching belly as he ran out of breath. He doubled over forwards, laughter devolving into a wheezing mess. It took a full two minutes for him to calm down, even then Goro had to wipe a few stray tears from his eyes.

Casten, for his part, was completely dumbfounded. "Did I say something… amusing?" He asked, head tilted in puzzlement.

"...hahaha...hah...ha…" Goro's laughter finally died down; just as Casten was about to walk away. "Hey, wanna hang out?"

The Knight raised an eyebrow. "Hang...out?

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13 +** _

_**\+ Squad #13 Barracks +** _

_**\+ Garden +** _

* * *

Casten walked along the bridge that separated the two ponds he had seen outside the window to his room. His back straight, shoulders squared and strode with decorum. The boy beside him didn't seem quite as measured, walking casually with his back tilted backwards and hands in his pockets. His legs seemed to swing more than properly step. Goro's relaxed basking of the environment was in stark contrast to Casten's brooding glare.

"Your leader didn't agree to this, did she?" Casten's question seemed to be more of a statement.

Goro gave the Knight-Scion a sidelong glance and smiled. "Nah, she pretty much ordered all of us to give you a wide berth."

He nodded. "An outsider assigned by a higher power suddenly coming in and beating a member of your house to a duel? I would do the same… Which begs the question. Why are you speaking to me now?"

Casten stopped in his tracks. The Parasite followed suit, meeting Casten's gaze. Both stopped midway on the bridge, the simulated sun draping them in its orange glow. Both assessed one another, the former searched for the purpose behind Goro's actions. The latter seemed to be searching for something else, something only he seemed to know how to find.

"It isn't just that, Zorome's the kind to piss a guy like you off… I get that," he raised his arms in a stretch before folding them behind his head with a grunt. "Ichigo's upset about someone else, you just so happen to be in his place.

The Knight-Scion fell silent, trying to recall what he could of Ichigo's outburst. "By that, you mean those people… Hiro and Naomi?"

Goro nodded, staring up at the holographic sky. He seemed to be recalling something of the distant past. "He's the reason we all have names instead of codes."

"She was… interested in him?" Casten realized.

Goro forced a grin, head tilted back towards Casten. "She'll never admit it but… yeah, you got it in one."

The Knight-Scion nodded, head lowered in thought. It was hardly his fault that he had effectively replaced this 'Hiro'; though he understands the pain of losing someone close. "Perhaps… I could beseech you to speak to your squad?"

The blonde boy smiled and nodded. "You seem nice enough, if a little weird. Sure."

"My thanks," Casten replied, making a curt bow with his right fist over his heart.

* * *

_**\+ Some time later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 +** _

_**\+ Squad #13 Barracks Lounge +** _

* * *

The members of Plantation #13 Corps gathered in the lounge of their barracks. Twilight beamed tangerine light though the tall windows, shadows quickly growing and casting dark shapes over the group. Zorome, Futoshi, Ikuno, Mitsuru and Kokoro sat on the circular leather couch.

"So, that Casten guy… don't you think it's a little unfair that we judge him already?" Futoshi said, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

Ikuno sighed, her eyes closing as she spoke. "Well we all know why things have been tense lately. When Casten showed up Father hurried Hiro off to make room for him."

Zorome released and indignant huff. "Feh! He couldn't pilot anyways. No way Hiro could stay and be such a wimp that he can't pilot a FranXX!" He leaned back, elbows braced against the backrest.

"I don't know. If Casten's going to be Hiro's stand in, I see you fared just as well against him in that duel as you did in para-sync numbers against Hiro." Mitsuru coldly mumbled.

Zorome glared in his direction. "I-I would have won if someone didn't fall over during that attack on his back!"

"Hey! You didn't know he had that weird barrier! Plus, you're the one that got him mad! Don't you remember he was clearly in pain!?" Miku exclaimed.

"I don't bother remembering crap like that," Zorome waved her criticism off. "Waste of time anyways."

His partner cringed. "You're unbelievable, haven't you heard of learning from past mistakes?"

Kokoro raised both hands in a stopping motion. "Don't fight! It'll affect your numbers..."

"Either way, there is nothing we could do about it. Father won't accept a parasite that can't pilot. Hiro would have been gone even if that Imperial and Zero-Two didn't show up. At worst all they did was accelerate the inevitable," Ikuno concluded.

Futoshi set down his half-eaten bun, his mood drawing a darker tone now. "Yeah. We all know how many kids disappeared from Garden because they couldn't pilot."

"It's so sad…" Kokoro mumbled.

There was a long minute of silence as the parasites remembered the faces of children they had been raised with and disappeared as the years went on. Miku broke the silence with a frustrated sigh.

"Well Ichigo's no better for treating him like this. Don't you think she's being too hung up on Hiro? I wouldn't want to hang around us if I were him. With her being our leader, I don't know how Goro puts up her her as his partner," she shrugged.

"What does Goro have to do with this?" Ichigo's voice cut in.

The girl walked into the lounge from another corridor, Goro in tow.

Her brother seemed confused. "What about me?"

Ichigo walked across the room, her glaze that of cold detachment. "If Hiro had just stayed to become a Parasite, he would have been a great help to us. That's all there is to it."

Miku gave her leader a shake of her head. " _If_ he did. But Hiro didn't and he isn't here anymore, Casten is."

Ichigo's impassive facade cracked. "He would have had a chance if Headquarters didn't have some off-worlder just barge in and take over his place!"

"I'm not so sure," Miku crossed her arms. "Well, what's done is done and it wasn't Casten's fault. We shouldn't have gotten him mixed up in our feelings."

Mitsuru saw fit to voice his opinion in his usual arrogant flair. "Ichigo," he called.

"We all know why you wouldn't want to accept that off-worlder. Sure, Hiro was a cut above, even among you all thought he would be the best of us, lead us and show us the way…" He stood up, arms spread for emphasis.

"But," he continued, "reality had other ideas. We should just give up and cut our losses, I didn't want to say it...but Casten and Zero-Two are a good trade off for a useless Stamen."

Ichigo grit her teeth and looked down. She knew they were right; that she wasn't being objective to either Zero-Two or Casten Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes as she stormed off to some other part of the Barracks. Goro, for his part, sighed. He would have went after her, but in truth, he saw this coming.

Turning to his squadmates, the taller boy smiled. "What was that you all were going on about the new guy?"

* * *

_**\+ Meanwhile +** _

_**+Plantation #13 Training room +** _

* * *

"RRRAAAHH!" Casten roared, swinging his Chainsword across the air. The sacred engine roared when he depressed the throttle at the zenith of his swing.

The venerable Chainsword, a weapon that predates even the Imperium of man that so widely employs it. Any user worth their salt knew better than to think of its roaring engine and tearing teeth as barbaric or overly cruel. This Hecate-pattern Chainsword's protective casing is painted a dark red, inlaid with silver encrusted details marking the casing and the handle. Weapons like this were given out to all members of House Zelius. As was the plasma pistol at Casten's belt, his house crest visible on the casing of the pistol.

It is dependant on the pattern of the armour mounts for every Knight. The better in tune with their machines, the combat skills outside their armour translates to one's own innate prowess. Thus, Casten has always trained to better himself. Though in this case it is to rid himself of his accumulated stress.

"HAH!" The Knight-Scion met his phantom sparring partner with a shoulder charge, followed by a diagonal slash imagining the Chainsword's teeth eviscerate his opponent.

Making a new home and purpose was not proving easy when those parasites he was around constantly seeked to remind him of how unwelcome he was. He wondered briefly where Zero-Two was. He had not seen the pink-haired whirlwind since coming to in the villa.

"HAH!" He delivered a kick meant to stun his adversary, following with an overhead swing. "RRAAAAH!"

A dull tingle at the back of his mind brought his attention to the window above the training room meant for observers. He found his observer to be a welcome one. Zero-Two stared at him, fingers wrapped in white gloves pinching the stick of the lollipop she had in her mouth. She regarded him with a smile; he returned it, albeit slowly.

He raised an open hand, gesturing to ask her if she could wait for him. Zero-Two nodded with a pout; he mouthed an apology before she turned away with a flourish of her long pink locks.

Casten closed his eyes, imagining his invisible sparring partner once more. "HEEAAH!"

* * *

Casten ran the sweat-dampened towel over his head and face, before letting it lazily hang around his neck to catch whatever stray beads that perspired down his neck. The young Freeblade had spent nearly two hours training: attacking, countering and falling victim to his imaginary adversary time and time again. It made for good training if one knew their own weaknesses.

Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty to have made Zero-Two wait for him for so long. It wouldn't be surprising if she had long since gotten tired of waiting for him and left. His guilt was made all the more palpable when he found her asleep against one of the four pillars at the circular chamber that led to the other parts of the Plantation.

He approached as quietly as he could and took a knee in front of her, careful not to wake her. Casten found himself smiling again; she was adorable.

Zero Two rested with her elbows on her knees, head leaned to the side whilst her cascading hair cast a shadow over her eyes. Casten's eyes focused on the two small protrusions on Zero-Two's head. Some more radical to the creed might have been foaming at the mouth, screaming to burn her at the stake for not adhering to the perfect form of humanity.

"How could anyone want to hurt you?" He whispered. He reached out, knuckles ghosting over her cheek.

"You'd be surprised, perverted darling," Zero-Two suddenly said, catching Casten off guard. "Quit staring at me like that."

He smiled at her; it was a small one, he wasn't quite used to smiling yet. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"It's fine darling," she rose to her feet and stretched backwards. "The doctor said it was better for darling to be a little pervy."

Casten shook his head. "I wasn't leering, it was simply too hard to look away from- wait… he spoke of me, specifically?"

"You're a sweet talker, darling," she grinned, holding her hand behind her back and bending forwards to look up at Casten.

She stood up straight and spun on her heel, back facing the Knight when she started walking away. "Lets go."

He raised an eyebrow at that, briskly walking after her. "Go? Where to?"

Zero-Two didn't elaborate, simply expecting him to follow her. So he did. Through unfamiliar corridors that all looked the same to him and passing metal bulkheads that seemed to lead to nowhere. She seemed to have a good idea of where she was going; her gait was too confident for it not to be so.

He followed until they approached a strange gate. It looked to be a projection of some kind. He couldn't read the words on it very well. Some of the letters seemed familiar similar to Harkat or maybe Low Gothic, but they were arranged wrong. The translator around his neck worked only for spoken words, not letters or alphabets.

"What's this?" Casten asked, reaching out to touch it. The display turned red and the words seemed to shift, forming a solid glass-like surface. "I may be mistaken Zero-Two but it doesn't seem like-"

Lost in thought, the Knight only noticed that she had already passed through it, a pict projection on her palm with a few curious symbols. "They didn't give you one darling?" She asked.

Casten's response was a simple shrug. "I suppose I can't go, it's restricted to me isn't it?" He sighed.

He began to turn around when he felt her fingers wrapping around his wrist. He turned to find her smiling up at him as she pulled him back so her chest was flush against his. He ignored this, if for no other reason than to preserve his own sanity. Taking his cue, Casten wrapped an arm around Zero-Two waist and held her close.

"Ready darling?" She grinned. He nodded, seeming to understand what they were about to do.

One, two, step. The pair made their way towards the security barrier. The stance was familiar; reminiscent of the court dances he had seen some of the non-militant nobility perform. At times he'd seen resplendent halls and the manner they danced. Sometimes the Knight houses would humour them and dance with their sons or daughters.

Though as Kingswards, the personal battlefield wards of whomever reigned, matters of celebration and courtly dramatics were left to other houses. House Zelius only attended formal occasions as a show of hand, battlefield matters were more their concern.

The screen seemed to part on contact with their joined hands. It felt like passing through a thin wall of water, passing over his skin with a shiver of static. The girl let go the moment they were through, making him stumble for a moment. Zero-Two spun on her heel and leaned forwards, a triumphant grin on her features.

"See? It was easy darling!" She grinned.

Casten didn't know how to feel about what they had just done. Deciding in the end that trespassing or not, he was already through and what was done was done. "I… suppose it was. Thank you?" He warily said, unsure how else to respond.

Zero-Two's grin held even as she skipped towards a large arching door that parted upon her approach. It took awhile for Casten's eyes to stop stinging from the bombardment of golden light that assailed his vision. When he could see clearly, the sight took his breath away.

A city, they took on the edge of a balcony overlooking a great city of steel and light. It was a scene both breath-taking and terrible. "Throne of the God-Emperor..."

It was familiar, yet not. Similar to the civilised-world level cities that dotted Avalus he had even seen either in person or pict capture or vid-display. The only difference was that the entire city was made inside a moving giant dome. It reminded Casten of the stories he had heard of land behemoths used by some Imperial worlds. Though... those were more building sized rather than city sized.

"How did you find this?" Casten walked to her side and rested his hands of the railing.

Zero-Two's eyes were fixed forwards. Yet she did not look impressed in the least. "All Plantations have a similar design. I've been to enough of them to find out that this one is nothing special."

"That makes sense I suppose," he paused, trying to put into words how to describe Imperial hives. "We have entire worlds covered in cities like this, Hive Worlds. Turgid, sweltering and…"

"Dead?" Zero-Two finished.

Casten gave a sad nod. "Very, pits of predation where the powerful rise above and all else toil beneath them in squalor. Well, those that don't turn to heresy or preying on others anyways."

She gave him a sidelong stare. "Darling, you aren't doing a very good job of selling your Imperium."

"It's the truth," he turned his gaze to meet hers. "Not every world is like this, Hive Worlds are rare by their nature. Avalus, for example had a single supercontinent with a myriad of biomes and ecosystems: plains, forests, mountains and a single, massive ocean. Human settled small cities or towns."

The girl turned away to look at the city once more, perhaps wondering what the sight he described might look like. Casten's gaze remained on her visage. "Why are you staring at me again?" She didn't seem to mind; only glancing in his direction briefly.

"I've said before. You make it hard to look away," Casten smirked. "Or I suppose I should be looking more at Nana? She is quite fetching."

Zero-Two regarded him with a glare. She reached out with both hands and cupped his cheeks her palms soft, yet had the strength of a vice, pale teal orbs looked into her darling's navy-blue. "Look only at me darling." Daring him to say otherwise.

Casten gave her a small smile. "Of course," an errant thought came to mind then. "A name, the other parasites all have names that stem from their numbers in your language. What about you?"

She hummed in thought, releasing his face from her grasp and walking over to the railing and swinging herself over it, extending her arms to balance on the decorative stalk-like extension from the balcony. Her hair whipped in the artificial breeze, where did such air current come from in a sealed dome only the fabricators knew.

Though Zero-Two's antics were becoming the norm for the Knight-Scion, he couldn't help but feel nervous. "That's dangerous!" He explained, reaching out to her.

She ignored his protest. "Once we parasites die, it'll only be a statistic. What difference will it make what we're called?"

Her worlds alarmed him. "That isn't safe! Zero-Two come back here! Please!" She wasn't listening to him.

"Hey darling, just look at this lifeless city. There are no skies, plains or oceans like your home had. It's isolated, on a one way street to nowhere… a dead end excuse for life." Casten's heart raced, something told him that her words were more than just idle commentary.

He stayed silent as she turned to face him. Her hair whipped in the breeze as she opened her eyes slowly. "Say, darling."

Casten swallowed, his throat suddenly drying up. "Y-yes?"

"Want to run away with me? Away from all this?" Before he could respond, she began tilting to the side. The Knight's heart seemed to stop, time passing in slow motion to him.

Zero-Two extended an arm and hopped to the side. Backflipping back towards the balcony with such grace Casten had never seen. She jumped high over the railing, giving him a good view up her leggings. He would have appreciated it if his heart wasn't pounding like it housed an entire company of charging Black Templars.

"Just kidding!" Zero-Two smiled, bent forwards towards him.

Casten's body seemed to have a will of its own as he rushed to hold her in a tight embrace. "Don't… Don't do that to me again," he whispered.

The Knight-Scion held the girl tight, the sweet aroma of the soap she used to was her hair tingling his senses. "You're more than a statistic to me, I thank the Emperor for our meeting at every prayer."

Zero-Two was shocked for a moment before her own gloved hands moved to embrace his as well. Her arms barely wrapping around his broad back. "Sorry darling…" she sighed, closing her eyes. He was trembling at her touch.

Casten pulled back and allowed his grip to slacken but leaned down to have his forehead gently press onto hers. He ignored her small red horns that pricked his skin, focusing only on looking into her eyes.

"One day…" he began. "I'll build a place for us with the oceans and plains I knew, just like you said. This is my oath to you, as a Freeblade."

Zero-Two leaned forwards slowly. "I look forward to it… darling," she whispered under her breath.

The girl withdrew a hand from Casten's back and dragged it across his broad chest, briefly feeling his thundering heartbeat. White gloved fingers spread across his jaw. Her thumb pulling his lower lip down, her own lips parting when they moved into a deep kiss.

Casten tasted something sweet, her lips felt so soft. Yet her kiss bore a hunger, tongue seeming to explore ever part of his mouth and wrapping around his own. He felt a need from her, an emptiness that sought him to fill that void. It felt like his duty to do just that.

Zero-Two devoured her darling. She knew. Since the first time they met. She knew he was something else beneath his loss and fury. Casten tasted, strangely enough, like sweet peppermint. A refreshingly sweet sensation that spread from her tongue, sending chills down her spine. It wasn't just his taste, he made her feel safe… wanted.

They parted, but they never let the other go, and just stayed silent, hugging each other, reveling in the the simple innocent act of enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

_**\+ Two days later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 Briefing room +** _

* * *

"Headquarters has ordered in a sortie," the man named Hachi's brisk tone reminded Casten of some Imperial Guard commanders.

The Plantation #13 Corps stood assembled in the room for their briefing. Clad in their piloting suits. Casten stood in the back, behind the circular seating platforms. He wore his suit and plates, helmet set on the floor beside him. The Knight gave Hachi a scrutinizing gaze.

His uniform was that of any other of the APE staff. Though lacking in the medals an Imperial equivalent of his rank would have; bearing only a strange pin made to resemble wings, one silver the other purple. His arms were crossed over his chest and his shave grey hair sat as little more than fuzz on his scalp.

His eyes… Casten didn't like them. Those cold brown orbs screamed of a man that were unconcerned with the welfare of the parasites before him. Though there was always a possibility that he was wrong. That approach to warfare was fine so long as the troops were well aware of their plight, such as with the stoic Kreigers, not with this band of quivering whelps.

"Huh?" Futoshi gasped. "We're fighting real Klaxosaurs already?"

Nana stood beside him, a clipboard in hand. Her smile must have been reassuring to the parasites. "Don't worry, we won't send you in to fight the Klaxosaurs like the Mohorovic-class Casten killed on your first operation.

"Hey!" Goro called out. "How'd you kill yours?"

"Y-yeah!" Futoshi nodded. "Weren't you nervous?"

Casten's gaze shifted to the boy. "Steel yourself, mankind's survival demands you expect the worst of the Xeno foe."

The look the parasites shared among each other was not one of inspired confidence.

"We'd like to ease you into this, if possible," Nana continued, bringing up a holographic display of a surface facility and a shaft that penetrated deep into the planet's crust. " but we can't afford to, unfortunately."

The Knight-Scion took a step forwards and squinted at the projection. "Is it an extraction site for this 'Magma-Energy' I've heard so much of?"

Nana nodded, "It is, inside you'll be facing a Conrad-class Klaxosaur."

"It's a bit smaller than a FranXX," Hachi explained.

Nana pointed to a section of the underground facility. "Klaxosaurs feed off magma-energy and appear in its vicinity. Lately, they've been showing up in this Level-8 mine and wreaking havoc throughout the facility."

Ichigo raised a hand. "What about the automatic bulwark system?"

She shook her head. "No use, it can't keep up with them."

"Also," Nana gestured to Casten. "Ave-Rubrum and Strelizia won't be part of this mission."

"Hah!?" Zorome gave an indignant cry. "Why not?"

"My armour's main armament is unsuited to use in there," Casten walked forwards, heavily armoured suit and steel toed boots thumping along.

He jabbed a finger at the projection of the massive at the top of the shaft, slowly following it down to the massive stockpile tanks. "A single shot," Casten paused, raising a gauntleted finger for emphasis. "A single shot from my Thermal Cannon will immolate anything at the point of impact. What if I miss and hit a fuel line?"

Hachi nodded. "He will act as backup in case anything happens up here."

Nana nodded. "You'll need to defend the Plantation by yourselves at some point. If you aren't able to deal with this Klaxosaur then you won't be able to handle any in the future. Focus on the task at hand. Ichigo and Goro will have field command."

"Roger," the pair responded.

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 OCC +** _

* * *

Casten frowned at the display screens. More so that he could not read many of the letters than anything else. Though he guessed from the cockpit vid-link that one of the FranXXs were not faring well. The Knight-Scion crossed an arm over his chest raised his other to pinch his chin in thought.

"What's wrong Chlorophytum?" Hachi asked.

Mitsuru's dispassionate voice answered. "It doesn't seem like Ikuno can do this."

"I'm nearly there! Just give me a bit!" His partner protested, trying desperately to establish a link with her Stamen.

"Mechanical issues?" Casten asked, looking towards one of the half-masked APE adepts that seemed to be fussing at her console.

"No, Chlorophytum's para-capacity is below required levels and dropping. Ikuno just isn't connecting to her Stamen for some reason." she half-responded to the question and reported to her commander.

"Hmph, no go huh?" Hachi mumbled. "Chlorophytum will stay behind. You three go without her."

* * *

Casten left the darkened room, deciding against further disrupting their concentration. He couldn't read any of the messages or script from the dataslates or pict-terminals anyways. The Knight-Scion clicked his tongue in frustration. He would need to ask for a manual or book for him to learn the language of the locals if he wanted to glean a better understanding of them.

He instead returned to the briefing room. Where it seemed observation vid-feeds to the FranXXs eyes were being played as they approached the facility.

" _What a giant shaft, I wonder how far down it stretches…"_  Kokoro thought aloud, her voice carried through by Genista.

Argentea looked upwards at the large arm that held the main line.  _"That's one monster of a pipe,"_ Zorome explained.

Goro whistled.  _"So they use these to extract the magma reserves huh?"_

The FranXX approached the edge and mounted a platforms attached to a cable system. Each taking a platform to carry them to the depths. Supposedly these were designed for transport of heavy-duty mining equipment and was near impossible to break; even under their combined weight.  _"Descend to level 8."_

As the FranXX began to make their way deeper into the facility, Hachi's voice filtered through the intercom. _"As you're all well aware, in order to neutralize a Klaxosaur you have to remove its core and shatter it with your weapons."_

"I don't think they need a reminder of how to kill the Xeno," Casten mumbled, watching the pict-screen as they wound their way past metal corridors and rocky sections that haven't or wouldn't be converted for mining.

As there seemed to be a lull until they would reach their target, Casten's attention turned to the automatic doors that hissed open. Mitsuru and Ikuno approached; the latter seemed… nervous? Uncomfortable? Either way, her hands were clenching nervously in front of her.

"What happened?" Nana asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, that isn't it," Ikuno shook her head.

The caretaker sighed, still managing to smile. "Very well, you've never been the most stable in para-numbers. We'll run some tests on you tomorrow, just to be safe."

Casten stared at the two, expression void of emotion. There was no excuse for failure, to him this was a grave insult to their squad that now lacked a member. But this was not Imperial space, not yet at least. So the Knight-Scion held his tongue, however his gaze was that of unmistakable ire.

"If I may," Mitsuru offered. "maybe the two of us have compatibility issues?"

"A lot of parasites experience this at first. It isn't on grounds for splitting you two up," Nana reassured.

"Is that so?" Mitsuru's gaze wandered. Landing on the Knight-Scion.

Casten noticed something in his voice. Something that drew a shiver down the Knight-Scion's spine. Those snake-like dark green eyes did not land on him out of idle thought. Mitsuru gave him the same aura of those arrogant and ambitious nobles in Imperial society. A dangerous personality that believed in their own superiority to such a degree as to sacrifice and undermine all others. Many an Imperial Guard and even a few Knights have fallen victim to their hubris.

Even though he was probably in the wrong for judging so quickly, the thought disgusted him. Casten couldn't decide to liken Mitsuru to a vulture or a snake.

"We've got a visual on the Klaxosaur. FranXX spreading out." Ichigo's report drew their attention on the monitor once more.

Casten focused on the spherical Xeno that had latched onto the what appeared to be a magma tank; sucking at it like a tick. Was a Conrad-Class that small? How did it break past the automatic defenses of the mines? Something wasn't right, No creature so pathetic would be able to cause such havoc on its own. He would have cautioned them to hold one FranXX back in case of an ambush; but it wasn't his place to do so.

" _Commencing attack,"_  Delphinium announced.

Argentea shrugged.  _"Huh, smaller than I thought it would be."_

Genista breathed a sigh of relief.  _"What a relief, I was scared they wouldn't be much smaller than that Mohorovic."_

Casten viewed the creature with suspicion. While it was true that he was inexperienced; many records, both Imperial and the tomes within his House's annals recorded such luring tactics. One specific mention was that of a young knight in a past age being drawn out by the temptation of easy prey only to get led into a pre-prepared ambush. Needless to say, his demise was recorded in gory and shameful detail.

"This looks like a trap. The Genestealers of the Tyranid-breed Xenos are fond of such trickery," Casten offered his word of caution, he was solemnly ignored.

" _Stay alert, we'll do this as we planned."_  Delphinium warned.

Though a that seemed lost when she immediately rushed forwards and stabbed it with her magma blades, sending a spray of blue blood spurting from the small creature as she dragged to off the tank. It bounced like a rubber ball across the wall, four small claw-like legs extending from its lower body as it screeched. Genista followed up, impaling the Klaxosaur with the oversized bayonet on her battle-cannon. She lifted it into the air for Argentea, magma claws extended to stab into the struggling Xeno.

"Well done!" Nana exclaimed.

* * *

Argentea struck a pose.  _"See that space guy!? That's what I'm capable of!"_ Zorome's voice boasted.

"Hey, cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Miku protested at the vain gesture.

Casten's eyes widened at the display, he stormed up to Nana and snatched the headset she used to communicate with the FranXX pilots. "You incompetent fool! Quit boasting and kill it! Kill it now!" He yelled into the vox.

"Darling's right." A familiar voice spoke up.

Casten turned, finding Zero-Two leaning on a wall with a lollipop in her mouth. She stared at the events unfolding with a bored disregard. "It isn't over till you kill it."

The FranXX visibly winced at the coarse howl. _"He's right, it's not over yet. Destroy the core immediately."_ Delphinium agreed.

"Sheesh, I know-I know," Zorome sighed.

Argentea turned back and raised a claw to stab into the Conrad's fallen form. Still wasting time by rotating her arm to loosen up; as if a machine had need of it.  _"For a Klaxosaur this thing ain't such a big deal."_

The Conrad that had appeared pacified suddenly let loose a deafening screech, jumping up at the pink FranXX that was about to stab it. Argentea fell back from both shock and the creature's sudden momentum. Immediately the monster began tearing at her desperately with its metallic talons and teeth.

Miku's panicked screaming filled the speakers as Argentea struggled.

"Damn you!" Futoshi roared, firing a shot point-blank at the Klaxosaur's penetrating its metallic hide and exposing the core.

Gritting her teeth; Delphinium fell upon the Klaxosaur's exposed core, stabbing down with both blades. After a moment's struggle it fell dead with a final hiss. "Miku, report! Are you okay!?"

Delphinium's concern was cut short when a mass fell from a tunnel dug from the rocky ceiling. Another Conrad, identical to the one they just killed.

"T-there's more!?" Goro exclaimed.

"Wait a second…" Futoshi's voice was filled with horror.

Another one fell, then another, and so on until the metal floor was littered with the small, spherical Xenos.

"How many of them are there!?" Genista gasped, stepping back slowly.

Delphinium moved Argentea's arm over her shoulder and began dragging the fallen FranXX back. "Let's retreat for now!"

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13 Operation Control Center +** _

* * *

"This is bad." Nana clicked her tongue. "They've attracted several Klaxosaurs with by releasing magma energy."

"See what I mean? Told you Darling was right. You should have just sent me right from the start," Zero-Two huffed, leaning back with her arms leisurely behind her head.

"You…" Nana grit her teeth.

Casten closed his eyes and reached up to massage his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"Are you sure about this? They're gonna die, right darling?"

Casten nodded and turned to glare at Nana. "My honor to my fallen House and Emperor demands I save them. I'm going,"

"That's not going to happen" Hachi coldly interjected.

Casten glowered at Hachi's projected form on the pict-screen. "You would ask me to do nothing when they can yet be saved? Are they not your valuable warriors?"

"You're not one of ours. You're an envoy from the Imperium of Man, not a Stamen," Hachi continued. "What if we lose you too?"

"Darling doesn't follow our rules, who's going to stop him from breaking through like before? You?" Zero-Two bounded over to Nana.

"Send me in with my darling." Already tall compared to most girls, her heels made her stand slightly taller than even the older woman and cast a shadow over her.

This failed, however, to intimidate her. "You will  **not**  be allowed to sortie, especially without a Stamen," Nana's tone was firm and her gaze remained impassive.

Casten grit his teeth, about to argue further until Mitsuru's raised hand turned all attention to him. "Why don't I go?"

"I'm the only Parasite Stamen present and she's right, they're all going to die if we don't send help," he continued. "Then I have to go don't I?"

Nana's expression turned grim. "Strelizia is no ordinary FranXX, the connection-"

"Is no problem," Mitsuru interrupted her. "There's no way I can't do it."

The woman paused in thought for a moment, then turned to Zero-Two "Can you ride with Mitsuru?"

Casten's scowl deepened as dark as his mood, this upstart was using the situation as a opportunity. Giving himself the chance to connect to Zero-Two. Either that or he intentionally failed to connect to his partner. The damn snake had then cornered either way.

Zero-Two released an exasperated sigh. "Did you lot hear me? I'm riding out with my darling."

"Casten's not a Stamen!" Nana countered. "He is an  _alien_!"

He shoved between the two and bend down to meet Nana's gaze, his expression that of extreme rage. "You dare spill that from your tongue?! Call me! A Freeblade, A servant of the Emperor, a **Xeno**?!"

Casten's grip tightened over his chainsword, the insult to his identity by insinuating with the like of Orks, and the Tyranid, was enough to give him an aneurysm that would make a Space Marine proud. He was quivering with zeal and fury that made him imagine himself going on a personal crusade.

He took deep breaths, maintain his decorum, he was better than a zealot; he IS better than a zealot, he is an Imperial Knight-Scion, a Freeblade, Zero-Two is depending on him now...

"I...forgive you, for the insult to my identity as a fellow human. I am new, I am not of your world. I may be contracted to the Queen as my status as a Freeblade, but my patience and forgiveness is not an infinite resource. Please consider your words carefully for the foreseeable future, for if it were other than me that you insulted...only blood would enough to demand reparation." Casten proceeds to back away from everyone, lest he does something that he will regret. The words stung him with a vengeance, but otherwise his calm restored.

Nana took a tentative, almost unnoticeable step back, hiding her shock at his sudden change of mood. He  _was_ an alien wasn't he? She relented, not taking his warning at face value. He didn't strike as the type to make idle threats

"Zero-Two will ride with Code: 326, Mitsuru." Hachi suddenly said.

Casten sent the man a hate-filled glare. Hachi remained impassive. "Father ordered it."

Father… that man Casten remembered vaguely from his battle with the Mohorovic-class Klaxosaur. A man in regal robes of white. Really while looking through Ave-Rubrum everyone looked small anyways. This man was something akin to this planet's leader, if a direct order came from him… Casten was in no position to say anything more.

" **FETH!** " He roared, jamming a gauntleted fist into Hachi's projected face. The monitor somehow stayed functional despite the massive spiderweb crack that expanded from where his fist was buried. Petty as it was, he did gain some measure of satisfaction.

He breathed deep then, calming himself once more. Pulling his fist out of its self made crater in the wall, glass and metal shards falling to the floor. He moved to the seats and sat down, his wrists resting on his knees and his gaze fixed on his boots. "Do what you will."

Zero-Two said nothing. She couldn't even muster her usual devil-may-care smile for her darling. Only taking one of his gauntleted hands and giving him a gentle squeeze to reassure him. Though this didn't seem to work, Casten's gaze remained on the floor.

Zero-Two turned, regarding Nana and Mitsuru with a sour expression. "Come on then, since you're so eager to die."

Nana looked on as the pair left. Her gaze turned to the dejected Knight-Scion. She seemed to want to say something to him. "Keep your peace," Casten said, looking up slowly.

He back straightened and his usual scowl returned full-force, "I will follow your commands as far as I see fit. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Excuse me?" Nana exclaimed.

"The Imperium of Man, is an empire of great majesty Miss Nana, it demands we to fight for each other, united in some hope that we can reach the dream the Emperor envisioned for all mankind…" He cast his gauntlet covered hand a gaze; as if there was something within that held a great truth.

Nana remained silent as she took this opportunity to learn more about this Imperium and what she would report back to Hachi and APE to understand the people that held ultimate space superiority.

"However, such an empire that spans a million worlds, also means the Emperor has need for people that while they mean well, may not be as they seem. Inquisitors...assassin's...spies, all are necessary to maintain our vast empire no matter how dishonorable some of their actions may be."

He returned to proper form, his anger processed, but his disapproval not abated.

"I cannot speak of your station, as that is the task you are assigned to do, and all that entails. Just know that while you are a vital necessity, I do not approve of your role as a manipulator. Perhaps we can discuss this another time in hopes we meet eye to eye...if not...well this will be quite a difficult relationship."

His piece said, his fury processed, he sat back down, his arms crossed, but his eyes shone with renewed focus at the mission at hand. A mission that he could see in their bickering was dwindling before his eyes, and he could only clench his teeth, masterfully hidden behind his stoic mask that there is nothing he could do.

Nana likewise kept her silence, as she kept his entire dialogue on record. Information vital to her superiors. She felt something, it was clear what he was insinuating. Casten wasn't fooled by a smile or cheerful encouragement like the parasites, there was no need to force herself to speak to him like she did them.

She had to wonder, what kind of society would raise a child to look out for such cutthroat tactics? She found herself trying to imagine an empire vast beyond reasoning, where entire planets have been rendered lifeless by their own admission simply for tactical or strategic convenience. She supposed a small part of her felt… pity, for him.

Her eyes followed him as he slowly rose to his feet. Stalking over to the windows that overlooked the FranXXs garage. He laid a hand on the glass, metal gauntlets scraping it slightly. Casten's gaze looked at Zero-Two with what seemed a wistful longing and an even deeper scowl when he looked upon the Stamen beside her.

He sighed in defeat and made to leave the room entirely when the two disappeared into Strelizia's mouth, having completely lost interest or simply deemed the events a waste of time. Maybe he just didn't want to see Zero-Two linked to someone else. Either way, he wasn't keen on staying any more.

Which was why the young man suddenly fell to his knees in agony, his eyes wild and mouth open as if he was shocking on something. Sparks of electricity jumped from the metal MIU implant's socket. Hands clutching at the metal that led into his brain.

" **EEEAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"**

It felt like a bolt of lightning was charged through his body, his brain was submerged in freezing waters that overloaded the senses where he could have sworn he could taste the color blue and flexing a fist was scrunching his eyelids. He could feel the cold-hot link to the Throne Mechanicum and Zero-Two as if they were one person, but there was a foreign and unwelcome presence in what should have been a synchronous of three: Zero-Two, Himself and the Throne. Mitsuru was being violently rejected by the Anima within the throne, as he struggled to overcome the anger, pain, disgust, contempt, greed and other emotions he couldn't place nor control.

"Casten!?" Nana gasped, she didn't dare approach him. It was like the socket behind his head was a lighting rod.

"Something's happening in the bay!" An alarmed voice from the OCC yelled.

She ran to the window to find Strelizia's lion-like form writhing, smashing against her moorings and clamps. "What's happening!? Mitsuru, Zero-Two, respond!"

* * *

_**\+ A few moments earlier +** _

_**+Strelizia's cockpit +** _

* * *

Zero-Two settled into the Pistil's position, Mitsuru following soon after into the Stamen's seat. She looked over her shoulder, regarding him with a cold glare. He returned her glare with a smile; more out of triumph of having made a fool of Casten than any friendly gesture. It was sickening.

"Let's get along," Mitsuru offered.

Zero-Two clicked her tongue in irritation and resumed her stance, the monitor hood lowering over her head. "You aren't my darling."

" _Strelizia, prepare for activation,"_  Hachi announced.

Handles extended from her suit's outer thighs and the monitor-hood lit up with the para-capacity number displays. Mitsuru grasped them and concentrated, trying to establish a link with the rumoured single-digit. The spinal column of Zero-Two's suit lighting up.

She didn't want this slime to ride with her. Even if darling wasn't a Stamen. Maybe if she's lucky, he can push him so hard, he dies on the first go instead of the usual three; wouldn't that be a record? Before she too concentrated to establish the link, wanting to get it over with so that she can come back to her darling, hopefully with one less nuisance around.

As the saying goes in the annals of Holy Terra's history; never tempt fate, less the Emperor grants it for you.

Where instead of the familiar feeling where she could feel becoming one with her current partner, it instead gave her pain; the worst pain that she has ever experienced in her short life. It hit her with a force like being rammed by a Land Raider!-what the heck is a Land Raider? How did she know what's a Land Raider?!- and the feeling of white hot needles being jammed into every pore of her skin!

The entire cockpit sparked and shuddered, arcs of electricity burst from every seam. Flares of errant energy travelled from Zero-Two's suit and through the bodies of Strelizia's Pistil and Stamen.

"Wait- wha-AAAAAHH!" Mitsuru cried out in pain when the shock hit him and travelled up his spine.

Despite the agony of having every nerve roasted by electricity Zero-Two managed to hold back, gritting her teeth through it all until she blacked out.

* * *

_**\+ Location unknown +** _

* * *

Doctor Franxx watched the proceedings with vexed interest. He wasn't too keen on forcing Zero-Two to pilot with someone not of her choosing, he didn't know the risk of doing so. Though he was curious as to how her strange relationship with the off-worlder was affecting her para-numbers. It was good that the remote link from all the cameras to his lab had been made beforehand.

This however… this was equal parts concerning and fascinating. He scratched his metallic chin. "Oho… how interesting."

Perhaps he could ask Casten to come in for a medical examination? Would the Imperials even allow it? Well, those questions are best reserved for later, supposing Casten would even survive whatever was happening.

* * *

_**\+ #%01100101 Error 01110010 % +** _

* * *

A plain. Zero-Two found herself lying down in an open plain. There was grass, open skies and the rolling waves of an ocean in the distance… things she had never seen before. Where was she? It felt warm, not in a temperate sense. It was a sensation of warmth that she had felt before. It felt like the embrace they shared yesterday.

Something shifted beside her. It was Mitsuru she realized. "Ngh… What happened?" He moaned, rousing slowly.

" _Thou art intruding on our sanctum"_ A new voice answered, this one sounded warped and hollow, like he was speaking through a vast empty chamber.

The parasites turned to find a foreboding figure looking down on them. A man clad head to toe in metal armour, a cloak of smoke fluttering and dissipating in the breeze.

A moment of silence followed, each waiting for the other to do or say something. Zero-Two was first to do so. "Where's my darling?"

The helmet tilted to the side and gave her a puzzled gaze through his eyeless visor.  _"Thou art speaking foolishness. This place is Questoris Zelius."_

The armoured man pointed to a structure in the distance, at the end of large paved road. It was a fortress. Even from that distance, they could see massive multi-barreled turrets topping each massive towers. The man's armour rattled as he started walking towards it.

Seeing as there was nothing better to- wherever she was, shrugged and followed after the apparition. In contrast to her lax fare, Mitsuru on the other hand was confused beyond all reason. Whatever happened was nothing like when he linked with Ikuno.

Back and forth he looked, wherever he was, nothing to this place except the building that the armoured man Zero-Two was following, he swallowed down the phlegm that built up in his throat, trying to stay calm and keep thinking that he was still in control.

'Pity the poor fool who believes he was in control.' that treacherous part of him nagged, he was a Parasite! He was still here! Hiro's not around anymore, he has a chance to be something!

In the days to come, he would realize how much he would have preferred Hiro's company, for at least he knew as sappy as it was Hiro was kind. Casten was nothing like Hiro, he was worse…

"Hey! Get back here! We dont know whats going on? Didn't Father always tell us not to speak to strangers?!" He tried to assert his authority to his current partner that followed that weirdly dressed man.

Zero-Two didnt even looked back, she picked her ear, as if she only imagined the blowing wind.

It already set off his frayed nerves, but to be treated like he was nothing. No, less than nothing was the last straw to his rationality. He followed after the pair closing the distance between them on this dirt path to the fortress.

"Hey! Now listen here! Don't igno-" He reached a hand to grab his partner's shoulder.

Not seeing the flash of silver that just lopped his hand.

"UWWAAAH!" **Mitsuru screamed, holding his stump. Trying to stem the fountain of blood that gushed forth.**

It hurts! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! It hurts so bad! No, It's just a dream! That's right! It's only a dream! He tried to reason his frantic mind, but the pain was too real!

He kneeled, clenching his stump, not noticing that his missing hand disappeared into mist which would hint that wherever they are is not a real place. Mitsuru looked up from his quivering, mewling form and saw that Zero-Two actually turned around to look at him, but instead of concern for at least being a parasite, she scored a cruel malicious smile the sun above her casted a shadow that made her horns glow red, and her teeth showing her incisors; she enjoyed his pain.

Mitsuru knew then that she was not like them, they were not like Squad 13 she didn't give a damn. He knew fear.

 _"Filthy cur,"_  He flinched at his assailant when he heard the sound of the sword that decapitated his hand being put back into the scabbard, backpedaling away from the two who did this to him.

A strong wind blew over the three, and before they knew it, they were in a different place altogether. They realized that they were now within the very fortress that the knight showed them, in an arena of some kind with massive gates that looked too large for the Franxx to go through, a shadow covered them and they looked towards the shadow that casted their beings. Up high upon the balcony on a dais that held a viewing box most likely for the people of important stations, was a massive stone statue of a man.

He towered over everyone in the area larger than any Franxx, larger than even Darling's machine. He wore a wreath around his head and long hair that flowed to his back. A sword in his hand and the twin headed bird that seemed to be the Imperial symbol was displayed on his chest, the statue was a grand work that must have been carved from a single piece of stone.

Zero-Two quickly put two and two together that whoever this guy is must be the Emperor that darling keeps praising to over and over again. She did not even need to see the knight kneel before the statue; his veneration clearly means alot to him and Darling.

Mitsuru could care less about some statue; he was too occupied bawling at his lost hand.

He once again stood back up, and with a flourish of his sword, the group was transported again; this time, upon the massive shoulder of the statue. It would have been a magnificent view, had the occasion been any different. Zero-Two's patience was running thin. She turned to the armoured man once more, bereft of fear and eyes that is more than ready to challenge him. He seemed to be pleased with such qualities by the bob of his helmet.

Zero-Two gave the eyeless slit an impatient glare. "I won't ask again...Where is my darling?"

There was a heavy silence, before the knight gestured once again to the clearing. One blink later made all the difference.

* * *

Where the was once a plain of verdant beauty...

Was now a shattered hellscape that could not be described in any language that exists in Mitsuru's vocabulary.

The sound of thunder was rampant, it happened every few seconds of every minute! Guns barking, smoke threatening to choke him, and the smell of blood and oil so thick that he could feel like he was drowning in it!

The once blue sky was a horrific shade of purple that if he looked hard enough he could see what looks like countless teeth with terrifying crooked grins. There were ships that floated in the skies that made their plantations look laughably tiny, mighty cannons scorched other ships of equal might, and on the ground, liquefying the peaceful plains into molten lava.

The guns that dotted the fortress thundered relentlessly, hitting targets both on the ground and in the sky. The Battle on the ground was of millions of soldiers that pocketed the landscape as they barrel into monsters that he thought were only in ones most twisted nightmares. Scores of machines like Casten's charged or fired upon other machines that appeared to be twisted parodies of themselves in visceral fashion. Where one could almost feel the crunch of one's skull being crushed when one of the machines stepped on another like him.

The worst of all though...was the giant that was coming closer to them.

It was horrible…

It towered over the battlefield, like a specter of death, it was an engine that only promised oblivion and bathed in delight of the suffering it showers upon the lesser. Mitsuru didn't realize nor could he even hear how loud his chattering teeth clicked and clacked like a musical orchestra, before realizing that this must be what a devil looked like. He saw only himself in its glass dead eyes, as it trudged over to him. Valiant knights tried to stop its path only to be blocked by its escorts, or simply crushed underfoot.

Zero-Two however saw it very differently. She held her head high, and looked upon the world before her...This was her darling's world...this was once her darling's home...and the ones that are violating and desecrating it...are her darling's enemies.

More importantly, this is her darling's war…

" _Your 'darling',_ " the man pointed his sword up at a small swarm of stubby-winged flying boxes that rose lazily into the air. Away from a battle already lost. So that they may fight again another day. No matter how bitter the defeat.

The girl knew this was a memory. Yet she called out to him all the same when she saw the young man standing on the open ramp of one of the retreating aircraft. She felt a fire, a burning sensation that filled her chest and made her want to scream out. Only now did he know all those little feelings she felt around him were something more. She felt his anguish, his pain, his outrage.

It was not long until she was face to face with the enemy that shattered her darling's most cherished place, and she could only feel hate for this wretched monster. A flutter to her side, she saw the armoured man that travelled with them rushed towards the beast on air as he would on the ground, with a sword aloft, as he dove straight towards the towering terror.

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!** "

The knight stabbed its sword into the Traitor Warlord Titan and everything lit up in a flash of white.

"I see...we are not so different darling…" Zero-Two's were her last thoughts as she feels herself drifting, drowsy, before sleep took her into its comforting embrace. She dreamed of her darling and in it, was her darling going to war.

"Never again…" she hears his eternal vow, and Ave Rubrum walks once more.

* * *

_**\+ Magma energy mines: Level 8 +** _

* * *

" _What do you mean Strelizia isn't coming!?"_ Delphinium cried out as she braced against the blast door, trying to hold the horde of Conrad-class Klaxosaurs that bashed against it at bay.

Argentea sprang back to life. Miku seems to have come to, taking control of her FranXX once more. Genista gave a cry of celebration.  _"Miku came back to life!"_

" _Hey! I never died!"_ Argentea yelled back.

" _Are you oka-!"_ Delphinium's concern was cut off by the Klaxosaur's increasing numbers on the other side bashing against it some more.

The two other FranXX scrambled to help their leader brace the groaning metal. "We can't hold on much longer! Why can't you deploy Strelizia!?" Futoshi cried out.

There seemed to be a commotion happening on the other end of the line, emergency klaxons sounding off in the background amidst their struggle against the Conrad-class Klaxosaurs. Did something happen at the plantation? Was there an attack?!

" _HQ!?"_  Delphinium asked, receiving no response.  _"Are you receiving? We need help!"_

" _Casten!? Are you alright!?"_ Nana's distress was heard, broadcasting on the open channelf. _"What's happening to Strelizia-unconscious!? Get a medical team down immediately!"_

" _HQ!? HQ!?"_ Delphinium desperately screamed into the radio.

Ichigo began to panic, were they about to die? On their first operation? Before they could have accomplished anything? She couldn't hear her brother's voice call for her to be calm herself; too focused on the very real possibility of their deaths. Her mind travelled to Hiro, what would he do? How would he save them?

"Ichigo! get a hold of yourself! Hey, ngh-!" Goro jerked forwards, the handles attached to Ichigo's thighs suddenly feeling like leadened weights in his hands. "Why… so heavy!"

Delphinium fell to her knees, the FranXX's Stamen and Pistil no longer in harmony. "H-Hey! What's gotten into you!?" Argentea cried in alarm as she was left to push back the weight and force the horde behind the door on her own.

Thankfully Ichigo snapped back into focus a moment later, regaining full control.

But the damage had been done. The blast door crumpled under the strain and Argentea only narrowly managing to jump backwards far enough to not be pinned underneath it. With their barrier gone, the squad had only one choice.

"We can't stay here!" Goro yelled, taking charge from Ichigo. "Make a run for the center! we need to get out of here!"

The three FranXX took off, the swarm of monstrosities that literally filled the corridor behind them; clambering after their vaunted food source. Their high-pitched shrieks and clattering claws haunting the squad's every step. Through halls lit up with the red glow of emergency lights the FranXX sprinted towards the central magma-energy pipe and the cable-elevator platforms.

As the reached their destination however, Genista suddenly stopped. The other two FranXX running into her back. "Hey! What's…wrong..." Goro's throat dried up at the sight that greeted them.

The return cable-elevator was completely covered in the spherical Klaxosaurs. Whether by chance or design, they were cornered. A deep rumble drew Argentea's attention to a massive figure that seemed to crawl down the largest tunnel, blocking the light from the mining lamps with its immense bulk.

" _H-hey leader, what do we do?"_  Argentea whimpered.

Delphinium's face monitor was frozen in abject horror when the massive version of the smaller Conrad-class Klaxosaurs loomed over the three. Its X-shaped maw opened to reveal thin, tentacle-like mandibles filled with razor sharp teeth. It slowly drew closer to her face, ready to snap shut and begin feeding on the rich magma-energy within the FranXX.

Her mind travelled to Hiro, what would he do? How would he save them? They had all expected him, the best pilot of them all, the one that had given them their names, to lead them. To hold them together and know what to do in times of crisis.

Ichigo was never ready to for this. She stared into the toothy pit that would be her end.  _"I've failed as a leader… everyone, Hiro, I'm sorry…"_

A loud horn echoed throughout the chamber, the sound penetrated the skittering Conrad swarm's frenzy from the unknown sound. The horn got louder, as it got louder, its arrival muffling the whistling sound of its terminal velocity descent. A large shape collided directly atop of the abnormally large Conrad-Class Klaxosaur, its dynamic entrance applied in the same way in which it will doll out its retribution.

The Conrad-class exploded into squalorly fountain of blue biomechanical blood that flooded the tunnel and drenched everything in the vicinity. Its collision and the explosion of kinetic energy was strong enough to send both FranXXs and the Klaxosaurs get swept up in the backlash of the multi-ton projectile in a cloud of blue blood, metal fragments, and dust, essentially blinding both friend and foe. The magnificent display was enough to snap everyone out of their panic, dut still dazed by the impact left in its wake from essentially being close to ground zero.

"Hiro?" Ichigo looked up.

For Ichigo, as a result of a combination of panic and relief was still in the throes of delirium as her first experience of being so close to death, when she could see, feel, and smell the Klaxosaur just moments from killing her. In her eye's their rescuer's silhouette, transposed Hiro as if he was standing right in front of her. Her heart swelled in joy and relief seeing him again to rescue everyone, unconsciously moving her hand towards him to take his hand, his gentle smile there to pick her up.

Reality however was a cruel tormenter; she bit back a wince as instead of a gentle guiding hand, she felt the cold surface of Ave Rubrum's adamantine chainsword casing shoving her FranXX to stand. Hiro's shadow was gone like a paper sheet torn in half, meeting face to face in the baleful fiery glow of Ave Rubrums lenses before all but shoving her behind the wanted to cry, as moisture gathered that threatened to break past her eye sockets at the harsh and unforgiving truth.

Hiro was gone. Casten is here to stay no matter how much she could cry, beg, and scream every night before she fell asleep from exhausting her tears.

Ave Rubrum did not stay idle, and took the opportunity to do a full spin sweep while the shock drop lasted.  **"Withdraw! I will grab their attention."**  He stabbed at another one, before crushing it underfoot core and all.

" **Come xenos! Show me what passes for fury amongst your misbegotten kind!"** If it showed any damage with such a reckless tactic it certainly didn't show it, inside however was a different story.

Casten gambled high on his recklessness and prayed for the Emperor's protection. Using his chainsword as a makeshift climbing axe, he made solid headway that, while controlled in his descent, lacked the speed he urgently needed. Only when the large Conrad-class xeno came into Ave Rubrum's sensorium did he take immediate action, kicking off the wall, dislodging his chainsword and hoping his descent crushing the xeno will absorb any excess impact. Praise be in His name it worked! If a little too well, as readings indicate his knight suffered some negligible stress, dipping the lower half Ave Rubrum's structural integrity into the yellow.

A trio of Conrad-Class Klaxosaurs were perforated into shreds, their crystal cores shattering under the spray of Rubrum's heavy stubber bullets. Only for five to take their place, before a sweeping strike of the venerable chainsword ripped them into twine. One of the crystal core was still intact on a twitching Conrad-class, before a swift stomp crushed it underfoot.

If the stories of knights fighting against the Tyranid was anything remotely like this, he was fighting a losing battle, realizing how ill-equipped he was to deal with the sheer quantity of the xenos. Doubly so when their crystal cores are high priority targets lest they regenerate and continue fighting.

Squad 13 were already in full retreat even before Ave Rubrum arrived. Genista being the only one with the gun, the normally gentle soul tried desperately to help in any way, but the knight was constantly on the move, the emission from his cannon, the roar of the chainsword and even his loud cants blaring from his speakers attracted all the klaxosaurs to him. Whenever they started to pile atop his ion shield, the thermal cannon ensured that he had the means for a keep-away strategy melting any potential swarming maneuvers, before getting back into melee. She tried to help yet fear kept her from risking friendly fire; perhaps it was for the better, but as Rubrum said, the mission was lost, and they need to leave.

Delphinium was the first to get on the platform with Argentia's help before getting on the next one. Genista was not far behind, keeping a firm grip on her gun, while holding tightly to the cable that would get them out of the mines.

Rubrum's sensorium tracked the current roster of Squad 13 as they ascended up the cable. He stabbed another charging Conrad right down its gullet and revved the Reaper's engine, blue ichor spraying as the two halves fell away.

" **I walk in the Emperor's immortal shadow!"** Conrads on his left were peppered into blue chunks.

" **I am the Knight that protects his children!"** Thundering feet carried the Knight armour forwards and into range to sweep his chainsword

" **The stars belongs to mankind, as is our birthright!"** A mental command in configuring his Thermal Cannon, a spray of agitated molecules incinerated the final group of Klaxosaurs, giving him the space he needed for a short reprieve.

This was foolishness. Casten knew that well enough. Ave Rubrum's gaze turned upwards to see the platforms the FranXX ascend to safety. He would have no such luxury. There was no crane that could bear the weight of Ave Rubrum arriving anytime soon. All around him lay the shredded and broken bodies of the Xenos, his armour's heraldry covered in streams of blue alien blood.

He had cleared the Xeno from the main shaft's circular chamber for the moment but the fighting here was taxing. Even now he hears their skittering legs as they clambered towards him from every tunnel. As unsuited as his Knight-Errant was to fighting such massed foes, there was no turning back now. His mind wandered to the text he had read of Merek Grimaldus of the Black Templars Astartes chapter and his deeds and words during the Third war of Armageddon,

Ave Rubrum's feet stomped down and drove massive dents into the metal panels of the floor. **"I have dug my grave here Xeno scum! I will either triumph or I will die!"** He declared, revving his Reaper as the new swarm rushed at him from every tunnel.

A tide of blue and black surged forth, seeming to gather on the opposing side of the shaft's chamber. That suited him just fine, it gave him the chance to fire another two bolts of searing heat into them. This barely gave the swarm pause as they screamed at the Knight, who had already bore his Reaper chainsword at the ready.

He met them in a clash of ripping Adamantium blades and biomechanical talons. His Ion shield rippled; having to deflect so many minor blows, the golden barrier seemed to waver. Though the Reaper cleaved through the many of the group with ease, the remainders fell away at his flanks and reformed into smaller waves.

Ave Rubrum twisted his torse to the side and swung again, his other arm letting loose a half aimed shot from his Thermal Cannon at the the other group that had tried to surround him. Casten hissed in frustration when more streamed into the chamber.

Were they acting as a hive mind like the Tyranid-Breed Xenos? No, if the records were correct then they would have already overwhelmed him. These were simply attacking in response to a threat or were following one another. In short, he would have no choice but to kill them all to get them to stop.

Ave Rubrum's heavy Stubber let loose a torrent of slugs in a wide arc, crippling those Conrads that the didn't kill. This was bad, he wasn't killing fast enough. They crawled all along the walls of the shaft now, leaping at him at random intervals and forcing him to change his Ion shield's facing or swing his chainsword in response. In that time those on the ground approached to leap and clawed at his armour's greaves.

He felt a stinging pain, as if he had just run through a bush of razor-sharp leaves. His Ion shield was focused on this back to prevent them from striking at this exposed components. Conrads snapping against the energy barrier. So many had gathered that he was reduced to stomping on them with every step even as he maneuvered to swing at others.

Another rumble, another swarm was about to rush in; this one, however, was different. Ave Rubrum's lenses was met by the tunnels literally overflowing with the Klaxosaurs. He fired his cannon as fast at he could, yet those tens he killed in a single shot were but drops in the ocean.

" **GA-ACK!** "

They formed a tsunami of bodies that crashed against his chassis, knocking the Knight off his feet and into the ground with a fountain of blue fluid and shredded Conrad body parts. Ave Rubrum's Ion shield fizzled as it strained to slow so many blows at once that slowly chipped away at his armour. To Casten it was like lying down in a rainstorm of needles and blades.

The Reaper chainsword tore through them as he blindly forced the ripping blade through the mass that buried him. Trapped under them, every panicked shot blew a massive hole in the pile, but it was useless. They filled the entire chamber like running water, the thrashing Knight's struggles growing fainter as they piled on.

The ruby life glow of Ave Rubrum's lenses slowly began to fade as his visor disappeared under the forms of the Klaxosaurs. His cannon's desperate fire died out and the sounds of talon stabbing and chipping at his Adamantium armour permeated the pipe-shaft. Pain spread throughout Casten's mind as each stab or scratched burned at his skin. His Heavy Stubber had been torn off, readings from his diagnostic cogitator of his armour was being breached.

As the darkness consumed his vision, Casten's thoughts wandered to Zero-Two. He saw her smile in that distance speck of daylight so far above him.

" **RRRRAAAAHHH!**!"With a final yell of defiance; Casten willed Ave Rubrum to force his Reaper through the growing floor of Klaxosaurs.

Covered in blue blood, Casten saw his own hand in the place of Ave Rubrum's Chainsword, reaching up to her. Pain from the link to his Knight permeated through every nerve in his body, driving the young knight to delirium. As more Conrads buried the Knight and obscured more of his vision, his mind began to drift away.

His lips formed a wistful smile under the helm.

The pink-haired girl's form grew more and more distant, darkness almost completely spilling over his vision, Ave Rubrum's outstretched chainsword now almost completely buried. He saw the blue luminescence of the Klaxosaurs as their talons started to wrench his cockpit's hatch open, their shrieks and the agonized groans of Ave Rubrum's hull echoing inside.

"I'm sorry… goodbye."

With that, he closes his eyes. His war is coming to an end, the Emperor's judgement awaits him. May He find him worthy.

* * *

_**\+ 01100001 01101100 -ERT, ALERT ST-01100001 01110100-US CRITICAL +** _

* * *

Zero-Two saw her darling on a hill, surrounded by a field of green. He stood steadfast and straight as he always did. She smiled, skipping towards him. Her gait faltered when she got closer and entered the shadow of ominous black clouds that cast a grim gloom over the field. As she got closer, the hill Casten stood on saw revealed to be Ave Rubrum's twisted wreck, the cockpit split open like a can.

Casten doubled over in pain, using his broken chainsword's casing for support. Blood leaked from the seams of his armour, she saw him wrench off his helmet to vomit a torrent of dark red staining the scorched metal of the downed armour in crimson blotches.

Her eyes widened. "Darling!?"

She started running, passing the burned out hulks of various other Knight armours and tanks. Past the broken bodies of various species that she hadn't seen yet known, over the grass that had now been reduced to black cinders; not matter how much distance she seemed to run, her darling seemed to remain just out of reach.

He seemed to notice her calling to him. He was still hunched over, yet his navy-blue met her teal for but a moment. Blood still streamed from between the young Knight-Scion's teeth when he sent her a weak smile. She reached out to him, still running, still never drawing any closer.

Split, bloodstained lips whispered to her. "I'm sorry… goodbye."

* * *

_**\+ Strelizia's cockpit +** _

* * *

A flash of lightning across the sky brought a blinding light that forced her eyes shut. When Zero-Two opened her eyes, she saw the flashing red error messages across every surface of the Strelizia's dark cockpit and the monitor-hood of her parasites suit still drawn over her head. She pushed up and looked behind her, withdrawing the hood.

Behind her, Mitsuru was awake, his eyes wide and huddled in the fetal position, muttering a string of unintelligible ramblings under his breath. He was shivering and twitching at random, yet his eyes remained fixed forwards at some unseen horror.

She didn't say anything. She simply casted the Stamen a disgusted glare.

Zero-Two felt a sudden stab of pain at her chest. She brought a hand over her heart and clutched at the her red piloting suit. Her breathing quickened, a shiver running down her spine at the sensation. This cold fear, she knew it's meaning.

"Get out!" Strelizia's cockpit hissed open, Zero-Two throwing the quivering wreck out of the quasi-lion mech's mouth.

Med-teams intercepted Mitsuru's traumatized body, cushioning him from falling off the gangplank. Putting the unfit Parasite on a stretcher, their attempts to give Zero-Two similar aid was met with the red teeth of the lion headed FranXX, followed immediately with it thrashing against its harness.

The manacles didn't take long to resist as they were built to keep a FranXX in place, not to restrain against one. Strelizia clawed its way out one paw at a time, before sprinting right into the hangar doors, pulverizing it in a shower of debris.

"Hang in there darling!" Zero-Two's frantic cry understated her true desperation.

Plantations always distanced itself at least five kilometers from the mission area; this distance being short enough for when FranXX needed to evacuate or quickly deploy reinforcements. Even as diminished Strelizia's form was, she could make it. If her darling would last until then.

She had long since lost hope for a happy life, ready to die without meaning, or purpose. Just fight until she dies, enjoy the struggle and the rush of battle in that moment. That is, until her darling came into her life.

He was everything she thought would have been: a huge stick in the mud, unyielding, abrasive; and that silly code of honor. She was happy that he was all that, and much more. Most importantly to her that came with all that: he was kind. He cherished her, made her feel wanted. No matter what the Parasites or APE said, she was human to him. Whatever this feeling they shared, she doesn't want to lose it. If this feeling they shared was lost, she might never know how to go forward.

She ran as fast as Strelizia's four limbs could carry her. In her mind's eye, she could see the monsters were so close to her darling, their talons but an arm's length away from tearing him from his mortal coil. She didn't care about the screams or orders from the Plantation for get to stop; it was her darling, nothing they could do or say would stop her.

She hated a lot of things; one of them were those stupid prayers the weaklings perform every morning and every night. The council were just old men, nothing more, nothing less; they can be killed like any other. However; this Emperor person that her darling prays to, would he listen to someone like her?

He better be, because if her darling's devotion to him was that strong, then he would help her give the strength so that she can save her darling. So that they can continue fighting. So that her life finally can have meaning, and that was right next to her darling. It wasn't just for him to make a place where he belonged anymore, it was for her to stay beside him.

The talons scratched plates on her darling's armour. That was it, it was all or nothing, her fury reached her boiling point, and a fire blossomed in her breast as she yelled to herself and her darling.

"Come on! Don't you want to save darling!?" She screamed, pushing her FranXX further.

"Zero-Two?" It was Casten's voice that filtered into her cockpit.

* * *

_**+Plantation #13 +** _

* * *

Watching through the Plantation's camera feed, the APE command staff seemed to panic. Strelizia was establishing a Para-Sync with the Questor that wasn't even close. Gauges of red and blue flashed and raised before stabilizing.

"Oh! Amazing Strelitzia!" Doctor FranXX exclaimed. "Go! Shine like how you were meant to be!"

Strelitzia floated for a brief moment as Zero-Two began to feel the changes to her body. Strelitzia's quadrupedal body shifted, standing on atop two feet, her legs shifted to become her shoulders, and her head mounted upright on a proper neck.

She was no longer a beast, but a proper Franxx. In her darling's words, the divine shape of humanity; and she can save her darling.

Strelitzia rocketed towards the mines, flying faster than any FranXX squad could ever hope to achieve, leaving a sonic boom in her wake.

* * *

 

_**\+ magma- energy mineshaft +**_

* * *

 

Like a stone thrown into a lake, Strelizia's dive into the swarm of Klaxosaurs splattered them against the shaft's walls in gruesome fashion, blue blood exploding upwards like a fountain of ichor.

Landing in the small opening made by the sheer force of her landing, Strelizia stabbed her bladed lance down to wrench off the Conrad-Class that had been scrambling halfway into Ave-Rubrum's cockpit. The glowing blade arced wide, shearing off the Klaxosaurs that were too preoccupied attacking the downed Imperial machine to even bother with her.

She saw Ave Rubrum laying on his back, armour chipped, scratched and dented in more places than she cared to count and covered in completely in Klaxosaur blood. Zero-Two felt rage boil her blood at the sight. Strelizia's eyes widened as she cast a baleful gaze over her shoulder.

" _You. Hurt. My. Darling."_  Her grip on her lance tightened.

A flash of her amber lance split ten Conrads. The FranXX pivoted her footing in a pirouette that spun body her like a deadly dance. What should have been one swing, following with another, became a continuous sequence of a physical melody of massacre. Strelitzia's form and mindset was an epiphanic, almost divine balance between tranquility and rage. A toss of her lance jammed several Conrads, a twist of her cable, and with a flick of her wrist, her lance became a living morning star, where it collided with its forsaken biomechanical brethren.

In the midst of Strelizia's rampage, despite her unreal force and tranquil fury, she never strayed far from Ave Rubrum; from her darling.

There was a beauty to her savagery, where every Klaxosaurs snuffed at the end of her lance meant one less threat to her darling. She slashed, she stabbed, and she crushed. This feeling in her body, where she fought not just for herself, but also for darling. Their numbers dwindled away, as one by one and sometimes five by five, her blade carved and painted to an orchestra of combat in blue blood.

Her symphony, came to an end, with a crystal core crushed underfoot by Strelitzia's metallic heel.

" **Z...Z..."**  The Knight's external vox speaker crackled, tinged in white noise and static but still audible.

**"Zero-Two?"**

Casten's fragile consiousness beheld the face of his rescuer, and he could not help but chuckle at the curiosity of these machines. They were very pleasing to the eye, such sharp and powerful eyes like a noble eagle, her face sharp and the facsimile of 'her' mouth was a sweet shade of red like lipstick. Her painted torso, for lack of a better word, bloomed of womanhood, narrow hips and full breasts; she was the definition of a strong beauty.

Strelizia rushed over to Ave-Rubrum, his head tilted up to her. One of his lenses were cracked and flickering, sparks showered it every once in awhile as the mech's head moved; it seemed exhausted, reflecting the Knight within.

Strelizia straddled the knight's waist; carefully, she leaned down. Casten was alive. She knew he was in pain, but her heart fluttered that he was alive to feel it. Her hands reached out, digging her fingers in to pry open the jammed cockpit hatch before peering inside. He sat motionless on his Throne Mechanicum, grey suit stained a deep crimson and armour plating shredded from the claws of the Conrad that had managed to break partway in.

" _Darling!"_  Strelizia gasped.

It looked like the iron maiden leaned down to kiss the angled faceplate of Ave Rubrum, supporting it with both hands. Her features returned to a blank white and her cock pit opened. Zero-Two climbed out, using Strelizia and Ave Rubrum's heads as a bridge to reach him. Ignoring the wound on her own head.

They had cut him all over, some deeper than others but none vital. The Throne had already disconnected him. The blood dyed his suit almost entirely. He was exhausted by that point, without even the strength to lift his head to look at girl as she practically tore off his helmet, which sported numerous gouges that cut far enough to reach his face and draw wide gashes.

Yet… he smiled. It was his usual weak, thin smile. His eyes were closed, already unconscious but still smiling.

"Idiot darling," she huffed, finding a grin crawling its way onto her features. She leaned down, planting her lips onto his before hauling his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

* * *

Squad #13, alongside Brigid and her Imperial retinue, gathered at the edge of the shaft, watching as the FranXX and Knight were recovered, cables attached to the mechs below winching up. It was twilight at this point. The two were trapped in the mineshaft for nearly a full day until the APE staff could get a crane powerful enough to haul Strelizia and the much heavier Ave Rubrum up.

"Ave Rubrum saved us all again, huh…" Kokoro sighed.

Futoshi hummed. "I didn't expect him to just jump in after us or for Strelizia to jump in after  _him_."

"I-I'm sorry. That was my bad," Zorome apologized reluctantly.

Miku looked to her partner and sighed. "Don't be stupid. It doesn't matter whose fault it was. We're partners, right?"

Her partner seemed moved to tears. Though Miku seemed to be less enthusiastic about his sobbing.

Goro turned, noticing Ichigo's dark mood. "What's wrong? You weren't acting like yourself."

"Sorry," she feigned a smile to hide her heartache. "I guess I panicked when I heard help wasn't coming."

"They have returned," Brigid suddenly said.

Ave Rubrum came first; some of them were shocked at the state of the Imperial machine. Brigid began to throw a fit at Ave Rubrum's damage, rambling about the processes she would have to go through to repair him. Cleaning the suit and unclogging the joints and vents from Klaxosaur blood and so on.

Then Strelizia rose from the depths next. Her cockpit left open, Zero-Two sat on the open hatch, the young Knight-Scion lay upon her lap with his armour all but removed by the girl. The squad gasped at Casten's condition and wounds, though he seemed alright for the moment; Zero-Two had used his emergency first aid kit within the Knight's armour.

She ran her fingers through his short black hair, teal eyes locked lovingly on his sleeping features. She leaned down and gave him another peck on the forehead.

"Thanks darling," she smiled, uncaring that he couldn't hear her at the moment. She watched the sunset with her darling on her lap, a hand caressing his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Immortal Communion

Special thanks to deadzombie and Tech Jammer for BETA and co-authoring.

* * *

_**\+ 001 M.42 +** _

_**\+ Location Unknown +** _

* * *

A flash of light from a viewscreen in the council chamber displayed numerous recordings of FranXX engaging Klaxosaurs in battle, a group of holographic pentagonal bars raising and lowering at the center of the circle of councilors. The chamber bore the same barren dead forest on its view screens behind the APE councillors, that same oppressive white light.

"Klaxosaur activity has increased as of late," Father announced. "Large ones are reportedly showing up everywhere. This is unprecedented."

Another councillor piped up. "The Nines are dealing with with them for now. However, they have their own tasks to accomplish."

A muscular councillor huffed indignantly. "How long will Strelizia fool around?"

Father kept silent at that, waving a hand to bring up a few projections of Strelizia's recent transformation. Fighting to save Ave Rubrum and rising from the depths of the shaft. Another brought up the final events of the day; where Zero-Two was nursing the wounded and exhausted Knight.

The gathered councillors were dumbstruck. Some leaned in to take a closer look; others murmured to their compatriots.

"She established a remote parasite-synchronisation with our Imperial guest," Father nodded. "While he was in his own machine no less."

"That's impossible!" The muscular APE councilor exclaimed.

"Yet t happened; the evidence is before us," the female counselor said. "We should recall her, this might taint her blood."

"Wait," The thin councilor interjected. "This could be an opportunity. Imagine if we could use this technology to double the number of our forces. Plus we all saw the effectiveness of their machine."

"There is more to it than the machine," Father revealed a recording of the young Knight-Scion during his time during the Ritual of Becoming.

The others watched tentatively as the recording played out. Hachi's voiced drone out an explanation detailing the events. "This recording was captured from a hidden camera in chamber. The sound has been muted, the reason will be made obvious."

"As far as we know the 'Throne Mechanicum' works in three stages. The first is physical," He paused the video feed and zoomed in on the back of the Knight's neck, specifically the black umbilical cable attached to the socket behind his head. "The Imperials have Implantation technology called a Mind Impulse Unit."

"When connected to the Throne it starts by firing every nerve in the body. Zelius's… Sacristan," Hachi seemed uncertain for a moment. "Personnel that are responsible for maintenance and care for suits of Knight armour. According to Sacristan Brigid, this starts firing every single nerve in the human body. Causing muscle spasms when random nerves will start firing and intense pain."

The councilors sat in silence, watching the recording of the Knight thrashing in his bonds. After a long moment, he stilled and started speaking to the air. "This is stage two," he continued.

The projections showcased the bonding ritual at its zenith. Zero-Two having already curled up on his lap and comforted the Knight amidst his pain. "The final stage is linking with the armour itself. As you've already seen when he battled the Mohorovic-class Klaxosaur."

Two new hololithic projections appeared before each councilor: One of Ave Rubrum engaging training targets. Another that depicted a multicoloured scan of Casten's brain, taken while he was unconscious and given medical aid. It showed a brain that had a 'normal' state of activity at rest represented on the sensors as branches of light. Bits of metal and fine unnatural fibre that all led to the neural implant highlighted by the X-ray.

"This was taken after his recent actions left him wounded. We took these scans under the pretext of giving him medical aid."

"From what Doctor Franxx has told us, each Knight armour has an 'Anima', an almost fully aware consciousness in the machines. According to the Imperials Knights, they were made to be guardians and protectors of human colonies throughout space in hazardous environments. To prevent a Knight from turning against the people it's supposed to protect, the original inventors built a failsafe that affect the pilot's brain chemistry."

One of the councilors made a sound akin to one clearing his throat. "So not unlike some of our technology."

Hachi's voice hummed in agreement. "Yes. It increases aggression in combat as well as strategic thinking but it also ties the pilot to a house and people. As you know this particular one has none of those, but Doctor Franxx has confirmed he has some emotional investment in Zero-Two. Please observe."

Another image window appeared next to to the X-ray scans. It was the medical ward that Casten was resting in, his head still in the diagnostic scanner ring, the door hissing open. Zero-Two stood at the door frame and walked to sit at his bedside. Casten's brain immediately lit up with activity, flaring and rousing him from his slumber. The readings indicated a elevated levels of certain chemicals in her neural chemistry.

The moment Zero-Two approached, his brain scans showed a massive increase in Glutamate Dopamine, Oxytocin… a host of chemicals associated with the human emotions of love, relief… even small traces of those present in parental care of young.

"Doctor Franxx, in a recent test, has confirmed that Zero-Two has been showing odd results in her more recent tests. Almost exactly the same symptoms as the off-worlder," Hachi finished.

The female councilor gasped. "He's in a constant para-sync with Zero-Two yet not suffering from the effects of her past Stamen!?"

Father nodded, though he needn't have done so. "So it would seem."

She lost all composure at that point. "He has tainted her! We must separate them at once!"

"With respect," Hachi interrupted. "The only way to do that is by force; he's shown to be protective of Zero-Two to an unnatural degree. Even if she goes willingly, he will defend her and knowing her, she would be persuaded to stay."

"The Imperials aren't fools. They sent what they call a 'Freeblade Knight'. To them he's more or less a very valuable mercenary. A political tool as well as a warrior. They would lose relatively little if we killed him since he has no 'House'. But..." Hachi trailed off.

The thin man gave a hum in understanding. "If something happens and he dies, then our spaceborne friends would have a pretext to attack, at the very least this will sour relations and rob us of a golden opportunity."

He continued. "Well, Plantation #13 corps is an experimental squad after all. Perhaps we could have Nana open a dialog? We may stand to gain if we stay in his good graces for when he inevitably reports on us."

A sudden murmured cacophony opened up between them as they voiced agreement or disagreement. Some loudly other softly, in rage or calmness, all a mess.

"Enough," Father's holographic projection rose to stand on the air, his voice bringing the discourse to an end. "I approve of continued study. Let us learn more of this… Freeblade; this council is adjourned."

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13: Squad #13 Barracks +** _

_**\+ Medical wing +** _

* * *

"I-It's the face… the face of a demon," Mitsuru muttered and rambled on and on. "No! No! Please-!"

Futoshi gave the canopy bed an unnerved glance, picking up the tray of food left completely untouched. As he strode past, the overweight boy leaned down to check on Mitsuru. His condition hadn't changed; the boy shivering and babbling his stream of unintelligible recounts of some horror that nobody could understand.

He stepped out into corridor, to the rest of his squad that gathered there. They wore grim expressions, wracked with worry.

"How is he?" Ichigo, his squad's leader said.

"He hasn't touched any of his food," Futoshi said, looking over his shoulder at the bed. "Maybe I should eat it so it doesn't go to waste," he looked down at the food on the tray.

Zorome peeked over the door frame. "He's been like that ever since we got back."

The telltale sound of heavy boots, thumped at the wooden floor. Casten approached; he appeared almost like a muscular mummified corpse from old myths, wrapped in bandages all over his body under his form-fitting black shirt and grey pants.

He observed with an impassive sweep of his head before folding his hands over his chest in the sign of the Aquila.

"Greetings," he finally murmured, voice muffled by the bandages wrapped around his lower face.

His head turned to the medical wing that he had recently been released from. "No change?"

Zorome sneered. "No thanks to you!"

Ichigo said nothing. Though the blue-haired girl did give him the usual scornful glare.

Casten gave the diminutive eyesores an icy glare in retort but closed his eyes a moment later. Scorn would earn him no allies; the Stamen was right, in a way. He relaxed his rising ire and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I did not consciously cause his plight. I had no way of knowing that the MIU link had established a… connection to Zero-Two. My apologies," he dipped his head and raised an open hand, staring at his palm as if he could see the bond that bound the girl and himself.

The others seemed to believe him. Though he wasn't paying attention.

Though he didn't smile, his mind drifted to a myth from pre-Imperium ancient Terra. Something about a red string that bound those fated to one another. Casten would have found such superstition was humorous if it didn't remind him of her absence. It left a hole… to put it plainly, he missed her.

"I shall… speak to him," he suggested. "Perhaps I will understand his plight."

Kokoro, Goro and Ikuno seemed relieved, or at least appreciated the sentiment, flashing him smiles or small nods. He nodded back, straining a smile to hide his longing. Casten was alarmed, even as he took the slow steps towards the bed. He hadn't expected such a strong desire for a specific person's company before.

He stared into the opening of the bed's canopy; at the fetal shaking form that sat huddled in the darkness, bandaged from electrical burns. "Mitsuru."

The Knight's voice was kept low, reminding himself that this boy was not a proud citizen of the Imperium. He had not seen the horrors of the great foes of mankind or known the comfort of the Emperor's light. He took another cautious step towards the blinds separating him and the boy; maintaining a relaxed but steadfast composure.

The Stamen released a whispered mumble. "Shut up already! I can- I can still hear it! Loud sounds of guns everywhere and everything; I can hear them laughing! They can't be real! My head hurts remembering! The Astra Militarum were overrun-… Wait... what's that? No... no, I wasn't there!"

Casten's eyes widened. Was he hearing the boy right? He didn't remember mentioning the names of any other Imperial forces. He tried again.

"Mitsuru," He called once again, parting one of the curtains. "Mitsuru by the Golden Throne what's wrong with you? What happened?" Frustration and uncertainty leaked into his voice now.

"Wh- what… happened?" Mitsuru's dark green eyes rolled up to meet Casten's navy-blue.

The Knight saw madness in those eyes, not unreasoned madness, a mad panic like he had been fleeing from some unseen horror. He was reminded of those Imperial Guard or citizens that had been broken by war. Mitsuru's whispers of fields and the High-Gothic he somehow learned… Casten understood immediately.

"You saw," the Knight's statement of the obvious seemed to spur Mitsuru into action.

He lurched forwards and grabbed the round fabric around Casten's collar, pulling himself until their faces were just inches apart. "The mask! That iron skull mask! Demons! There were Demons! How-h-how... do you fight that…?"

"Calm yourself, fear is not failure. Failure is to falter in that fear." He grabbed Mitsuru's wrists.

He gripped the fabric of his collar even tighter. "H-how… are you still standing...fighting? When you know what's out there!"

"Mitsuru!" Kokoro cried.

"Calm down!" Handing over the tray to Zorome and started rushing over.

"That THING you call your armour cut my hand off! It'll kill you if you show even a little weakness!" He cried. "You're insane to trust that thing! Both you and that girl are both insane!"

Casten's features remained an unreadable blank slate. He stared into the boy's eyes with an impassive gaze, even as Futoshi moved to restrain him. Mitsuru began sobbing now, head hung low, heavy on his shoulders.

"Just lie down man…" Futoshi sighed, setting the boy onto his back.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

All eyes were on him. Casten's however, remained on the wooden floor. He seemed lost in thought, processing what little he could make of the Parasite's ramblings. He had seen Avalus fall. The Mechanicum often cautioned of the Anima of particularly ancient Knight armours or Titans. The Princeps often receiving vision of past wars and memories not their own, filled with the machine's will.

Zorome's shout snapped him from his stupor. "Hey! space guy!"

The Freeblade Knight finally looked up at Ichigo. "My Throne carried my memories. Due to the para-sync, he must have seen it..."

"It?" Kokoro seemed afraid when she asked, a quiver in her voice.

He gave her a long distant stare. The gentle girl seemed unnerved. Had she asked something wrong or offensive? Should she apologise? She need not have worried, Casten was merely deliberating how he should tell her in a way that wouldn't make her end up like Mitsuru. The Knight would deny, if asked, that he wanted to protect the gentle Kokoro from the truth, though he knew he was.

"The foes of mankind are horrible and innumerable in equal. During the brief link to my Implant and Throne they must have seen the death of Avalus, my home," he gestured to the unconscious Mitsuru."What he saw is what we Imperial Knights are trying to protect you, and all humans of this world, from."

Casten's expression shifted to that of pain, of anguish. The children had only seen him as a cold callous person or blood boiling repressed anger.. This new side of him was something they had never seen before. He continued speaking, unconcerned or perhaps simply too embroiled in emotion to notice.

"What happened to Avalus will happen to this world," he looked over each of them.

"It may not be today, tomorrow or the next century… if you're lucky. But Avalus was a whole planet of Knights clad in armour like mine, scores of tanks and millions of Imperial Guard and House Guards…" He trailed off for a moment, eyes unfocused for a moment before he snapped back to attention.

"It didn't save us, and you are fools if you think your FranXX will save you. I cannot guarantee my actions will, but we want to prepare you as best we can under Imperial protection. May the Emperor protect you..."

Casten sighed. He was at the age of seventeen, barely considered eligible for Imperial Guard recruitment but inside already seeming like he was tired. Too tired to deal with this, too old, like a heretical spell that accelerated his mind's age had been cast on him. Dragging a hand over his bandaged forehead and rubbing his eyes, Casten let his stance relax.

"I apologise again. He was not prepared for the truths I had been raised with; none of you are. I hope you will be soon. For now I'll take my leave." He made another curt bow and turned to leave, again disappearing until alarm klaxons or vox messages called him to action.

* * *

Casten sighed, rising from his seat on the log at the lakeside. He seemed to go back to that lake often now, where he first met Zero-Two. The sight of the misty water calmed him, remind him of her when she wasn't around. The feeling of longing weighed heavily on him. Why? This feeling… it felt foreign, like it didn't belong to him. He couldn't help it; for some reason, even now, thinking such doubts stirred a nagging voice in his mind. A voice that told him he was committing some sort of heresy just by thinking them. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft burst of static from the vox bead in his ear.

"Freeblade Zelius, your presence is requested by Nana and Hachi at lift A-4," it chimed.

Casten reached up and pushed the button down. "Understood, I will be present shortly."

* * *

_**+Plantation #13 +** _

* * *

The doors opened to Nana, Hachi and Zero-Two, the latter leaning on the railing beside the tall windows of the metal box. Casten gave her a wave and a weak smile, though she seemed to ignore him after giving him a cold glance. That bothered him more than if anyone else did the same. The other two nodded when the Knight raised his hands in the sign of the Aquila.

Nonetheless, he made his way to Zero-Two's side and placed both hands on the railing. He stared out at the dead city below just as she did over her shoulder as the doors slid closed. Nana cleared her throat to get their attention; though if they heard her, they didn't bother looking in her general direction past a dismissive glance from Casten whose gaze quickly returned to the city below.

"Yes, Klaxosaurs need to be eliminated," she began. "But that doesn't give you two free reign."

"Freeblade, this is still our planet and that was our facility. The way you went in and the fighting heavily damaged it." Nana's admonishment wasn't lost on him.

"You both didn't need to use that much power on Conrad-class Klaxosaurs. We almost lost Mitsuru," she paused for a moment when she saw no visible reaction from the two.

Placing her hands on her hips, Nana's irritation was growing by the second. "Are you both listening to me?"

Casten actually did nod to her, though Zero-Two's response was more callous. "I wanna leave. I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here."

Nana leaned forwards, a scowl on her features. "Why, you little-"

"As long as I have my darling. I don't care about this place. The rest are sure to die soon, anyway." She turned to Casten. He felt a tug; her expression told him she was making a point of something.

He did turn his head to face the girl then. He seemed confused for a moment; should he chastise her for the callous disregard of human life? No. These weren't Imperial lives and he had no say dictating how much they should value lives, so far no one listened to him anyways. Instead Casten raised a curious eyebrow.

"Zero-Two," Nana began again. "Those kids are your fellow FranXX pilots, even if you belong to different units."

The girl in question scoffed. "Fellow pilots? Are you serious? Those weaklings are only a nuisance, no matter how many there are."

Casten fixed Zero-Two a knowing stare. She was right, the Knight knew it to be so. Though he would have worded it differently, with respect to his position as an ad hoc diplomat and envoy. At least she had stated what was on his mind, the squad of Plantation #13 was wholly and utterly unprepared for action of any form against the foes of mankind. They were indeed, regrettably…weaklings.

"They may be an irregular squad, but they're all carefully chosen for their high aptitude." Hachi, who had been silent since his entry, now spoke.

She scoffed again. "Really? Those guys?"

"You only feel that way because  _you_  are special." He said.

Zero-Two's features shifted into a scowl. Immediately Casten felt an intense heat within his chest, burning like an ember dropped into his heart.

"Are you talking about how I'm not human?" Her scorned gaze locked on Hachi.

"I'm talking about your abilities and-"

" **Be**   **silent**." A stern, if muffled, voice interrupted him.

Hachi and Nana blinked at the Knight, they should have expected him to come to Zero-Two's defense. Though instead of barbed threats of violence he gave something else. His fury was tempered by logic and his navy-blue eyes were filled with not spontaneous contempt, but disappointment.

"You drivel as if I am not within the same room. She has bled to save your unworthy lives, at the very least be grateful. Besides that, Zero-Two speaks truth about the children, as they are now at least."

He turned fully to Hachi and Nana, stepping beside Zero-Two. His posture was tense, gaze hard, even with one side of his face wrapped in bandages. He wasn't scowling at them per se, but rather, he was simply staring into them as if to look right through their characters. It seemed to be working.

"I apologize for my hastiness, but I will not apologize for rescuing your Parasites, the Emperor abhors wasting his valued warriors. My actions were my own and my thanks lies with Zero-Two for saving me."

Casten was met with silence, simply lacking a response for the blunt fact.

The doors hissed open to the Operations Control Center deck. Hachi was first to enter, Casten followed, then the two women behind him. Brigid was waiting at the sealed door, her metal knuckles interlocking to form the sign of devotion to the Cog Mechanicum. Casten returned the gesture, though his was a single wing of the Aquila crossed with one side of the Cog.

The dark chamber was completely empty of the usual APE personnel that staffed it, instead Brigid's servitors had data cogitators and manipulator arms tipped in interface ports on numerous consoles. They keyed the codes and channeled frequencies, performing the myriad rites and cants of complex tasks and constant adjustments needed for seamless communication with the Faber Ferracius in orbit.

After a burst of static on the pict screens, the visuals of High Queen Artra and Shipmaster Zetros flared to life. Artra seemed to be in slight shock at his state of injury, though glad Casten was alive all the same. Zetros on the other hand focused on Sacristan Brigid. No visible change in their facial expression could be discerned; yet Casten knew that they were transmitting streams of code in the binary blips of the wordless Lingua Technis language of Mars.

Casten did not kneel this time, merely forming the sign of the Aquila to Artra, as she was no longer his queen. To the shipmaster he made the sign of the Cog Mechanicus and a respectable bow.

Nana and Hachi made their own curt bows. For her part, Zero-Two merely looked on with mild interest. Though the girl did cast the blonde queen a wary glance.

"How did this happen to you?" Artra asked.

His reply was that of dry humour. "The local Xenos species are quite the hospitable hosts."

The woman gave a smirk at that. "Always getting into trouble, little brother?"

Shipmaster Zetros cut in; he was in no mood for pleasantries. "I believe you have a report on the locals to make."

Casten nodded. "Indeed, there is much of concern." his grim expression leaked through even with most of his face bandaged.

* * *

_**+Later+** _

* * *

Four hours of talk, detailing the local conditions, what he learned of the FranXX and Xenos, organisational structure, Plantations and so on. The enemies he faced, his own skirmishes against the Mohorovic and Conrad-Class Klaxosaurs and the means to defeat them.

Four hours that left Casten throat sore. He wasn't used to so much talking, doubly so as he was still recovering. He wondered how the houses more concerned with the Courts ever manage to find such discussions for days on end. How did preachers make speeches in broad tones to the the masses, using the power of their voice to stir them into fanatic fervour?

"There's something else," Casten said, reaching up to pinch his aching throat.

He gestured to Zero-Two. "This is Zero-Two. I am her… darling."

She stepped forwards beside the Knight-Scion, her expression unreadable. Though she said nothing and made no gesture of respect.

Artra's eyes widened in a cocktail of shock, disbelief and curiosity. The shipmaster's expression was, as ever, unreadable behind his metal mask and cables, though he did mutter something about 'biologicals'

The High Queen looked amused and irritated at the same time. "I assume you do not mention this as a wedding invitation, Freeblade?"

"No." Casten shook his head, forcing down an embarrassed blush and keeping his features as grim as he could manage.

Zero-Two's cheshire grin wasn't lost on him. It took a good deal of self-control to repress the urge to face her.

"There has been a development between us, beyond romance… she's been in my mind, dear sister. She's seen Avalus burn."

The silence was palpable. Brigid chipped in on her Knight's behalf. "He speaks truth. The locals found fluctuating signals between Ave Rubrum and Strelizia when they were both active… it appears that the Ritual of Becoming has shifted its anchor from house to charge, but I will require a Magos Biologis to confirm this."

"What did you see? How did it feel?" The usually silent Shipmaster surprised Casten for a moment.

He paused in thought for a long moment. "I feel like I do when joined with Ave Rubrum, only all the time. When she feels anger I feel heat and disdain at what is the cause of her ire."

He closed his eyes, as if feeling the unseen thread that bound them. "When she isn't with me, I feel the perpetual strain of separation as if I had just separated from Ave Rubrum. I feel her presence somewhere, when she's in danger… I know where she is, Shipmaster. I need to know, by the Golden Throne… what is this?"

"Communion… by the Omnissiah you have performed communion!" Zetros's electronic voice sounded surprised; the first hint of emotion Casten had heard from the ancient Shipmaster.

The Knight raised an eyebrow. Unseen by the other occupants, Nana reached into her pocket to tap the recording function of her handheld communication device. This was something doctor Franxx and the APE council would want to hear. Zero-Two on the other hand was simply… bored. The girl had taken to spinning on one of the vacant chairs.

"Communion, Freeblade, is used by the Legio of the Collegia Titanica. It links the Princeps of all God-Machines remotely. They feel the pain of losing one of their number and the hate of their machines, but also achieve greater feats of coordination by the sharing of thoughts and emotions."

Casten nodded. "Is it unheard of for this to occur with Knights?"

"To my knowledge, yes. This is a strange step in the quest for knowledge. I will send for a Magos Biologis to examine you," Zetros nodded his hooded, cable ridden head.

"That concludes this report." Casten bowed, forming the sign of the Aquila.

Casten dipped his head in thanks. He caught Zero-Two staring at him; he stared back. He felt an unease in her gaze, navy-blue to teal. He felt a rumble in the pit of his stomach, like a storm within both of them. He felt dark clouds in her as well; he wanted to calm her, to reassure her… but how could a storm calm another one?

The pict screen blinked black once more, the connection now cut.

Her sidelong gaze was cold. The storm ceased to be; it was now a blizzard in his soul. Zero-Two's icy reception was… distressing. It was as if he was no longer welcome to her.

Casten reached out to her. "Zero-Two-"

She turned on her heel and walked away, pushing her flowing pink hair back. Nana and Hachi looked on in a thinly veiled shock. Staring at him as if to gauge his response; though they quickly turned to leave when Casten gave them a hard glare.

The Knight found his hand had already closed around the grip of his Hecate-pattern chainsword, already responding to his habitual source of relief when stressed. It looked to be another day of hard training ahead to clear his mind.

* * *

_**\+ Meanwhile +** _

_**\+ Squad #13 Barracks +** _

* * *

The parasites of Plantation 13 lounged around in the lounge room, waiting for Nana to give them them the word on their activities. Like always, when they had nothing better to do, they made small talk on whatever the could to escape boredom in their own way.

The silence prevailed, broken only by the sound of Futoshi's eating. Then Zorome suddenly decided to talk about the first thing that crossed his mind. They were waiting for Nana to get back from her debriefing on Casten's report to his superiors. Of course the Imperial would be the first thing on his mind.

"So what do you guys think the space man doing now?

"I mean, what do you think he's gonna say about us? I betcha he's huffing and puffing over there, like he's the boss of us. What a pain." Zorome, ever the most vocal of their little group, was the most obvious in his unwelcoming stance toward their Imperial guest.

Futoshi nodded with some degree of agreement. He took a bite out of the pastry in his hand. Even if he didn't really have any real negative feelings for Casten, the teen had little good to say about the perpetually scowling young man.

"Well I guess you're right about that, he's not exactly a friendly sort of guy." He bit into the pastry once more contemplating his next opinion. "I mean, I didn't get yelled at like you did-" Zorome frowned at the memory, "-but if Father is ok with it, what can we do?"

Miku's displeasure for the Knight-Scion was something that even she could agree with Zorome, him and the bizarre horned parasite; and they hardly agreed on anything.

"Why is he here anyway? I mean, why stick around here if he's just gonna be a jerk to us?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Miku turned to Goro, his own thoughts and experience speaking in the Knight's defence. "He doesn't come off as someone who wants to get on anyone's bad side, I honestly think he wants to get to know us."

The tall parasite snuck a quick glance at his partner; sure enough, he could feel the scathing glare of disapproval. He continued before anyone could catch the silent exchange with his leader and partner.

"It was short, so don't get the wrong idea, but I have a feeling that he's just... lonely."

The conversation seemed to die there. Most didn't know enough to say otherwise. While the Knight-Scion had all but made one attempt at camaraderie with Goro, everyone had their own piece about the extraterrestrial visitor. Most of them could all agree that they thought of the loud, violent and overbearing Imperial being hurt by loneliness was just ridiculous.

Almost everyone treaded carefully wherever he stepped, his presence unwelcoming, as unapproachable as his attitude; such candour would drive anyone away yet, he and the equally enigmatic Zero-Two seemed to click despite such differing personalities, and only invited their caution. Kokoro did not see such things however.

"When you think about it, it makes sense." her soft response was not rebutted as extreme in everyone's reaction as Kokoro was nice to everyone; they just thought even she would find him off putting.

Ichigo however had enough of where this conversation was going.

"Lonely or not, doesn't matter in the end. We are us, and he is himself," the leader of Squad 13 blinked at the sharpness of her inclusion about the Knight, that stunned them that it almost scared them.

Goro frowned and tried to tell her that she is making a mistake, to not let what she has to say be compromised by her emotions through the creasing of his brows. Ichigo summarily ignored him.

"Father entrusted us to make sure that we can protect everyone in Plantation 13." She turned to face her fellow pilots, her fellow Parasites "We are the ones who will protect everyone here, not some outsider and his clunker excuse for a FranXX."

Miku raised her hand "But he did save us twice, so doesn't that say something?" a cold glare from her leader retracted her hand and her question.

Ichigo didn't allow her judgement to be questioned; they won't fail in their duties, Hiro and Naomi's departure will not be in vain. As the appointed leader, she will get them through this and prove to everyone just what Squad 13 -Ave Rubrum not included- was made of.

"I'm sure everyone here may have a bone to pick with Casten, but remember he is only a guest, and that means we are the ones with any authority." Ichigo could feel her confidence spiking as the burning fire in her was being fed and growing "We'll do our part the next time we deploy, we'll show Father and everyone that we could be relied on and not on some outsider."

Ichigo started to pace around the lounge chairs, making sure that everyone had eyes on her. "Hiro and Naomi aren't with us, and I am sure that everyone here misses them, now that they had to replace by someone worse than them."

The statement was not something they would actually agree with; some had their own thoughts and feelings about Hiro and Naomi. Some more painful than others, but if they had to be honest, if it was a choice between Zero-Two and Casten with their long gone friends, it was an easy choice who they would rather have.

Ichigo had them right where she wanted them, she spurred their sympathy by comparing them to Hiro and Naomi, all whist also raising their spirits in being the chosen children to protect mankind. Now for the clincher.

She rested a hand on the still gloom Ikuno, and she smiled "Don't worry Ikuno, you'll do fine in the next battle."

The otherwise quiet girl despite her seemingly aloof nature couldn't help but smile at the support.

Goro, unnoticed by everyone frowned, in disapproval at her pep talk. While he could feel the sincerity of her spirit to be a leader and instill courage to the Squad, he could see right through the hurt, the anger, and the frustration that laced behind her speech with an underlying goal in mind. Getting everyone on her side while pushing Casten as far as possible.

The feel of defeat dug deep, knowing that nothing he could say at the moment would deter her from this course, lest he weaken her image as leader. He just hoped that the consequences could be avoided before anything irreparable happens.

* * *

_**\+ Squad #13 Barracks: Bath +** _

* * *

Casten settled into the bath with a sigh of relief, letting the water calm his worries… it was admittedly a poor one. The Knight closed his eyes and slid down into the water, elbows braced against the edge of the tub, which was more of a small pool. The bathing room was more fit for ten than the measly four people in Squad #13 that would be bathing at any one time, though he supposed their positions afforded them some measure of luxury.

"Small bribes for the sheep to march into the slaughter, huh?" He sighed.

The Knight leaned his head back, trying to focus on the water and relax his strained muscles. There was slight pain when the hot water touched the still healing open cuts.

Then he felt her, and opened his eyes.

Zero-Two stood over him, hands at her hips. Though she was smiling, it didn't serve much to ease the tension he felt. He tried to smile in greeting as best he could; it was not convincing, though if that bothered the girl, it didn't show.

Still fully clothed, the girl calmly plunged a boot into the water, then another. Casten didn't move, but he did sit up slightly, eyes locked on her. She spun in the water to face him and leaned down. The Knight was pushed back when she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her elbows bent as she leaned in, looking up into her darling's dark blue eyes.

The Knight's composure did not falter. At this point he had resigned himself to accepting the oddity that was Zero-Two behaviour. Though this one seemed distant, inside he felt a hollow longing and… doubt. He understood now, why she had been so distant of late.

"You doubt me," a statement of fact. His stony facade faltering, shifting into a look of bitter disappointment.

She didn't answer him. "Hey darling. Run away with me."

Zero-Twos fingers traced his wet skin, snaking up to his jaw before holding it in a firm grip. "As long as you're with me, nothing else matters." Each word, each breath was hot against Casten's skin as she leaned closer to his face.

The demand raised an eyebrow. He felt unsure how to respond to that. Run away? The thought brought the bitter taste of bile to his tongue and the memories… The memories of how just shy of two months ago he had fled, helpless before the traitors. He did not want to flee again, never again.

Zero-Two felt it too. The unease filling her darling's heart the moment she said those words...and her own was filled with dread. Her head dipped down, red horns deliberately pushed closer to the Knight-Scion's eyes. Long hair cast a shadow over her features.

"Or… are you just like everyone else?" She raised her face to meet her darling and stared him down with icy contempt . "Do you think I'm a monster too?"

The Knight didn't answer her with words. Instead he brought up both hands to cup her face in mimicry of what she was doing, then leaned in. There was silence for a long moment after, save for the light smacks of skin against skin and the splash of steaming hot water. In that moment the doubt and tension between the two dissolved.

"I would run if there was anywhere to go with you," Casten breathed upon their separating.

"But there is nowhere to run. At every turn there is darkness except in the light that is service to the Master of Mankind. So… Zero-Two, run no longer. Fight, fight with me against all that is Xeno and heresy. Fight so that we may build that place we belong in his light. Fight so that those who dare refute your humanity are silenced, together." He pressed his forehead against hers, uncaring of the horns on her head that dug into his skin.

Alarm Klaxons screamed, filling the air suddenly and violently. A voice called from the speakers above. _"We've detected one worm-type Klaxosaur. It's reacting to the energy emitted by the mobile kissing setup. Squad #13, prepare for immediate sortie."_

Casten looked to her, his eye determined. "War calls us. Will you run? I will request transport for you to Faber Ferracius in orbit; regardless of what your high command says."

"You're staying," she knew he would. Her darling was brave, more than that he felt he had a duty to act if he was present… as if to prove himself to some unseen judge.

The Knight nodded, she felt a wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Her darling was nervous again, he was… scared. Scared that she would be unhappy with his decision. He needn't have been. A grin bloomed on her face; he gave her a grateful smile in return.

* * *

_**\+ Squad #13 Barracks +** _

* * *

Mitsuru strained to stand. The burns from the electrocution suffered from the FranXX rejecting him burned as if he just received them. Even worse, the nerve damage he suffered had only recently been repaired, even attempting to stand is excruciating.

"Shit!" They boy cursed. "I can… I can!" focusing his mind trying to convince his aching body.

"Can you move?" Ikuno asked, her face an emotionless mask.

He fell back onto the bed as he tried stand. Even so, he didn't ask for her help. "This…is nothing,"

The girl knew well enough of her partner's disposition, displaying no outward signs of worry that he would perceive as pity. "Grab onto me."

"I don't need to." The Stamen hissed, powering through the pain.

To his credit he did manage to stand and even take a few, steps. Even if his back was hunched over, gait unsteady and agonizingly slow. He wasn't fooling anyone, even some part of himself knew that. Yet, he took a few more steps… and fell forwards. Almost.

Ikuno caught her partner and sighed. "You awkward boy." Mitsuru remained silent as she supported him.

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**+Plantation #13 Operations Control Center +** _

* * *

Casten and Zero Two approached the pict screen and Nana. The Knight-Scion walked with an eerie calmness, each step a heavy thud and clatter of armour plates. In stark contrast to him, Zero-Two's steps were light; she even made occasional hops despite her high heels, almost jovial. Though this was refuted, both showed no outward joy; the former's features a grim line and the latter bored stare.

Nana glanced over her shoulder at the pair that had caused her no end of headaches. "Changing into your suits won't help. We're not deploying Strelizia and Ave Rubrum while we're unsure of the medical risks involved."

The Knight crossed his arms, gauntlets clanking as the metal met. "You say that as if we even need your permission. Last I checked you had not made your garage doors Knight proof."

Zero-Two's cheeks puffed out, looking at her darling. A hand hovering over her lips as if to hide her very obvious laughter. Casten allowed himself a lopsided grin in return, his dull humour often came out without him realizing it now. It was childish to laugh, yet he felt for the first time in a long time that it was alright to do so.

Still grinning, words came out in barely controlled laughs. "I'll respect your wishes. We'll remain here until the Emperor deems it necessary for me to enter the fray."

Casten's grin died when he noticed Nana's incredulous expression staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"I've…" Nana murmured. "I've just never seen you laugh is all."

She turned back, deliberately ignoring the seething glare Zero-Two was sending her. All three looked up at the screen.

* * *

_**\+ Outside +** _

* * *

Four FranXX accelerated forwards, flying just a few feet over the ground. Wake turbulence from the thrusters built into their skirts and legs kicking up quartet clouds of sand behind them.

" _We'll hold it here!"_ Delphinium ordered.

The four FranXX split up into different directions, multiple different windows tracking each one of the unit members. Delphinium boosted towards the worm, its form vague inside the the massive cloud of sand it kicked up with every slither of its body. Delphinium squinted though that did nothing to help, only the blue bioluminescent glow from its mouth was visible at this range.

" _No telling what this one can do! Follow the plan!"_ Delphinium called.

Pointing the thrusters backwards, she skimmed backwards in the air. Tracks of sand followed in her wake as she zigzagged backwards. Ichigo's inward smile was displayed upon Delphinium's face when the worm follower her move-for-move.

The white and sky-blue FranXX stared into the maw of the Klaxosaur. It resembled a trio of massive metal tunnel bore drills. There was no way she, a FranXX, would last against those grinding teeth; each one of the massive drills were as large as Delphinium herself.

" _It's taken the bait, get ready."_ She ordered.

Skimming backwards, Delphinium continued on, casting glances backwards to see where she was going. There. The rock formation the squad had passed on the way towards the Klaxosaur earlier. The worm didn't seem to care in its single minded quest to hunt the prey before it. The monster was blind to the fact that it was being corralled.

" _That's right, keep going…"_ She whispered to herself, goading the monster to keep following her.

" _Now!"_ Delphinium yelled the moment the rocky walls of chasm opened up to blinding daylight.

At both sides, Genista and Chlorophytum fired their thrusters at full burn, right into the klaxosaur. The worm let loose a biomechanical shriek as its momentum was stalled by the two FranXX on its sides.

The shriek turned into an enraged roar when Argentea leaped onto the worm's body and sank both of her magma claws into it. The monster reared up in an attempt to shake the human machines off. A perfect opening for Delphinium to turn and leap up, stabbing deep with both of her blades.

" _Together! One, Two…!"_ Delphinium counted down.

Muffled thuds exploded from the arm mounted cannons of each FranXX of Squad #13 that punctuated by showers of shell casings and shockwaves. After a moment of violent spasms from the concussion and a pained groan of stressed metal, it fell to the desert sand. It seemed dead, though the parasites knew better.

" _Did we get it?"_ Ikuno asked.

Her partner shook his head inside Chlorophytum's cockpit.  _"No, the shots didn't penetrate far enough. We probably missed the core."_

" _We can't kill it until we find the core."_ Argentea began.

" _Stop your frivolity and kill it._ " Casten's deep voice rumbled through the coms.

Argentea visibly winced from the scolding. Though at the very least he wasn't yelling at them anymore. Besides that, he was right, they were wasting time by stating the obvious. _"Alright, let's get-"_

She had committed another mistake, she wasn't paying attention to their surroundings. From within the still settling dust cloud kicked up by the worm's fall a four taloned claw reached out and grabbed the pink FranXX. She cried out in alarm as she was lifted from the ground.

The squad looked on in shock.  _"There was another one!?"_

"We have to help them!" Genista yelled as Chlorophytum rushed forwards to free their squadmate.

The worm reared up to expose its underside. A pair of holes on each segment of its body pointed at the FranXX on the ground. Diamond shaped projectiles fired from them, gasping in alarm when the black shapes struck the ground close to them knocking them off-balance. Before they could get up the diamonds snapped open, metal spikes expanding from their mass and pinning the FranXX in place.

The talons of the claws bared down on its struggling prey. Argentea grunted in pain as the teeth slowly dug into her skin, barely managing to stop the claw from crushing her in its grasp, sparks flying as metal clashed against metal.

 _"Damn!"_  Delphinium cursed.

The spikes hadn't pinned her as badly as the others, allowing her to shoulder it off and make for Argentea. "Just hold on a little!"

She had barely taken two steps before the earth began to shake and churn beneath her feet, stumbling on the shifting whirlpool of sand. Slowly, she felt herself rise from the ground, the burning pain bloomed all over Ichigo's skin. Delphinium was ground against one of the massive worm's drill teeth when it burst from ground amidst a cascade of granulated earth. Genista and Chlorophytum

Delphinium opened her mouth, and screamed.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13: Briefing room +** _

* * *

Zero-Two leaned back, folding her arms behind her head. Watching the events unfold, Casten's expression remained unreadable. She knew well enough how he was feeling and knew that he couldn't afford to show any more disrespect to the locals. Irritation scratched at his heart, the urge to walk Ave Rubrum into war; the desire to fight alongside Strelizia. Her darling had his arms crossed, as if to seal his protests into his chest.

She closed an eye, casting a sidelong glance at the woman. "See? We should be getting in there too, don't you think?"

"Out of the question." Nana spat back.

Zero-Two raised her head and placed both her hands at her hips. Casten followed her gaze, locking onto the Pict Recorder that she was staring into. He raised an eyebrow; he hadn't even realized they were being watched, though he should have expected it. He took an experimental step backwards.

Sure enough, the Pict Recorder slowly turned to keep them all within its view.

"You're watching, aren't you doctor?" Zero-Two suddenly said.

The Knight-Scion gave the device a stare. It seemed the doctor wasn't going give them her an answer. Her stare remained impassive even as she raised both her arms in an exaggerated shrug.

"If you're so curious about what that Communion thing does to us. Why don't you watch us while its working?" She closed her eyes before glaring back at the camera. "Let me go with my darling."

Nana's handheld dataslate device beeped twice, though Casten couldn't read the runes on its surface Nana's expression made the message obvious. She turned towards the two, features shifting back to an unreadable neutral.

"Both of you are to start up your machines at the same time for us to record the para-capacity and submit to a full medical test when you get back."

Casten nodded, feeling a wave of displeasure from Zero-Two at those words. Apparently she didn't like what those medical tests entailed. The knight held his helmet under his left and and reached out to take Zero-Two's hand.

She leaned down, staring up at the Knight with an expecting look. "Want to ride with me darling?"

His nod was met with a turned head, hand around her ear and a smug expression gracing her features. She wanted to hear his response in words.

"I-...Yes, I want to ride with you." He mumbled.

"I can't hear you~" Zero-Two sang, her eyes closed and she leaned in closer.

Casten sighed and took a deep breath. Emperor curse his weakness to her! "I want to ride with you!"

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13: Operations Control Center +** _

* * *

"Sarcristan Brigid, is it ready?"Nana asked.

"The data-pack has been sent to you, you should be tracking Casten's neural activity now." Brigid replied.

"Received," one of the APE staff called. "Tracking now."

The doctor had made his way into the OCC, staring at the screens. Various monitors on the large view screens. One from within Strelizia's cockpit, Zero-Two leaned into position, one watching Casten as he leaned back on his Throne Mechanicum and a final one that tracked their para-capacity, radial meters tracking their numbers.

"You youngins are free to connect whenever." Franxx said, tapping on the transmitter, his eyes remained fixed on their projected images.

* * *

_**+Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +** _

* * *

Casten shifted uncomfortably on his throne. He was being watched; that was unsettling. The Emperor was usually the only witness he needed, but… he did agree to this.

" _Darling?"_ Zero-Two's voice filtered in through his helmet.

He grunted, activating his vox. "It's just unsettling being watched while we do this is all."

He heard her chortle on the other end.  _"Did you want some private time darling?"_

The Knight didn't dignify that with a response. Though he couldn't hide his thoughts entirely from Zero-Two. The laughter filling his ears only made him more flustered. Thankfully the control sanctum cut them off. They still had a mission to complete and a Xeno to kill.

"Are you ready Zero-Two?" He voxed.

" _Let's go, come in darling…"_  She sighed, a warm wave spreading through his chest. She was ready for their communion.

Casten closed his eyes when he heard the mechanical whine of his Throne Mechanicum deploying the umbilical into the port behind his head with a final whirring click. A jolt of electricity shot through his spine, spreading through every nerve in his body. A jumble of senses bombarded him, completely unlike the previous times he had bonded his mind to Ave Rubrum.

There was a sweet flavour that drifted onto his taste buds. Despite his eyes being closed, he saw red, then pink and white. Casten felt Zero-Two's smooth skin and smelled the scent of her hair.

A moment later, he was looking once more through Ave Rubrum's lenses. The usual runes and displays across his vision returned. The gangways swivelled out of the way and the garage doors lifted open to the glaring desert sun. The Knight took two steps forwards, into the burning desert heat.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13: Operations Control Center +** _

* * *

"Are you seeing this!?" One of the APE staff gasped.

Nobody answered directly, though there were hushed whispers throughout the OCC 's circular chamber. The radial meter displayed near-full bars, para-capacity numbers that no new pairs should be able to achieve. Soon the shock wore off as they attended to their duties. Nana, Hachi and doctor Franxx, however, kept their eyes fixed on the large screen.

Nana gasped in shock whilst the two men remained silent, Franxx's bushy moustache and prosthetic chin hiding his expression. Though he did humm in fascination. Hachi's expression remained unchanging, though if one looked closely enough they could detect the near-imperceptible raise of the commander's eyebrows.

"We detect no yellow blood cells in his bloodstream. How is he doing this doctor?" Nana asked, turning to the old man.

"Hm…" Franxx scratched his chin. "I don't know… we'll just have to find out later, won't we?"

* * *

_**\+ Outside +** _

* * *

Strelizia was already ahead of him, staring at the battle taking place in the distance. She spun, facing Ave Rubrum's expressionless visor with a smile. The grace of her movement stupefied Casten again and again. These FranXX were completely unlike any Imperial machine he had ever seen. She jumped, landing on Ave-Rubrum's carapace

" _Let's fly darling!"_ She grinned.

Ave Rubrum jerked back slightly.  **"Wait, fly? What- Merciful Emperor!"**

The Imperial super heavy combat walker suddenly rose to the air, Ave Rubrum's three hundred tonnes of adamantine death carried up by the white Franxx that held onto his carapace. Casten trusted her but that did little to help much with the unnatural sensation. Knights were not made for flight! If they were the Omnissiah would have already ordained it so!

" **Uh… Strelizia…"**  Ave Rubrum looked up at Strelizia's grinning face as he heard the distinct whine of her thrusters charging up.  **"Strelizia, no-!"**

" _Let's go Darling!"_ She ignored him and rocketed upwards, like a shooting star going back to the heavens.

The terror lasted for only only a few seconds, though to Casten it was an eternity of watching the world shrink. It felt unnatural for the massive walker to be off the ground at all. Unnatural, but not completely unpleasant. The air was cold at this altitude, his Adamatine skin feeling the cool embrace of the clouds when they broke through the layer.

Ave-Rubrum's head pitched up to look at the FranXX that carried him. " **This is… What you can do?** "

" _We're both doing this darling. Do you feel it?"_  Strelizia said, red eyes meeting his similarly coloured lenses.

He paused in thought for a moment before answering. His helm was tilted down and the glow of his lenses dimmed in mimicry of closing one's eyes. He was searching within, finding her presence was indeed embedded in the Communion. He had to concentrate to notice it; it wasn't like the first time, when the feeling was a conscious stimuli. Now it felt like second nature. Is this how Titan Princeps feel?

" **Yes.** " Ave Rubrum's booming vox-speaker answered. " **I feel our immortal souls somehow… It is rather… pleasant.** "

" _Mmhm… We're a perfect fit huh?"_ She shut her eyes for a moment. Then opened them and smiled down at the Ave Rubrum's faceplate.  _"There's more to come darling! Ready?"_

" **No, but I'll have to be."**  He nodded to her.

* * *

Delphinium pushed back against the jaws that threatened to bisect her. Metal groaned in protest, both her own and the biomechanical beast's. The rest of the squad was likewise pinned in place: Genista and Chlorophytum remained trapped between its crushing coils. Argentea herself was almost crushed, her limbs on the verge of giving way inside the bladed talons.

The jaws slowly closed around her, disgusting undulations of blue muscle-like cables inside the Klaxosaur's mouth dragging the FranXX deeper into its maw. She let loose a long string of curses and tried to drag herself out. Managing to pull half of her torso out before the beast redoubled its efforts and sucked her back to chest-level.

" _Pathetic!"_ She let loose a cry of defiance, pushing the jaws apart once more.  _"PATHETIC!"_

Within the machine, Ichigo's thoughts lay in hopeless panic.. Was this where she was to die? Resisting with all her might for a few more seconds of life before she was inevitably crushed and eaten by a monster? No, this couldn't be the end! Not now! Not while the others were depending on her as their leader!

Suddenly, a streak of white and red dragging a mass of jet grey shot through the clouds just over her. She followed the path of the streak to as it curved over the desert, leaving a wall of sand blasting up in its wake.

" _Ave Rubrum!? Strelizia!?"_  She gasped, straining her neck to face the incoming pair.

" _Go darling!"_ Strelizia yelled, heaving the Imperial Knight forwards and throwing him with every ounce of strength in her frame.

With a deafening roar of  **"AVE IMPERATOR!"**  The Knight slammed into the Klaxosaur.

The impact was a thunderous crack as the ionized particles of Ave Rubrum's Ion shield rammed first, followed by its thick Adamantium pauldron. The worm's entire length was whipped back like an unhandled hose, freeing all the FranXX of Squad #13. They tumbled through the air. For Ichigo, time passed in slow motion.

She saw Ave Rubrum's glowing ruby glare and the worm Klaxosaur recoiling back, the dry, cracked earth shattering like so much glass when it crashed back down. Through the dust cloud Strelizia darted in, bringing her lance across the snapping pincers, wedging them open. Sparks showered against her weapon as the monster tried in vain to simply snap its talons shut and break the magma weapon like a twig.

" _Strelizia! Step aside!"_  Delphium yelled.

The red FranXX cast an annoyed glance over her shoulder.  _"Ask darling,"_ she grumbled.

The Knight's glowing lenses were like red will-o-wisps as he charged through the haze. Swinging at the taloned creature with his revving Reaper chainsword, he managed to tear a deep gauge into the black metal and stain its blades with blue biomechanical blood. He twisted to look at the squad; they seemed unharmed, that was good.

Delphinium stepped forwards.  _"No! We can't rely on your his time!"_

The unchanging red lenses of the Imperial Knight seemed to be orbs of pure hate, made even more unnerving given his deathly silence.  **"You did well this time given your circumstances, but now isn't the time to prove anything. Let us help you against this foe."**

His words of praise, no matter how small, stunned her into silence for a moment. Before she got to reply, the hulking brute of a machine had already charged forward to slash the taloned worm aside with another roaring swing. Strelizia blasted into the air after him; she had no interest in talking to them.

Delphinium bit down on her lip. She loathed to admit it, but he was right, she was letting her desire to prove herself put everyone at risk. They needed the help now whether she liked it or not.

" _Understood."_  She nodded and turned away.

The others turned with their leader, facing the drill-headed worm that now loomed over them. Its three drills spun and the triangular mouth that had almost consumed her earlier opened to display its rows upon rows of serrated teeth. Though it had no facial features, she saw hunger and intent in the monster's every move.

" _Squad #13!"_  She ordered.  _"Focus on this one!"_

The worm reared up when it became obvious that its charges were doing nothing but allowing openings for the FranXX and the Knight to exploit. It fired another storm of diamond-shaped metal spikes at the pair. Strelizia's lance whipped through the air, deflecting each shard with ease and a bored dismissal. For his part, the Knight simply let the flashing charged particles of his Ion shield arrest the momentum of the projectiles and feebly bounce them off his Adamantine armour as if they were drops of rain.

" **That's enough out of you Xeno filth."** Ave Rubrum rumbled.

A pair of solar flares erupted one after another from each barrel of his raised Thermal Cannon. The worm was pushed back like a wave as each bolt of searing heat melted its body to slag, sealing the holes that fired the metal shards.

Its screams of pain were cut off when Strelizia threw her lance at the creature's snapped its jaws shut on the lance while the red FranXX kept hold on the resilient tube that fed magma-energy into the weapon, stubbornly refusing to let go even as she brought it smashing against the ground with one arm.

Ave Rubrum slammed his Reaper into what he assumed was the creature's neck. He didn't rev the weapon's engine, simply letting the static teeth dig into the biometal and pin it in place. He would let Strelizia have the final blow, her weapon was more suited to destroying its core.

She stomped down on one of the talons, keeping it open as she depressed the trigger of the lance and sending a wave of magma energy from her body into the weapon. It detonated in a cascade of blue blood, showing the Knight in ichor. He could already hear Brigid complaining about the gory aftermath.

" _That didn't feel right."_ Strelizia voxed in.

Ave Rubrum bobbed his head and moved over to the clawed head.  **"Agreed, the core is not in this portion. Where-Ngh!"**

The talon suddenly snapped shut on his frame. It tried to push back, the head detaching from the body with a piston-like motion, connected by blue internal structure. This Klaxosaur had a cowardly habit of playing dead, it was beneath humanity to battle such foes!

Try as it might, the beast only managed to move the Knight's weight a scant few feet before its momentum had stopped. It had made a fatal error - the claws did not pin his arms in place.

Reaper roared, Heavy Stubber chattered and Thermal Cannon blasted out at the exposed sinew of the worm's exposed spinal structure. It exploded in a violent fountain of gore, severing the head from the rest of the body. Yet… it did not die.

The wounded Klaxosaur tried to draw itself back into the ground until Strelizia stabbed into it with her lance. The severed end was still writhing in agony. That could only mean…

" **Strelizia!"** Ave Ruburm yelled out as he charged forwards and wrapped both handless arms around the still gushing severed end.

With a roar of it's straining servos, the Knight's plasma reactor poured more power into the movement systems. Strelizia joined him, pulling the other side of the spine.

The earth shook suddenly, breaking Delphinium and the rest of squad #13's focus. The ground beneath the worm that they were fighting suddenly broke up. Like a root being pulled from the earth, what seemed like two worm Klaxosaurs turned out to be a single massive two-headed one.

 _"No way... That was all part of just a single Klaxosaur!?"_  Zorome gasped, shock gripping his voice.

It was Futoshi who spoke now. "How can we find the core in something of that size!?"

 _"Doesn't matter, we have to find it somehow!"_  Mitsuru grunted.

All four machines jumped back, avoiding the fall of the worm's body. All around the them they saw the moving segments undulate and slither, trying to fight or get back into the safety of the earth below.

 _"We have to stop this thing from moving!"_  Argentea screamed over the near constant sounds of grinding movement.

 _"Let's go!"_  Delphinium shouted back, leaping into the air and extending the magma blades to pin a part of the monster down.

The other members followed with their own weapons at separate points on its body, managing to force it to the ground for the moment.

"Well we pinned it down!" Zorome said behind gritted teeth, arms struggling to keep Argentea steady.  _"Now what do we do!?"_

Chlorophytum used her weapon to wrench the Klaxosaut's triangular mouth open , even with Delphinium's help it was a struggle.

"HIRO!" The leader yelled out. No one responded at first, then a booming voice returned.

Ave Rubrum's rumbling voice filtered into Ichigo's cockpit. **"Received, hold! The Emperor protects!"**

Ave Rubrum's lenses raised to meet Strelizia's eyes.  **"Can you do this?"**

The FranXX grinned.  _"Easy!"_

Her thrusters fired. Faster than the eye could see she had already grabbed the Knight's carapace and rocketed towards the head of the worm. Ave Rubrum was not idle, firing his Thermal Cannon as fast as it would allow, melting metal skin and letting the molten slag fuse to the ground and further hamper its movements.

She dropped the Imperial Knight on the ground, allowing his shock absorbers to take the impact and smash a crater into the ground below. He would not fit inside the Klaxosaur but he could still act while she somersaulted into position.

" **Get clear!"** He ordered the two FranXX.

Chlorophytum and Delphinium jumped out of the way, allowing the Knight's pre-aimed Thermal-Cannon to deal two more shots out, melting its mandibles. Its scream of pain was just long enough for the molten metal to cool and leave it wide open.

 _"Thanks darling!"_  The red machine dashed forwards, plunging into the maw.

For a split second, Ichigo could see a smirk grace Strelizia's features. Zero-Two was mocking her, mouthing a single word. _Weakling._

Through the Communion, Casten felt her revel in the the act. Perhaps enjoying the sensation of tearing the Xenos apart or the feeling of finally being able to properly run it through with her lance. There was a nagging feeling within that told him that it was both yet neither.

Explosions of blue liquid shot from every segment of the creature's body until a white and red missile tore out from where the severed second head was, the Klaxosaur's core impaled on her lance. What remained turned to blue paste amidst an eruption of blue ichor.

The FranXX turned back, raising her lance with the impaled core in triumph. The others cheered some; she didn't care about them. Her darling raised his Reaper chainsword high in the air and revved its engine, the sound travelling to her despite the distance.

That was the only response she needed. That and the warmth that exploded from her heart and mind. Darling was happy for her.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13 Operations Control Center +** _

* * *

Hachi crossed his arms, staring at the screen. His gaze was as stony and unfeeling as always, hiding his earlier astonishment. Zero-Two had been prepared to get Doctor Franxx's help to let them out. She knew well enough that he couldn't resist a chance to conduct a study like this in full combat conditions.

He looked down at the window holding the radial dials that gauged Zero-Two and Casten's para-capacity numbers. "This changes everything. These numbers are conclusive proof that the Imperial Technology somehow ties into our own."

"No," Doctor Franxx countered. "This changes nothing."

With not another word said the old man turned and left the control room, his cane and metallic feet clicking down the hall.

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13 Barracks +** _

* * *

There was a dull rumble when the Plantation began to move again; the magma fuel transfer, or 'kissing' as the locals curiously called it, was complete. It was strange that Casten had only now felt that the city was moving at all. After a moment's pondering, he swung the towel back over his bare shoulder and stepped into the bath to finish what he started.

He wasn't surprised in the least to find Zero-Two waiting for him there. Though he did blush at her nudity, at least she was actually doing as she was supposed to in a bath. With a sigh, he lowered himself into the water beside her.

The day is done, and another tally in service to the Emperor. A bath is a luxury he will take great joy indulging in. A shift in the water and a bump, the unique pair were shoulder to shoulder; he sees the pinkette at his side look up at the bathroom ceiling, correction, through it, into the skies and into the void beyond their world.

"Hey darling…" the usually robust girl spoke softly through the haze induced by the soothing warm water "...tell me a story."

She spoke little in the physical speech but held volume through the communion they shared. He would gladly tell her a story. Starting with one of his favorites.

"On a desert planet much like this one, there once was a man we called the Great Angel, one of the greatest sons of the Emperor, his name is Sanguinus…"

The rest blurred, as he regaled a tale of heroism, of strife, and a where they dreamed of a brighter age.


	6. Chapter 6: Battles call

Once again great thanks to BETA and Co-Authors deadzombie and Tech Jammer. Apologies for the late chapter, unforeseen setbacks. Deadzombie moved and doesn't really have WiFi yet. Tech Jammer had a Stellaris addiction for awhile and is currently only allowed an hour of internet a day whilst in rehab. Meanwhile I've been busy with work and playing Battletech… I may also need rehab at this point, I love this game.

(9/5/2018: Half of this chapter may contain more grammatical errors than usual due to our local Grammar Gestapo officer, Deadzombie, being busy with moving. The corrections will come later.)

* * *

_**\+ 001 M.42 +** _

_**+Plantation #13 +** _

* * *

The rumble of two moving cities shook the ground. Their mechanical whines filled the night air as they moved closer to one another, kept under the watchful eye of ground crews to ensure that they operation proceeded smoothly.

" _Alert, Plantation #13 will now carry out the 'kissing' procedure with Plantation #26."_ A feminine monotone announced through the loudspeakers, klaxon alarms blaring in the background.

Casten watched the process, overseen by a swarm of workers on the ground. The two domed cities rumbled across the cracked earth and came to a dead stop, both extending their respective pipes.

His gaze turned to the east. In the distance, beyond the two joining Plantations, a fortified forward base was being constructed to launch explorator convoys.

Even several kilometers away, Casten could see the searchlights that pierced the darkness from the base. Accompanied by Knights, they sought to study these Klaxosaur breed Xenos for the Magos Biologis. One of whom was Marik, a strange Magos that appeared to be a hunched over heap of a man, the red robes of Mars draped over his form. Speaking in reverberating rasp of a voice, he appeared almost inhuman.

Marik had only just allowed the Freeblade to be released from the Diagnosticator Sensorium, a nightmarish medical berth with ominous mechanical arms tipped in syringes in liquids of all colours, drills and saws. The memory of being bound to the table while numerous servo skulls and mechanical arms that he could not even guess the purpose of prodded at him.

The chill left a moment later and Casten raised a hand, looking at his open palm. The results were… intriguing. The good Magos had only recently been cleared to tell APE of the results. His brain, specifically the limbic system that controlled emotional impulses had more or less been tied directly to Zero-Two's nervous system. The thoughts and feelings of one would affect them both on an empathetic level, to what extent he didn't know. The Magos described it as a sensation similar to combat drug addiction, too long without her and he would begin to suffer, for lack of a better term, withdrawal symptoms. At the moment, that was not the thought that occupied his mind.

"A kiss…" He muttered, thinking back on the moments they shared.

The others seemed to be more interested than he was. To him it was just another vehicle that was refueling from another, no different than any other that he's seen before. He glanced at the squad, seeing the childish glee and fascination was amusing at least.

"Say," Zorome wondered aloud. "What is 'kissing' anyway?"

Miku huffed. "Were you watching this whole time without knowing what kissing is?"

Her partner gave her an angry glare. "Shut up! What do you know about it anyways?"

She obviously knew nothing of it. When she heard the question her expression changed to that of panic. "I-It's when two plantations are stuck together...right?"

"That's not all." Kokoro smiled.

Ikuno, who had thus far been silent chose now to speak. "It's a transfer of magma fuel reserves from one Plantation to another through that pipe."

Kokoro smiled in thanks to her for explaining. Mitsuru crossed his arms. "That fuel is essential for both us and the adults to survive. FranXX can't be operated without it either."

"No." Casten's deep voice drew their attention to the usually silent Knight-Scion.

Dark blue eyes turned to regard them. "Kissing is an act of affection. Often used in vows of ceremony called marriage, an oath between a man and woman to stay together through times of strife and joy. It is what love leads to, predating even humanity's conscious memory."

Goro shrugged. "In this case, someone probably named the large-scale transfer of magna energy after that. I've heard it attracts a huge number of Klaxosaurs."

Casten nodded. "Two large stationary targets full of nourishment? They would be fools not to attack."

"Are you serious?" Zorome gasped.

Futoshi hummed. "A huge number huh?"

Casten crossed his arms. He was almost looking forwards to the Xenos attack. Let them come, let them die upon his ripping Reaper chainsword and melt into puddles of slag from blasts of his Thermal Cannon. He was ready to slay in the name of the Master of Mankind.

"All the better." He allowed himself a grin; for many of the squad, it was the first time they had seen the Knight smile. "That only means we will not be bored."

"That's… a fun way of putting it?" Goro cast him a worried smile.

* * *

_**\+ The next day +** _

_**+Plantation #13 and Plantation #26 bridge +** _

* * *

Casten shifted uncomfortably. The confetti was getting into his hair and onto the shoulders of his jet grey trench coat bordered in gold. His formal attire was uniquely unsuited to the searing desert heat, much less standing in ceremony before ranks of what he assumed to be guards or APE staff that raised flags in the honour of both Plantations. Brigid was present as well; she had provided them a banner of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Imperium and the Questor Imperialis to use.

The Knight had requested the banner of his house be left unrepresented. He had not earned the right to bear it. He tried to focus on the proceedings, and it only irritated him more. Those damnable masks that each of the staff wore were infuriating to him. Why did they see so fit to hide their features? What were they hiding? Were they ashamed of having to use children to fight for them that they hid their features?

Casten blinked, and looked away to distract himself. He was standing apart from the members of Squad #13's line. He found the gazes of Squad #26 locked on him. Their expressions were unreadable masks behind a facade of composure. They seemed to be watching him; he returned their attention in full.

They looked older the the members of Squad #13, some even looked to be older than himself. He gave them the sign of the Aquila as a show of respect. That only earned a puzzled tilt of the head from one girl. These were different from the parasites he had fought alongside; they were hardened veterans in comparison to the novices that he had been in the company of.

"Boys, Girls and Imperial Knight!" A man standing atop a podium announced, his voice amplified by the vox-speaker he spoke into.

He was dressed in the same odd fashion so many others he had seen were. He had to actively fight the urge to stomp over and rip the offending piece of headgear off each and every one of them. Casten took a deep breath, releasing the tension with it. Acting rash would get him nowhere, blind rage was not the way of House Zelius. He made note to add a few words of penance in his prayers later.

The man continued. "The dreadful Klaxosaurs are sure to attack the magma reserves in great numbers! The fate of Plantations Cerasus and Chrysanthemum rests squarely on your shoulders! You are all strong! We believe you will bring us sure victory! You will take a step ro usher in a new age of cooperation between us and our siblings in the stars!"

He was pleased they included the Imperium in the speech, it was a good sign. Though there was much to be done still. They had largely accepted the Imperium and distributed the appropriate information to their branches. The mention of the Plantation's name did come as a surprise. That did not shock him, the locals seemed to prefer numbers and codes over actual names.

Regarding the speech, Casten wasn't fooling himself.

This was a game. Play up the ego of the children before a big battle to boost their morale. Even a simpleton could see that much. Though the Knight couldn't argue with the results. Most of Squad #13 seemed entirely taken by the display. His gaze fell upon the members of Squad #26 as they walked towards each other; they smiled, though theirs seemed only for the sake of formality.

For his part, Casten did nothing of the sort and his expression remained impassive.

There seemed to a weight on his shoulders that pressed down on his very soul. There was a battle coming; it was dread and eagerness, equal parts terrible and terrific.

* * *

_**\+ The next day +** _

_**\+ Squad #13 Barracks +** _

* * *

It was just dawning when he awoke. He rose slowly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The room slowly came into focus in the morning light.

The room he had been allotted by Nana turned out to be the same one that they had carried him to when he had been knocked unconscious the first time. It was a good room, simple, as he liked it. All wooden furniture, two beds, closets and desks, mirrored on each side of the room.

He pulled out his spare set of clothes and slung his towel over his shoulder. He opened his door to make his way to the bathroom but instead bumped into Goro. The blonde boy had his hand raised to knock on the door. Was he here to check if he was awake? Been some time since anyone felt the need to do that. He had been waking himself up reliably enough for years.

"Greetings." Casten nodded to the boy.

Goro grinned in return. "Hey, g'morning!"

The two began walking to the bathroom together. Neither made a move to start a conversation, just walking side by side until they reached their destination. They passed their morning preparations in the same silence. From brushing their teeth to taking their respective showers and changing into their clothes. Casten briefly wondered where they stood. On one hand he wasn't on bad terms with the boy, on the other his partner seemed to loathe his very existence.

He stopped in his tracks while they were walking to the lounge, the parasite turning to face him after he realized that his silent companion had stopped following him. "Goro. I doubt Ichigo will appreciate you approaching me again. Why risk that when your numbers will be affected?"

Goro looked to the ceiling, as if wondering what to say before smiling. "You've probably heard by now about Hiro?" Seeing the knight respond with a nod. "Its because Hiro was one of the best of us, and he would lend a helping to anyone however he can; if he was here, you'd probably disagree with a lot of things, but knowing him, he'll just take them on and weather them until you talk things out..." He let his silence finish for him.

The knight knew how to respond appropriately "I am sorry for your loss, this world is lesser for losing a potential champion of the Imperium."

As they neared their home - Home...no, not home yet, but maybe. Goro flashed him a smile, a smile that spoke of both happiness and sadness.

"Were counting on you to to watch our backs."

Casten gave him a thin smile in return and placed a hand to his chest. "You wound me, I wouldn't be a proper knight if couldn't do just that."

* * *

The Knight looked to the corridor leading into the lounge room and heard the voices of the of the others. He considered turning to leave for a moment. However, doing so would be a grave dereliction of his his duties as an envoy. He needed to learn more of them and they would need to understand their position while he was still around to broker and amicable transition for them into the Imperial fold.

With a deep breath, the Knight took a step forwards. Goro smiled, happy that the Knight was at least trying to socialize now. They both took a step into the lounge, finding the others already seated on the circular couch that was at the center of the room. He received mixed responses from them. Kokoro and Futoshi flashed polite smiles. Mitsuru and Ikuno ignored him for the most part, simply nodding to him. Miku and Zorome eyed the Knight with curious gazes, though the latter was definitely displeased to see him.

For once, Ichigo wasn't scorned by his very existence. She seemed almost dismissive of the teen as he stood behind the couch. He holds his hands in a sign of plea."Please, do not mind my intrusion. I was recollecting on the ceremony we attended, I do not mean to bother-"

"Yes!" Kokoro clapped happily. "Yesterday's ceremony was something else, huh? I was so excited that I had trouble getting to sleep last night!"

Miku leaned back, a grin gracing her features. "Didn't Plantation #26's leader seem like a nice guy?"

Kokoro giggled. "Is he the kind of person you'd like to ride with?"

The girl shrugged, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Better than the boys we're stuck with. Casten over there might actually look hotter if he bothered to smile more."

She gave the Knight a pointed stare that he refused to return. Nor did he know how to meet her comment, simply looking away instead of dignifying that with a response. Though he couldn't do much to hide the rising heat that threatened to turn his face a shade of red.

"Don't you guys think so?" Miku nudged Ikuno, who was sitting beside her.

"No." The bespectacled girl deadpanned. "I don't really care."

"Tsk! Wet blanket much?" Miku clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.

The boys took that opportunity to add in to the conversation.

Zorome stared up at the ceiling, thinking back on the events of the ceremony. "Really gives you a lift when the adults have high hopes for you ,huh?"

"Yeah. It really shows they really need us." Futoshi agreed, putting a hand to his chest.

Zorome stood up, raising his arm and began a crude imitation of the official that had given the speech.

"I'll be the one that leads us to that victory!" He cheered.

Casten frowned at that. Thankfully they didn't notice the change in his facial expression, too engrossed in their thoughts of being valuable saviours of their homes. He could not help but pity their eagerness to die for those that hid behind them; patting their backs and showering them with empty flattery. He kept silent. At the very least it wasn't a complete lie, their service was valuable to the people of this planet.

"You mean your leader will." The Knight's sudden statement was met with a collective stare.

He shrugged. "Ichigo is your leader. She will be the one to lead you." His statement unfortunately led to a predicament he wanted to avoid: him currently holding their undivided attention. Might as well share his piece, since he put himself there in the first place.

"As much as I believe you all have the capacity for feats of heroism," internally scoffing and entertaining the thought of Zorome being more than just annoying, "the leader is the one who carries the burden by being the one responsible for your wellbeing." He scanned the room hoping that everyone soaks in the gravity of being a "leader."

"Your success, your failures, your lives; should you will, no longer shoulder them alongside each other, your leader will have the enmity of being the one to carry them. Take heed." He hoped that they understood the hidden meanings behind his words.

Naturally this confused some of them, lacking the viewpoint of life in the Imperium's wars. Surprisingly Kokoro seemed astonished by his words, though unfortunately or fortunately she did not grasp the concept of 'mortality' he was trying to convey.

"Wow, that sounds deep! Sounds like you would have been an amazing leader!"

He could not help the tinge of pink that flashed his cheeks, all the same though he must set the record straight on his stance of leadership. He was no leader of men.

"No Kokoro; those words came from my grandfather, Aidan, Grand Master of my House. Compared to him I'm simply an instrument of the Emperor's wrath, nothing more." He tried to keep his features even, but sorrow still found its way into his words.

Miku's voice seemed to shake as she spoke. "Your Grandfather, he's-"

"Slain," he finished for her.

The Knight looked down into his open hand and clenched a tight fist. "I am the last of my once noble house, and it is my responsibility to keep its legacy aflame." He turned back to the Parasites, but kept a lingering eye on Zorome who as expected just scowled back at him. "I have made my place amongst you; so long as I still hold breath, I will not let you be found wanting."

The parasites again were confused by such an odd phrase, their looks betraying their confusion as easily as the sun shining in the sky; this confusion was short lived, as they simply passed it off as another quirk of the culture of the Imperium. Casten likewise allowed them to process in their own time.

It would be an error on his part, that he missed the spark of recognition amongst the Parasites, that his last words did in fact resonated with 015, Ichigo; for that was exactly what she was feeling.

Her silence lasted until everyone would make their way to the dining room for their daily breakfast.

Casten admittedly also looked forward to starting the day off with a humble meal. Hunger was the enemy; you can claim that you can fight with spirit alone, but if the body fails from hunger then that's just one burden that could have easily been avoided.

"Hey…" Casten must have been more hungry than he thought, because that sounded like Ichigo calling upon him. Jest aside however, it was most definitely not his imagination.

He turned to the leader of Squad 13 herself as they were halfway down the steps on the fork that conjoined the branching paths leading respectively to girls and the boys wing.

While certainly nothing odd, it was still novel as this was a first that Ichigo took an active role to approach him in any capacity. When both were actively hostile to each other, they had a mutual understanding that neither of them wanted to make nice, nothing but spiteful tolerance. So it came to a surprise when he finally got a good look at her, he realized that she was very short; he towered her by a fair margin.

He had her attention, and so did she, both standing in silence; growing awkward, Casten decided to take a leap of faith.

"Is there… something I can be of some assistance with?"

Ichigo opened her mouth, only to stop before even a word could pass through, before closing it. She looked... lost was his best description. While the bitterness surrounding his initial stationing was no longer present, he could still see the seething anger that lurked within her, but better hidden. The anger, however, was laced with something that he would have preferred the bitterness many times over: deep, overwhelming sadness.

The girl bowed her head, no longer having the strength to keep eye contact, and just silently walked past him, not looking back.

Casten, in all honesty would rather have the girl be spiteful, this way their stance on each other was clear and can be tolerated. Sadness was not something he was prepared for. The sense of guilt that he had no control over latched on like an unwanted barb, digging in and painful to remove. If there was anything he could take away from this, at least it was that he was making headway improving relations with the squad leader… At least, he thinks he is… No matter how small...

Either way, a meal awaits and he can distract himself from the unwanted guilt she unceremoniously strapped him with.

* * *

Casten walked into the dining room and was immediately met with Zero-Two bounding up to the Knight with a bright smile on her features. "Morning darling!"

He found that he was already smiling in return. "Good morning Zero-Two."

"This way, come on!" She took his hand and pulled him towards the boys table, sitting him down beside her.

"Hey, you're a girl! Why're you sitting here!?" Zorome exclaimed.

Futoshi nervously mumbled. "Uh… That's my seat."

The smaller boy nodded, yet he seemed to be hiding behind the backrest of his chair. "Y-yeah! Get back to the girl's table!"

Though Casten did give an apologetic look in Futoshi's direction, he knew that there was no way Zero-Two would listen to them. Surprisingly, it was Ichigo that interrupted the boys protests.

"Pipe down and take your seats already," she sternly ordered. "It's time to pray."

The Knight raised an eyebrow at that. Pray? It was far from unheard of for undiscovered human civilizations such as this one to still be praying to the belief of form of divinity. It was forgivable until the Imperium arrived to purge the heretical rot and cleanse all in the light of the the God-Emperor.

He was not an orator, preacher or familiar with any of the norms that the Ecclesiarchy used to enlighten the locals in the glory of the God-Emperor. As the members of Squad #13 clasped their hands together and closed their eyes, the Knight steeled himself against the heresy that he was to witness.

"May Papa never thirst." Ichigo's first verse of her prayer ceased all thought in the Knight. The sentence registered with him as gentle as a pike being slowly jammed into his brain.

The steel wall he placed in his mind shattered like so much glass, his sense calm effortlessly compromised by such vitriol. Papa… Father, the ruler of the planet. This was no obscure figure of divinity, no omnipotent protector of humanity, they were worshipping a mere man. That honour and the right for such worship was for the God-Emperor alone! Only the manifestation of humanity's will, the Master of Mankind deserved such worship!

This was heresy! Heresy beyond heresy!

"May Papa's heart be filled with peace for eternity." She continued.

Casten's eyes were wide when she spouted the first sentence; now a wave of hot burning promethium filled his very being. He found that his twitching right hand was already reaching for the chainsword at his waist. His left hand grabbed the offending wrist, shaking from restraint. He hadn't noticed when he stopped breathing. But he realized that if he took a breath now there was no way he could hold back the Litany of Hatred that was lodged heavily in the back of his throat.

This was Goge Vandire's 'Reign of Blood' all over again!

Then he felt familiar slender fingers squeezing his shoulder. He turned, facing Zero-Two's smiling face. Unlike the others, she wasn't praying. He gave thanks to the God-Emperor for that blessing. Casten calmed himself, reaching up to hold onto the girl's hand. He allowed himself a moment of weakness, squeezing gently onto her like an anchor of faith to the Imperium in the room full of heresy.

He let go a moment later. Zero-Two began to pour honey on everything on her plate, just as she did at every meal. Casten smiled at that, grateful for the distraction that drowned out the blaspheme prayers. He took deep breaths, placing a hand over his racing heart to return to its normal, steady thumping.

"Let's eat." Ichigo finished.

Kokoro glanced in the Knight's direction, finding him completely motionless, staring down at his plate. "Casten? Are you alright? You seem a little pale."

The Knight had heard her, lifting his head and meeting her gaze. Navy-blue eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. The longer he silently stared, the faster she found her heart beating. His features bore no distinguishable emotion, no anger, no sadness… nothing.

Deep within, his emotion raged between sympathy for the ignorant fools that were unaware of the glorious Master of Mankind and a need to smite the heretics. So far he wasn't so sure which side was winning.

The other members began to take notice of the exchange.

"H-hey… Casten?" Goro nervously nudged him with an elbow, but got no response. Not even a twitch when his body was pushed around.

Zero-Two was the one to finally snap Casten from his trance. The pinkette had pressed her ear onto his left pectoral and closed her eyes, listening to his beating heart. Teal eyes opened as she pulled away, grinning.

Large teal eyes stared up at him. "Darling, you have a strong heart."

The Knight whispered a word of praise to the God-Emperor once again for the her. He sighed in relief before leaning down to press his forehead against hers. He didn't seem to care about the horns that dug into his skin. That wasn't lost on her, nor was the quiet whisper of thanks that he sent her.

Slowly, Casten raised his head to look to the others. "Forgive me a moment's loss of focus. I'm… unfamiliar with your customs -"

A piece of honeyed toast was thrust before his gaze. "Darling~" Zero-Two smiled

He nodded in thanks, though he never really saw much in sweet treats. For some reason that bite tasted better than the usual. "Thanks, it's good." he smiled.

"You can have my share." She offered the Knight.

"No," he pushed the pinkett's plate back to her. "you need to keep your strength up. If not how will you slay the Xenos?"

She hummed in thought, licking some honey off her index finger before smiling. "Only if darling feeds me too!"

He sighed, smiling at her antics as under his breath before nodding and taking raising a cut of honey slathered meat to her open mouth.

"Lucky. I want to try something like that too." Zorome said, eyeing the pair jealousy as he took a nibble out of a sausage.

Goro closed his eyes and shrugged. "Why don't you just ask your partner, then?"

"What? I'd rather get a cute girl, like Kokoro!" He shifted his gaze to the pair that were copying the Knight and odd Pistil at the other end of the table who merely smiled.

"You two are so easily influenced." Miku laughed, at the pilots of Genista before staring at her own partner.

"Maybe I'd do it if  _someone_  were nicer to me." She pointed to the Knight, who was busy dabbing away honey that had gotten onto Zero-Two's face

Zorome whistled and made a point of avoiding her gaze from then on.

Goro gestured for Casten and Zero-Two when they had eaten. The blonde parasite jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, smiling. "I'll show you guys around, we didn't get much time to do that. Might as well get both of you settled in."

The Knight nodded in thanks, giving the pinkette beside him a wordless tilt of his head. She understood, jumping to her feet and going to her darling's side and grabbing his arm.

The three had missed Ichigo's expressionless stare as they left. The leader of Squad #13 looked down at her tea. Staring at her own reflection in the steaming drink.

* * *

Their first destination was the bathing room. Though Casten already knew where it was he had trouble finding it the first time, since he couldn't read the signage.

"We parasites have fixed times to wake up, bathing, going to bed… all of that. Well… most of us anyways." Goro explained, looking pointedly at Zero-Two.

Casten nodded to him but pinkette didn't pay him any attention. Though Goro seemed to take that as a given and continued on. She amused herself by balancing on the raised tiles of the tub where they had bathed together and smiling at Casten, who returned her smile. He knew Casten was at least listening to him, sighing, he led them out to the next place.

As they walked the rustic designed wooden halls Casten couldn't help but notice the impressive craftsmanship. Growing up, he had only been housed in fortresses, keeps and other such strongholds. Places that, by their nature, had few windows or easily flammable materials such as wood. It was an interesting sensation to be walking on surfaces of wood, the smell of varnish and wood was calming in its own way.

As they walked, Goro continued his introduction of life in the barracks."Everything from the food we eat to the clothes we wear are laid out for us, all we really need to do is train, keep our numbers up and do our best to fight."

They came upon the library next. The Knight made a mental note of its location and to come back later to gather intelligence. He had taken to learning what he could of the local language, it was very much an offshoot of High or Low Gothic. He saw characters and letters he recognized and heard words that he understood even without the translator device.

Though not while Zero-Two was present, as he busied himself with replacing the many books she simply tossed onto the ground after flipping them open. Goro wore an twitching smile, even he was struggling to keep a straight face watching the pair.

She paused when coming upon a glass display upon a wooden stand, tilting her body and bringing herself closer to it. The Knight approached, discovering what she was so focused on. It was the preserved skeleton of an avian of some sort. She stared specifically at its wings that had the feathers attached to them still.

His gaze fixed on her as he brought a hand to his chest. He could feel it again. That longing for something that he felt from her so many times before. Reaching out to grasp her shoulder, Casten made the sign of the Aquila over his chest. She grinned, the meaning wasn't lost on her, though the blonde boy did raise an eyebrow at the exchange.

Goro crossed his arms as they left the library, thinking about things now; he didn't know all that much about the pair. They were both equally odd in their own ways, much like how they seemed to communicate without speaking. The teen found himself wondering of the Knight's curious ability. Wouldn't it be great if all parasites would get along without speaking like that?

"This forest...what is its purpose?" Casten's question snapped him from his musing.

The Knight was staring out the window panes, in the hallway. Fully turned towards them

Goro shrugged. "The entire forest was built to fine-tune our numbers, apparently."

He hummed in response. "I suppose it makes sense. Emperor knows what would happen if this pleasant atmosphere weren't here to dampen my mood."

"Is that why there's a ceiling?" Zero-Two asked, looking out of the window with Casten.

The Stamen blinked. It was the first time the girl had spoken to him. "Well...I guess. It even rains sometimes."

"Rain?" She tilted her head in puzzlement,looking to her darling for answers.

"Rain is the event in which water vapour in the clouds gathers in sufficient mass to fall back down as liquid. Into streams, rivers, lakes and oceans as art of the water cycle." He answered.

Her expression immediately brightened up at that. "Wah~ So water pours from the ceiling? Do it now! I wanna see it!"

"Uh-" Casten found himself taken aback. "I-I don't decide when that happens Zero-Two, the controllers of the climate simulacrum do-"

She pouted at him, tugging heavily at his heartstrings. "I wanna see it right now."

"Do it." She demanded.

He took a step back. "I-I shall speak to the APE officials to coax the machine spirits of the climate simulacrum."

She gave him a triumphant grin.

* * *

They arrived back at his quarters, where the Knight busied himself with the maintenance of his Hecate Pattern chainsword. Muttering the Litanies needed to appease its machine spirit. Zero-Two seemed to amuse herself by jumping on his bed, long pink hair flowing with every hop. He glanced up from his task to look at her for a moment.

"Zero-Two, not that I don't like your company but… Why are you here? I thought you already knew where everything was." He asked, wiping an oiled rag onto the weapon's internal components.

"Why? Because... I'm going to live here too!"

Her statement made him lose focus for a moment stare at her in a mix of shock and joy. The half disassembled weapon slipped from his grasp and began slipping from his lap. As he scrambled to keep it from hitting the ground, he grasped the bladed end mid-fall.

"Tsk! Emperor's teeth!" The Knight cursed in pain, setting the weapon onto the desk beside him with his other hand.

A small set of bleeding cuts ran across his palm. The wounds were small thankfully, nothing to be concerned over though they did bleed quite a bit.

He looked up, finding Zero-Two bent down and staring at the blood pooling and dripping from his hand. The girl pulled his hand up to her face and sniffed the crimson fluid. Casten raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Until that is, she started licking it.

He hissed slightly as the warm orifice found the raw cuts and began licking as quickly as he bled. Part of him wondered how carnal was this girl, he knew animals licked wounds instinctively due to the enzyme that prevented infection within saliva. Though that hardly made him feel any less strange.

She kept licking, seemingly with no intention of stopping until he stopped bleeding. Her tongue gracing some of the wounds. He was face was gaining a rosy tint now, he would never admit it to anyone else but… it felt nice.

She stopped a moment later as the blood clotted with her help.

"Uh… My thanks?" Casten wearily said.

The pinkette grinned at him and stood up, placing her hands behind her back. "It's fine! Only darling's blood tastes good anyways."

"Should I be worried that you would eat me?" He grinned.

Curiously, she didn't answer him. Only smiling in return. That was slightly worrying to the Knight, he couldn't tell why. He felt sudden weight on his very soul at the silent exchange of mirthless smiles between them both. That was until the sound of muffled laughter drew his attention away.

From the corner of his vision, Casten spotted two pairs of eyes watching him from the frame of of the door that he had left open to air out the room. It was Futoshi and Zorome who were spying on the pair.

"Do you two find something amusing?"

The pair's eyes widened when they realized that they had been spotted. Casten spared them a glance before gesturing to Zero-Two. He grinned at them. The same grin he had while thinking of battle days prior, sending chills down Futoshi and Zorome's spines.

"Zero-Two may not find you very appetizing but I think she'll eat you all the same."

The two squeaked and took off down the hallway at full sprint. Casten stood up and made to close the door.

"Do remind me to keep the door closed." He sighed, turning top Zero-Two, who had laid down on his bed and gave the Freeblade a smug grin.

* * *

_**\+ Some time ago +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13: Briefing room +** _

* * *

" _Zero-Two and Casten will be staying with the you all."_

_Nana's tone told Ichigo there would be no negotiation. The pair had Papa's direct permission to remain together with your squad._

" _Does that make them a part of my Squad?"_

_The caretaker crossed her arms under her ample bosom. "No, it doesn't. Casten may be an envoy but he's under nobody's command. According to the Imperials in orbit, he isn't even under their direct command. He only obeys as far as he feels necessary."_

" _Ichigo, for both our sakes and theirs… Make them, Zero-Two and Casten feel at home. We need them as much as they need us."_

* * *

Nana's words echoed in Ichigo's mind as she left the briefing room behind with Goro in tow. His presence helped calm her some, yet there was a tension within her when she looked at her partner.

She couldn't look him in eye properly, even when they reached the elevator leading back to the barracks. If anything, it grew worse since they were in a confined space, with nothing but the sound of the elevator getting closer and closer back to their home.

"So, they're staying with us now huh? Leave it to Goro's smooth entry to help offset her bossy brooding mood. Ichigo thank Father for such small mercies for having Goro as her partner, it helped her from getting lost in her currently soury demeanor. For the most part, but points for effort.

"Yes, looks like it" Enough said

Goro took the hint and kept quiet, their familiarity with each other granted them the ability to perceive the smallest of cues. It was a trait born from a long companionship, where it was always the three of them; Hiro, Ichigo, and lastly Goro. It was always the three of them together back at the Garden, and when they were sent to the plantation they held their heads up high believing that the three of them can get through anything. Now there is only two, and it was poisoning her, and she knows it, but can't do anything about it.

"We'll get through this" Goro attempting to balm her the ache in her chest "Hiro would want that."

Yes...yes he would, the bitterness came back harder then ever and Ichigo couldn't stop the crease in her brow or the droop of her head. Hiro would most certainly want that, it's a shame that he is not here. No, they were foisted with an inhuman horned trite, and a barbarian from space.

Who risked their lives to save everyone.

The sun peeked through the elevator doors as they slid open and back towards the barracks. Without needing to say anything, Goro and Ichigo agreed to let the matter rest for now, whereas Goro took things in stride, he is at least has the fortitude to withstand his own conflicting thoughts and feelings and turn into something positive. Ichigo sadly does not, and it hurts that he is trying so hard to help her, only stumble.

She is happy that he tried so hard, but it's just not the same anymore. They were once an inseparable trio, reality however laughed and cruelly now made them two.

A piece of a puzzle never again to be made whole.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13 Barracks Garden +** _

* * *

Within the Greenhouse Mitsuru kneeled over the flower bed. Holding his aching chest with one arm whilst another fished out the small yellow bottle of pills the adults had given him, made with the help of that "Magos Biologis" that Casten had called down. They were supposed to help with just such times as now. When his nerves began acting up again. The Throne Mechanicum had wreaked such havoc on his nervous system that he would be experiencing random bouts of pain for some time.

"Why me?" Mitsuru muttered.

"How can he still be sane? Why can he stand strong while I'm like this?" He struggled to pop the cap open and tap a few of the white tablets out onto his hand.

He threw them into his mouth and swallowed. Almost immediately regretting his decision to take them without water as he gagged, hacking uncontrollably immediately after getting them down. He took deep breaths and put a hand to his chest to steady himself.

Feeling a presence behind him, the Stamen turned back to find Kokoro, a watering can in her hands

"Mitsuru?"

The Stamen immediately rose to his feet and resumed his facade of cool indifference. "What is it?"

She stepped closer. "Oh! Uh… I just saw you walking in is all. Are you okay? You've been looking uncomfortable for awhile."

"I'm fine," he brushed her off.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She smiled, trying to make the usually distant boy more comfortable. "You never lean on others-"

"Are you taking pity on me?" He cut her concern.

"N-no I didn't mean to…"

By then he had already shuffled past her and made his way out of the Greenhouse.

* * *

_**\+ Casten's Quarters +** _

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Casten looked up to find Ichigo at his door frame. Staring down at the girl on Casten's bed with an angry glare.

Zero-Two's reply was straightforward, as he expected. "Being with my darling, what's it to you?"

"You're both staying here for awhile. Meaning that you follow our rules, meaning you stay in the girl's wing with the rest of us Pistils." Ichigo spat back.

"As far as I know." Casten began.

"Neither of us are beholden to your squad. You should know by now Zero-Two will obey when and how she sees fit." The Knight gave her a pointed look before going back to his task. "I have appointed myself being responsible for her, so I will keep her in line, I will follow your rules to the best of my ability, but as her charge, I can only do so much.

He ignored her annoyed glare, purposefully focusing on reassembling his recently cleaned chainsword giving the throttle an experimental squeeze to ensure the safety was functioning properly. She didn't want to dignify that with a response, just as he knew she wouldn't.

"What my darling said." The pinkette responded, kicking idly in the air and giving Ichigo a bored stare.

The leader of Squad #13 left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_**\+ Later +  
\+ Plantation #13: FranXX Garage +** _

* * *

Goro gazed stood upon the gangway in front of the FranXX of Squad #13, staring up at their blank facial features. They always looked so empty and lifeless without their riders lending them their hearts. They bore facial expressions and a degree of nimbleness reserved for living beings.

Argentea's mirthful, arrogant acrobatics, Delphinium's precise strikes, Genista's clumsy gait, Chlorophytum's rapid darting movements and even Strelizia's raw, regal power. Each 'Iron Maiden' had her own rhythm and personality. Then… there was Ave Rubrum.

The Imperial Knight stood in a separate alcove within the garage. Surrounded by what Casten had introduced as "Skitarii" or "Tech-Guards", servitors, grotesque augmented cloned workers that had been programmed to perform a set task, and hovering skulls bearing anything from small arms and welders to speakers that droned out a constant stream of prayers in a language he couldn't even hope to decipher.

Ave Rubrum's lenses remained dark and his expressionless head tilted down, casting a shadow over his features. Though the simulacrum eyes were anything but lifeless. When active, Casten's zeal, and rage seemed to smoulder within the ruby lenses as if his will fuelled the walker's movements. Without his pilot the towering machine seemed to be staring down, echoing into his soul, judging him, assessing him.

Goro's instincts wared within, logic telling him that the Imperial Walker is inactive, an inanimate object. Yet, the primal corners of his being is screaming at him; yelling at him that the armour was alive, that it was a predator to be feared.

Ave Rubrum's very aura was not like that of any FranXX. He was not cheerful, confident or proud. He was foreboding, hateful… his very presence seemed to promise doom.

"Is something the matter with my armour?"

"Gah!"

Casten's voice made him jump in surprise. He turned to find the young man standing behind him, muscular arms crossed and eyebrow raised in a puzzled expression. How does someone of his size move so quietly!?

"Oh... hey." Goro breathed, putting his hand against his chest to steady his breathing. "What're you doing here?"

The Knight shrugged. "Brigid wanted to see me regarding my armour. You seemed to be distracted, so I came to check on you." giving his knight a once over, being the source of said distraction.

The parasite looked back up to the Knight's suit. "Just wondering about the difference between our machines is all."

The Knight nodded. "That's simple-"

"Hey! You guys!"

Before he could answer, someone had called to them from the deck below. They were the Parasites of Plantation #26 and some from Squad #13. Casten returned a good natured wave and a humourless smile, walking back to the lifting platform. He stopped and gestured to Goro to join him, to which he nodded, thankful that he didn't have to admit that he was afraid of an inanimate object.

* * *

They had been joined by Ikuno, Zorome and Futoshi. Apparently they were curious as to the newcomes. Casten couldn't blame them, it was an excellent opportunity to learn more of the other Plantation's defenders. Though it was by pure chance, it was a good opportunity to learn more.

There were a few representatives of Squad #26. Amongst them were two girls and boys respectively. The boys sported brown hair and eyes, one however kept his hair well combed and the other a ragged mop with a bandaged wrapped about his head. Of the girls one had a distinct oak brown shade to her lightly curled hair whilst the other had straight, muddy brown hair. All appeared slightly older than the members of Squad #13, more so now that he got to observe them close up than at the ceremony the previous day.

"Your machines all have very unique designs," the one Casten guessed was the leader of Squad #26 commented.

Goro looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We thought that was standard." Ikuno added.

"Of course not. Our FranXX all have similar frames and weapons. That makes it so teamwork is easier." Squad #26's leader explained.

"So Squad #13's machines deviate from the norm?" Casten asked.

The teen seemed taken aback to Casten's deep voice. The Imperial had been satisfied with just listening up to that point.

"I could say the same about your machine." He laughed.

Casten shook his head. "No, we follow a Standard Template Construct. Almost all Imperial Technology save some ancient relics do."

"We? Your… Knight, was it?" The leader pinched his chin in thought. "Do you kind of mix yourself and your machine up?"

He nodded. "That is because we are one in the same. Some Freeblades even go by the same title as their armours and forgo the use of their birth given names entirely."

The leader seemed shocked for a moment before resuming his composure and continuing. "So why were they built? I mean, our FranXX were made to defend Plantations from Klaxosaurs. They thrusters made to outmaneuver most Klaxosaur types. What about your Knight?"

The young man pinched his chin an hummed in thought before answering. "The suits of armour of all Knights are only as they are because of the Omnissiah's blessing. There is some debate as to what was the original purpose of the Questoris armours. It is generally agreed that they served as sentinels tasked with the early human interplanetary colonies."

He pointed to Ave Rubrum's Carapace, halting his pace; all the others of the group followed suit to see where he was pointing. "Heavy, thick, and sloped carapace armour serves to shield critical components and house the cockpit. Serving as an effective bastion in defense or weathering hails of incoming fire in offense."

Casten then pointed to the Thermal Cannon. "While my Errant-Pattern Questoris armour is blessed a Thermal Cannon made to defeat armour. The Paladin-pattern has a rapid-firing battle cannon that are rumoured to have been used to blast apart rocks to harvest ores when the early colonist had not yet constructed mining vehicles."

He then pointed to the Reaper Chainsword. "As ignoble as it sounds, the Reaper Chainswords are speculated to have been used to harvest lumber from titanic trees. There was a forest on my homeworld of Avalus that had trees that towered over Ave Rubrum and were each thicker than one of his legs."

The Parasites eyes all widened in wonderment, trying to imagine such fantastical places in which machines as mighty as Knights were used for mundane everyday tasks. Casten simply turned and kept walking after giving Ave Rubrum a last glance. The others following closely behind.

"That's pretty amazing." The leader smiled.

The Freeblade nodded. "Those were times long past. During mankind's Dark Age of Technology."

"Dark Age?" Futoshi asked.

He nodded once more. "Do not let the title deceive you, by no means this was a period of damnation, if anything it should be the golden age where legends foretold that humanity was at the height of its dominance and power. Relics and feats of wonder from a bygone age so fantastical that the science borderlines mysticism and blurs the line of what is fact and fiction.. However, those relics are dangerous beyond measure. Many caused the complete destruction of all life on many worlds in the Age of Strife that followed ten millennia ago. Which is why every piece of unknown technology is scrutinised by the Adeptus Mechanicus before being sanctified and cleared for use. Hence the Dark Age of Technology as far as the Mechanicum and the Adeptus Administratum is concerned"

"Explains why that lady with you keeps staring at everything we use like it would bite her." Zorome whistled.

"We suspect the technology that you use is also related to those times." Casten suddenly said, looking over his shoulder the parasites. "Your society's fall, the entire reason you are forced to live in such conditions. If we can find the link that connects between the Imperium and your technological history, the mechanicus will most likely fill in the blanks. Emperor willing, we will reinforce your numbers an reclaim this planet.."

The revelation was disheartening, though it didn't shock them. There was much that was lost in those times, almost all records before the of the arrival of the Klaxosaurs are vague at best. It wasn't too big of a surprise to find that they were a lost part of an interstellar humanity fallen to ruin. The information of the Imperials had been distributed by APE, the presence of the twin-headed eagle that resided beyond the stars.

Still, for the children of Squad #13, he appeared to be just a dour person that never hesitated to burst everyone's bubble with a truth that landed Mitsuru in the infirmary.

"I was told Squad #13 was a hastily-assembled test team." The leader said, the implication wasn't lost on Casten.

"So they differ from the norm then?" The Freeblade raised an eyebrow at that.

He nodded in return. "We're vastly more experienced. I take it this is your first taste of kissing?"

Casten's answer surprised the parasites of Squad #26 "No."

"You've defended a pair of kissing plantations before?" Another member, a girl, asked.

He turned, stopping in his tracks and raising a hand to pinch his chin. Almost immediately the Knight realized what she was talking about. "No! Apologies, I was mistaken! I-Uh..."

The members of Squad #26 were taken aback by the stoic and pensive Imperial's sudden flustered breakdown. Goro threw a grin his way, the composure of their gritty Knight faltered. At that point he had a hand held over his face to hide his reddened visage.

"He's been doing the other 'kissing' with his partner." The blonde grinned, earning an annoyed glare from Casten.

At first the leader didn't seem to know what the two were referring to, though he seemed to get it a moment later and smiled. "It's good that you two are so close."

Casten nodded and muttered his thanks but was unable to keep the blush from his face. Some of the girls present, save Ikuno, giggled at his uncharacteristic bashfulness.

His considerate smile never wavering, the leader, nodded. "Well, if you have any questions. We're far more experienced than Squad #13."

Casten's embarrassment quickly faded and his expression returned to the slight scowl he always wore. Pinching his chin, the Freeblade raised a hand. "Forgive my oversight but… What is do you go by?"

A long moment of silence prevailed between them before the leader burst out in laughter. It was good natured at least, he too had realized he had been speaking to the Imperial Knight without knowing his name. To the surprise of the members of Squad #13, Casten too started to laugh at his own oversight and way joined by the members of Squad #26. His laughter was surprisingly gentle, more of a suppressed chuckle than true laughter.

"I'm code Zero-Nine-Zero, leader of Squad #26, Plantation #26 'Chrysanthemum'." He introduced himself after recovering from his laughing fit.

The Knight made the sign of the Aquila and smiled. "Casten Zelius of former House Zelius, envoy of the God-Emperor's Imperium of Man."

While the members of Squad #13 practically had their jaws hanging open at the Casten's suddenly developing a sense of humour, one of the girls of Squad #26 approached Ikuno.

"I'm jealous, he's quite something." She whispered.

Ikuno simply nodded, her expression remained impassive. While she was indifferent towards the Imperial, he obviously didn't much care for them if he could act this way towards other people naturally. What was it that made him so unfriendly towards Squad #13?

"Well that's easy." She whispered to herself, an overbearing, hostile leader in Ichigo, a boastful glory hound in Zorome, and an arrogant upstart in Mitsuru.

"You do not possess given nicknames?" Casten followed up.

Zero-Nine-Zero tilted his head, puzzled.

The Freeblade jerked his head towards the parasites of Cerasus. "My mastery of your local form of Low Gothic is very limited but Squad #13 seem to all have nicknames based on their codes."

"No," he shook his head. "Their nicknames are a peculiarity amongst Parasites. Code Zero-One-Six was the one who started coming up with them I think?"

Casten looked to Goro, who nodded and asked his own question. "You've heard of Hiro?"

"Yeah. He's famous among us children. You're all very unusual." He looked up at Delphinium and the other machines of Squad #13.

"Your FranXX designs are all over the place and you all refer to nicknames instead of codes."

"Me! Me! I've got a question." Zorome stepped forwards.

He grinned up at the senior Parasite. "Have any children from your squad become adults?"

They focused on Zero-Nine-Zero. Who held a dumbfounded expression. As if he had no idea what the younger Stamen was talking about.

His bandaged squadmate rapped his knuckles on his leader's back to gain his attention. "He probably doesn't know."

The crestfallen expression that the other members of Squad #26 didn't go unnoticed by the Freeblade, who crossed his arms. They were hiding something from their juniors. Which meant that either they wouldn't even consider telling an outsider like himself… or that it was a truth too terrible to share.

Either way, Casten didn't like it. They risked glances in his direction, obviously aware that the Freeblade was suspicious of them.

Still, Zero-Nine-Zero cast a smile towards Zorome. "Oh, that's what you mean. Not from our squad, no."

"Really?" Zorome pushed, leaning forwards. "Have you at least heard any rumours about it?"

The older Parasite shook his head. "No, sorry."

The small Stamen pouted. "What the heck."

There was a childlike sparkle in the small boy's eyes… then again that was appropriate. Perhaps, Casten reasoned internally, that he never had that sparkle of innocence, or had left him long ago. Was that envy he was feeling? The Knight averted his eyes from Zorome; it was unbecoming of a Knight Scion to feel such things.

"A moment of laxity breeds a lifetime of heresy…" The Freeblade muttered under his breath.

If anyone had heard him, they didn't comment on it.

Whilst Futoshi and Zorome talked excitedly amongst themselves on the former's question, Casten took a step to leave and laid a large hand onto Zero-Nine-Zero's shoulder. He leaned forwards between him and the auburn haired girl's head. Just loud enough to be heard by only the surrounding members of Squad #26, he freely said what they all knew he was thinking.

"I won't pursue you for information, for the your sake. However, let whatever retainers holds your leash that we don't appreciate being uninformed of matters of import." The Freeblade Knight's deep menacing tone gave them no illusions. The young man was of the habit of being honest and straightforward.

"Between you and me, you're testing my patience. In me, the Emperor did not send a saint…tread carefully." With a final squeeze of the Parasite's shoulder,.

Squad #26's leader rubbed his now sore shoulder and watched the Imperial walk Imperials were definitely a different breed from the norm. It was honestly refreshing in an intimidating sort of way. Dangerous yes, but definitely someone that can be trusted, the problem is how long will that keep him alive before something happens to him, if the Klaxosaurs dont get him, APE will.

* * *

_**\+ Plantation #13: Operations Control Center +** _

* * *

"Please tell me I misheard" Nana swears she is gonna die of a headache long before a klaxosaur will. If it's not the stress of being the Imperial liaison, or the caretaker of these kids, then its her in the firing line for strangling . As usual Hachi just looked away from the argument knowing better like a smart person to not get involved and help her case. The ass.

The elderly man drawled his answer in his usual lackadaisical manner. "You heard me right, this could lead to a major breakthrough. Let's not rush the happy kids... and learn all we can. Zero-Two and Casten seem happy enough…"

"Their happiness, is my job not yours! The children are being exposed about-" Nana was cut off by a chuckle from Franxx.

"About the real meaning of kissing?" He chuckled. "You never know, a little romance could boost their numbers!"

On instinct, Nana grabbed her butt, intercepting a phantom hand about to do a fast one even if the doctor was in a separate facility. Already she was reminded of the many times her rear end was fondled by the old doctor. She is quite proud of herself for being fairly attractive, but she will deck the 'good' doctor if he pulls another one again, she just wishes she could do that without getting herself confined to the brig. "N-Now you see here you cyborg coot! I-!"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to get going, take care of those kids you hear?" He cut the call short, leaving her listening to a continuous beep.

She stood in complete silence for a long minute, the device still held up to her ear.

"What did he say?" Hachi, standing across the holographic projection table asked.

She sighed and pocketed her handheld now that that part of the report is dealt with. The caretaker stared at the hololithic projection of the Knight's readings in the previous battle against the worm-type Klaxosaur.

"About as well as can be expected."

Hachi's cold stare remained unchanged. "He knows about risks?"

She nodded.

Hachi continued. "That…thing that holds them together in his Throne Mechanicum. It isn't just the chain that binds them together… It's the noose around Casten's neck. The further this goes, the more that IMU of his will force his brain to increase the release of chemicals. Psychosis, neurosis, obsession..."

Nana raised a finger. "One wrong move is all it takes for his own mind to kill him."

Her companion hummed. "The Imperial?"

She released an exasperated sigh, visibly deflating as the memory of the Knight's response returned to her. "He didn't really seem to care."

"Sounds like him to think like that. Quite predictable really." The commander nodded. "But it's also a shame, we need all the working bodies we can get."

Nana frowned at such callousness, but with such stakes and the possibility of reinforcement from a third party morality and practically are still at odds, she wishes she could do more, but for now, she will do the best she can for her station.

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13: Briefing room +** _

* * *

Grim faces were lit from the dim glow of the large monitor. It displayed a topographic map of the two plantations and the surrounding area, taken by satellites in low orbit. Casten sat between the two squads, fixing the projected forms with an intense glare. It was as if he believed his ire alone would be great enough to somehow destroy the small blue arrows that represented Klaxosaurs on the monitor.

Hachi broke the silence. "We detected Klaxosaur signatures an hour ago at a distance of three thousand kilometers away. They number between a hundred to a hundred and fifty."

"O-One hundred and Fifty!?" Futoshi gasped.

While the members of Squad #13 were taken aback, Casten turned his gaze to the members of Squad #26. He found them calm at the news. He saw it in their eyes that they were used to battling such odds. Focusing on the predicted path of the small arrows.

Hachi continued, uncaring of Squad #13's response. "Their numbers are expected to go even higher as whatever hives they pass will add to that number. Their estimated time of arrival is estimated at thirty three hours from now. No matter how we rush, we'll never manage to complete the kissing process before they get here."

Casten raised a hand. "What is the force composition of the Xeno horde?"

Hachi brought up a few still images likely taken by aircraft or low-orbit sensorium arrays judging by their low quality and distance. Still, it was unmistakably a massive Klaxosaur that seemed drag the sand as it moved and left a billowing cloud of sand and dust in its wake. The Freeblade sat silently at that. There were smaller forms of the Xenos that swarmed around the gigantic one's legs, each one unlike the other in size and form.

"That, Imperial, " Hachi pointed to the giant form. "is a what we call a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur."

Casten leaned forwards, from what he learned, numbers and measurements on this planet have no deviated much. From the runes on the displayed on the pict-screen he guessed it was just under the size of a Warlord Titan. It seemed to be completely lacking in the devastating ranged firepower that Imperial Titans were known for, thankfully.

"Its huge… how do we fight something like that?" Miku gasped.

"Prodigious size alone, does not dissuade the sharpened blade," the Knight tried to reassure her.

He knew, however, that the sheer scale was a threat. Mass alone served both as this vile Xeno's weapon and defense and mass alone could at times decide victory or defeat. If the Xeno was as armoured as it looked, it could more than weather the static defenses of both Plantations and simply brush the FranXX aside. Thankfully the girl seemed to take his words well, unaware of his growing unease.

Casten whispered a well known Imperial phrase under his breath. "Blessed is the mind too small for doubt."

When the teens seemed finished, Hachi continued with the briefing. "Squad #26 will be the vanguard," he pointed to the projected lines of battle on the screen, then to the line indicating the position to the rear. "Squad #13 will serve as backup in case the line breaks.."

"Huh? Backup!?" Zorome sputtered indignantly.

"It's going to a chaotic fight," Zero-Nine-Zero replied. "Our squad can link up better if we go by ourselves."

Miku and her partner both eyed the leader of the other squad with a scowl. "Did he just call us dead weight?"

Hachi cleared his throat, not that there was anything stuck, he simply needed their attention. "Defending the pipe linking our two Plantations together takes top priority. Having you two may not be enough." He nodded to Casten. "Freeblade."

The young man rose from his seat, the parasites curiously followed him as he stepped towards monitor. Hachi nodded to him and allowed the young man, who pulled out a Data-Slate that he had brought. The screen projected an additional yellow symbol, that of a Imperial Aquila.

Another two windows opened on the screen. One a dated pict of city highway in parade, the centre of which was a column of Knight suits similar to Ave Rubrum that towered over the cheering crowds below. Another displayed a few different Knight armour variants, each proudly displaying the heraldic livery of their house of Caelum, white plate and silver trim.

Casted raised a hand and pointed to the map. "I have requested aid from the Knights of House Caelum posted at an Imperial research outpost being constructed some distance from here. Baron Argos has graciously answered the call and pledged two retainers of his court. Two Questoris Paladins and the Baron himself will be with his Gallant."

The Parasites of Cerasus paid attention to him, showing some interest in the other Knights. Zorome in particular made a sour expression at the mention of them, muttering something about them 'stealing his thunder'. Whilst the Chrysanthemum Squad paid rapt attention, having never before seen armaments so large and heavy being mounted on machines comparable to theirs.

"They're near identical to Ave Rubrum, save their armaments."

The picture zoomed in on the side-profile of a Paladin's arm. "The two Paladins are blessed with Rapid-Fire Battle Cannons, firing semi armour-piercing rounds in salvoes of two shots, as well as another Heavy Stubber."

"Next is the Questoris Gallant." He tapped at the Data-Slate again.

"This armour abandons nearly all ranged capabilities, to mount two melee weapons. The Reaper chainsword and the Thunderstrike Gauntlet. A weapon that Ave Rubrum will also be carrying for this battle."

The parasites seemed at once disgusted and fascinated by the pict capture Casten brought up of a Knight Warden striking a massive green warbeast that seemed to be carrying an armoured platform made of scrap and guns on its back. The creature's spine pulverised by a downward swing from a closed Thunderstrike Gauntlet in a shower of blood and ruptured innards.

"In addition," Casten closed the pict capture and brought up another. This of a strange oval pod mounted on the Carapace of a Knight. "They will be armed with carapace weapons, upon my recommendation, likely Stormspear Rocket Pods."

"Finally there will be smaller walkers, similar to your FranXX in size, called Knight Armigers."

Kokoro couldn't resist a giggle at the sight of the small Imperial walker. They looked like little versions of Ave Rubrum. While the Knight Errant's hunch made him look like an armoured brute, the gangly-limbed Armigers had hunches that made their heads so low that it was hung barely above their waist joint.

He took her laughter in stride and nodded to her. "Yes, it is as it appears. Armigers posses similar armament and qualities to my own armour. Simply smaller in scale."

"They are approaching from here." He pointed once again to the map, "It goes without saying, be it my armour or those of house Caelum, do not be anywhere in front of a Questor's line of fire. That is all."

Casten returned to his seat, Hachi taking over once more. "That being said, House Caelum will work on the flank of the horde. I'll be placing a FranXX capable of fighting alone with Ave Rubrum since they specialize in fighting more dangerous targets that manage to get through."

One of the girls from Squad #26 raised a hand. "Do we really have a FranXX that can match Ave Rubrum? I heard he took on a Mohorovic on his own and split it in half."

One of the boys scoffed. "I heard he melted it with that cannon of his."

"No way," another countered. "I heard he just charged and crushed it!"

Casten sighed. Rumours, the Freeblade never imagined that he would have rumours of all things circulate of his first clash with the Mohorovic-class.

"All of the above." He said, giving them a dispassionate glance before returning his gaze to the monitor.

They regarded him silently for a moment, unsure how to react to his abrupt answer.

Zero-Nine-Zero cleared his throat "A-anyways, which FranXX will be with him?"

"I'll be pairing him with Strelizia."

The mere mention of the White FranXX sparked fervent talk amongst the members of Squad #26.

"Strelizia!?" He exclaimed. The leader rose to his feet, face twisted in a mix of panic and horror.

Casten raised a brow inquisitively, while information from rumors can provide some context, rumors are just that, rumors. The picture painted for Zero-Two was never a pretty one even from just rumors, and he saw it coming, firsthand accounts however were infinitely more valuable.

"What are you-" His words were cut off by the hiss of hydraulics, Zero-Two and Nana finally joining them in the briefing room.

"Sorry we're late," Nana greeted them.

Zero-Two stepped forwards after her, giving the map a bored glance. Her features blossomed into a smile when she saw Casten. The Knight immediately rose from his seat returned the affection.

Squad 26's leader, however, was far from pleased. "Code Zero-Zero-Two!"

"Did we receive Papa's permission?" Hachi asked, ignoring Zero-Nine-Zero's outburst.

Nana nodded. "We have to go-ahead. Freeblade Zelius will be her partner until further notice."

Casten's brow twitched at that Papa groxshit… That damnable object of false of worship once more. Zero-Two felt her darlings anger, hopping to his side and grabbing his arm. She didn't care that she jumped between and shoved past the members of Squad #26 to get to him.

"Hey, darling!" She grinned.

The Freeblade's anger cooled significantly, though he more or less learned to get used to it, the upbringing of the Emperor as the one true god of mankind is not one easily allowed to stay quiet. These people were simply ignorant of the truth that was the Imperium, he needed to remind himself of that fact. The Emperor is magnanimous, though there were committing heresy, unwitting heresy is not treason, not yet at least.

Nana followed and to the front with the two and Hachi. "We just finished telling them of the Imperial forces joining us."

"Hold on a second!" Zero-Nine-Zero walked up to them. "We can't fight alongside Strelizia!"

Hachi remained obstinate. "The plan is not up for negotiation."

"But…" his face twisted into that Casten knew as one of panic, of loss, and desperation. Pointing at the pinkette. "That girl doesn't care about her allies! How can we trust her to have our backs!"

He looked to her, gaze accusing. "Code Zero-Zero-Two, you should know what I mean!"

Still holding onto Casten's arm, the girl's teal gaze remained uncaring. "What are you talking about?"

"The joint operation two years ago! Your reckless fighting style got us isolated on the battlefield, and you cost me my partner!" He yelled, fists clenched and shaking.

"Huh… Doesn't ring a bell." Zero-Two shrugged, looking away from him.

Casten looked to his side, finding her unfocused. He felt… nothing from her she well and truly didn't remember, nor did she care. Yet there was something in her unfocused stare that spoke of a reason behind her callous dismissal. "Weaklings die. It happens, big deal."

Zero-Nine-Zero walked towards her, anger evident on his face. Before he reached her, however, he was blocked by Casten's getting between himself and the one that had cost him so much. He looked up in shock, looking up at the Knight's grim frown. The leader of Squad #26 expected barbed threats of violence for threatening his partner, perhaps even an actual blow as a warning. Instead, he got a sigh, and Casten blocking his view, before pointing at himself on the cheek, oddly specific.

"Right here," he said suddenly.

Zero-Nine-Zero blinked, shock overtaking his anguish. "Excuse me?"

The Freeblade nodded once.

"You heard correctly. If you have grievances you wish to met out, then here is a good target." His rising voice echoed the briefing room into silence."

The teen at first was surprised and unsure of what to do as nothing prepared him for such a scenario...but he was to caught in the torrent of his own and Casten's frenzy to think straight and gladly took the offer.

A meaty thwack echoed as a gloved fist met contact with another's face.

Zero-Nine-Zero didn't realize how much his fist actually hurt, since combat was not part of his training he did not know that to throw a proper punch never put your thumb inside your clenched fist, as he could feel the throb that reverberated throughout his thumb and arm.

Casten raised a hand, physically holding back Zero Two, their Communion intercepting her attempt to maim the boy. Her animalistic scorn and growls held in back only by the Knight squeezing her hand. It was his turn to calm her fury as she had done for him. Thankfully the pinkette did heed him.

Honestly though, it wasn't so bad, compared to his training on Avalus, the blow was tame. Though he had to admit; it was good effort on his part. Already he could feel his jaw burning, supposing he survived the battle ahead it would be sore for some time. He returned to face Zero-Nine-Zero fully once more.

"Now, has your anger been quenched?" Leveling to the slightly hunched parasite still nursing the new experience.

"..." Zero-Nine-Zero didn't know what to think; so he summed up as honesty as his currently conflicted feelings could.

"No? Maybe?" Didn't sound honest enough, but to hell with it

"No definitely no."

"Good, let the foe have the rest" Casten thumbed to the projections of Klaxosaurs on the screen. succinctly satisfied with the response.

Confusion did not even begin to race through everyone's head, was Casten trying to help or not!?

"But-!" He tried to demand an answer for this transgression, unwarranted as it is. Only to be cut off once more.

"First off, as I am now responsible for Zero-Two then it simply means I share the baggage that she carries with her." He paused to wait for Zero-Nine-Zero to stand up straight, even if his hand still hurt.

"As you should know, I cannot in confidence vouch for her remorse in the loss of your partner." He extended his hand "However, we have bigger things to worry about right now. You do not do your partner's death honour by starting an internal conflict right before a crucial battle."

The other teen was nonetheless stunned before a bitter chuckle escaped his throat. Sadness was still overwhelming him, but the utter bluntness of their mysterious guest… it was quite refreshing. The anger was still there, but he felt...cleaner? He threw a scowl at Zero-Two's direction and flinched when her eyes screamed like she wanted to rip him apart. He looked back at Casten and at the still extended hand, before taking a firm grasp with his still throbbing arm.

"Truce."

An accord is struck with one hearty handshake.

* * *

  _ **\+ Later +**_

_**+Plantation #13: Barracks +** _

* * *

 

The briefing took longer than expected. By the time Casten, Zero-Two and Squad #13 had returned, simulacrum dome's projected sky was already dyed an inky black. Walking the dirt path leading to their barracks. Casten's steps lagged with a deliberate slowness behind them; Zero-Two was holding onto his hand, practically dragging the Knight along with her as he shuffled along.

Casten had been silent since the confrontation with Zero-Nine-Zero. In truth, he came to regret his actions in a small way. Had he overstepped? Would his current conduct show the servants of the Imperium as oafish and unappealing as rulers? Storm clouds gathered in his mind as it ran wild, trying to figure out what to do, wondering if he could have done better.

"Who do they think they are!? Treating us like dead weight…" Zorome fumed as he walked along the dirt path.

If Goro showed any displeasure, then no could call out on his bluff, shrugging his shoulders at Zorome's expense. "They're not wrong, we are a test team."

Zorome was not gonna take that lying down. "And don't you think that pisses you off? They're our seniors, big deal! We gotta get that experience at some point too!"

Goro looked to the evening sky, the lights of the plantation and theirs exchanging their magma energy reserves. A 'kiss' such a weird word, yet for some reason strokes something appealing in his chest, doubly so when thinking of Ichigo, who remained silent and shared his viewpoint of the plantation.

Casten mentioned that a 'kiss' was not a transference process, but an act born of intimacy. That sounded nice -no- fitting sounds more like it.

"We'll get there Zorome" Ichigo's soft voice cut through the gloom that clouded over everyone.

Ever the boisterous one, even Zorome welcomed anything to help his sour mood.

Everyone shared their ever energetic friend's disposition at being labelled their lesser, so it came to no surprise to want to hear something from their leader with something that can hopefully get them out of their funk.

"We'll get there everyone," she took her eyes off the plantations and looked to her squad.

"We're here and that's all that matters. We have a responsibility to Papa and everyone in this Plantation, to make sure that we have a future." A spark was in her eye those words. Her belief just radiated in her words, and Goro couldn't help but be proud.

"So don't feel down, just because what they said, we're counting on you Zorome" She finished with a smile meant for everyone.

"W-well, of course! With me the great Zorome here, I'll bring us to victory!" His spirits lifted, he held his head high with renewed confidence.

Goro smiled wistfully, at everyone's renewed vigor, from Zorome's usual theatrics, to Kokoro's gentle demure, he couldn't ask for anything else.

His mind travelled to the odd pair out from the squad. Since the confrontation with Zero-Nine-Zero in the briefing room Casten had been eerily quiet-more so than usual. Normally he would have had a rough word or to accost Zorome about his boisterousness.

"Hey, Casten you…" He said, turning around to check on the Knight.

"-Okay?" The parasite's words died in his throat. The where the pair had been following before was now only an empty dirt road.

His frown was matched by the exasperated sigh he released. While everyone got their bearings back from the less than stellar briefing for tomorrow's operation. He idly wondered where'd they run off to as he walked back with his squad.

* * *

Casten walked the sterile halls, steel toed boots sending echoing clanks along the metal floors. Zero-Two slowed her pace and followed the Knight as he silently separated from Squad #13 and left the Eco-dome. She said nothing, watching his broad form as he stalked towards a destination he was too preoccupied to tell her about. He was nervous, the Pistil could feel it.

She spent a few long minutes staring at his broad back. "Darling? Where are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, almost as if he hadn't expect her to follow him.

The Freeblade smiled. "I have a been summoned by Magos Biologis Marik,"

Zero-Two hummed in thought, looking up the the ceiling and pinching her chin. "Mango... ?"

The solitary word floored him with a stumble in his step mistaking the Magos for an piece of fruit.

"Man-? No no, Magos" He paused when he realized the humour to it "Oh I see, wordplay." His lips quirked when he took it as it was. Magos and a piece of fruit? That was actually hilarious in hindsight.

Before one realized that such a commodity would weigh its worth in a hefty sum of thrones, to purchase and consume the luxury item. Ironic since he is now in a similar position with the daily morning meals during his time with Squad 13.

"Yes, you see the Magos-Zero Two?" His words fell deaf when he saw her looking directly above them both. A ventilation shaft. She was peering inside the innocuous tunnel, it was far too small for any average sized person to fit through, a small animal perhaps, or worse could their enemies, have infiltrated their dwellings through the vents. Basic instincts started setting off for the knight fearing for the worst.

"It stinks like oil and bone" She squatted all the while keeping her eyes on the vent.

Oil and bone? In that case then it must be…

A quick hop and her fingers curled around the grills before she shifted her center of gravity and using her momentum to plant her feet on the ceiling with simian dexterity, ripping the the grill right out of its bolts, and snatched whatever she was looking at.

Casten's guess proved true.

It was a servo-skull, or more precisely, one of Magos Marik's servo-skull, this particular one loaded as a monitoring scout. A burst of static filled the air as a vox speaker on the skull blared a harsh protest at its treatment at Zero-Two's hands.

"Unhand him at once miscreant! Freeblade! She listens to you, request the fleshling Abhuman to unclasp her filthy bony fingers to release him at once!"

Casten scratched his head in deliberation whether to incur the Magos's ire or Zero Two's; both of them holding a particular blend of unhealthy. "Apologies Magos, I'm afraid to inform you that I cannot make her do anything that Zero-Two does not want to do. However, she is susceptible to common courtesy."

It was a task in of itself to keep a straight face, while Zero started poking and prodding the skull that seemingly could float without any visible means of propulsion.

Not long did he heard a quick strings of bleeps and boops, the Martian binary language of the Mechanicus. Before the beepings stopped, and a long sigh filtered through the vox caster.

"Can the abhuman unhand Thaddeus this instant...please…?" The last word came out as if he was trying desperately to scrub his vocal chords clean. After a moment of unintelligible static tinged protests, the floating skull finally fell silent.

"Whatever" and nonchalantly lets go of 'Thaddeus'. Zero-Two drops down all the while the servo-skull reorients its gyroscope to return its level. The servo skull floated back down to the pair's level as both of them clearly wanted an explanation for an intrusion in their privacy.

"I was investigating your mating ritual with the abhuman, Code Zero-Two. Your behavioural patterns may unlock more secrets of the flesh… Also, you are going the wrong way."

Casten shrugged his shoulders at that. He understood, it's just part of Marik's field after all as the Magos Biologis, though it does not lessen the unsettling nature of being watched unawares.

"Now get going, we have much to discuss. I understand that your inferior unmodified flesh brains may not have remembered my assigned space within this so-called Plantation, but that is no excuse. Now, come along unblessed ones." Thaddeus promptly spun around, urging the two to follow the floating skull.

They entered a more populated section now, led by the morbid construct. A few personnel edging the walls to keep a distance at the disturbing sight of a floating skull like it was a spectre of death. A few turns of the corridors, and a few more gawking A.P.E staff later, they eventually arrived at the door leading to the Magos Marik's requested work and habitation space.

Casten raised his hands to knock, only for the red and green tinted lenses of the Magos greeting them at the door.

"You two are late, come quickly." Two Mechadendrite tendrils snaked the pair's waist, before all but slamming the automatic door shut.

Casten strained to see in the darkened room but it became obvious that the Magos had… repurposed it to serve his own needs. The lights had all but been removed save a single one at the center of the room illuminating an examination and operating table, the others have been removed to make use of their power conduits. Metal wall panels were even now being cut open and the power cables within detached.

Servo skulls working in frenzied efficiency, attaching the cables to bring life to the many consoles, centrifuges, cogitations, stasis tanks and myriad of other equipment that Marik had brought with him. Casten could already sense the earful of complaints that he was sure to receive from Nana about the disruption to Cerasus's power systems.

Zero Two almost felt the urge to act on gagging, not because of the sights, but the strong noxious odor of the incense and a cocktail of smells clashing against one another that was leaving a dizzying stench in the room. She will have to remember to avoid the creep and whatever he was piping in the near future. Unless Darling was involved of course, she'll bear it.

"I see that you have been busy Marik," the Freeblade whistled.

"My blessed form grants me the strength to work faster in service to the Omnissiah," Marik waved the Knight off. "You should consider my offer Freeblade, your ties in flesh and mind to the Abhuman's could be made even stronger if you allow me to make the necessary improvements. I am confident you will find it most satisfying!"

Casten didn't know what the Magos meant by 'improvements' but he decided against finding out. "I subscribe to the notion that if it isn't broken, it shouldn't be tampered with. Surely as Scion of Mars like yourself understands."

"Hmph," Marik huffed, like a child denied a sweet treat. "My offer stands if you should find anything broken."

"Get to the point rust bucket, why do you want to see darling?" Zero-Two cut right to the chase.

She had been too busy staring at all the servo skull, Casten knew she wanted to try and catch one but held back for his sake. He was grateful for that much. Of course such distraction worked for a time.

"Yes, why did you request my presence?" The Knight nodded.

Marik nodded, his rust red hood shifting with his head. Bringing up a Data-Slate from the sleeve of his robes, the Magos tapped at it a few times to bring up his findings.

"The High Queen and Shipmaster Zetros have requested a full medical report. I was told to repeat it to you for your benefit. Your blood is untainted, though I recommend reducing your sugar intake."

"I…" Casten gave Zero-Two a knowing glance. "will try."

"Your cerebral scans have returned false for any tampering beyond what is normal for Questoris. Your nervous system is stable and the burst of Psycho Stigmata induced migraines should cease with the Omnissiah's blessing and a few utterances of the Litany of Connection. The strange dreams you spoke of seem to be endemic to your… unique circumstances to your abhuman mate. It is normal for maturing human teens before entering their second decade of life."

Casten's eyes widened, and he immediately felt Zero-Two's stare. He locked gazes with her as her expressioned turned to a mirth-filled grin. "Well, at the very least, that's reassuring, Magos Marik."

"That concludes my business with you," Marik turned his focus to Zero-Two, lenses zooming in on her horns. "With you however…"

The girl noticed, shooting the Magos a scathing glare. "What?"

He clicked his tongue… at least as far as Casten could tell. "I would relish the opportunity to examine your… adaptations closer in order to catalog you. We wouldn't want Imperial authority finding an unsanctified abhuman after all."

Casten stepped in between the two, cutting off the glaring contest. "A full medical report has be provided by A.P.E. She is human Marik, remember that."

The Magos nodded, albeit slowly. "It is as you say. Now leave me Freeblade, I have more to do to better serve the Omnissiah."

A beat passed as Marik in hopes to induce levity at his departing guests, Casten forming the sign of the Aquila before leaving.

"Remember, lower your sugar intakes!"

* * *

_**\+ Later +** _

_**\+ Plantation #13: Barracks +** _

* * *

The journey back through the seemingly endless sterile corridors was no less arduous than their way to Marik's workspace. Only when Casten entered the biodome did he notice how late into the night it was; and how he longed for sleep's embrace. The welt on his cheek stung quite fierce and he could most certainly feel the bruise he received from Zero-Nine-Zero.

By the Emperor, was today a plethora of exhausting events, and the fighting wouldn't even start until musing was put to a halt when he spotted a familiar head of blue; Ichigo. Whatever she was doing previously, he missed it entirely being in a deep sense of lethargy as he was. Their eyes made contact, and communication was established, the moment their respective ocular organs trade an invisible message.

"Go on ahead, I will follow shortly" He trailed off slowly projecting his plea to Zero to acquiesce his demand.

It was as clear as being in front of a Baneblade's demolisher cannon what she actually thought of his request, but relented with a dismissive shrug, taking long even strides past Ichigo before disappearing into the shadows of the building.

Even when Zero-Two passed her by Ichigo kept her eyes locked on to him whether it's because of the intensity of her emotions, or fearful of Zero-Two, he couldn't place it, such is speculation.

"Please, follow me to the greenhouse." He couldn't quite make out the inflection when she made her demand, it was like she was ordering him, yet it lacked the strength he was familiar with. With that being said, he followed without a word, and followed her lead, no doubt that this is something tantamount to the bluenette.

The crunch of the soil amplified significantly in his ears, as neither said a word during the trek, the knight was not so much as nervous as it is apprehensive of whatever will be proceeding in their soon to be discussion.

Nonetheless, he saw this coming, and it seems that the inevitable has finally come to fore. Fitting that this would come just before the upcoming operation, reality after all is not that kind nor convenient, hoping that this would have come on a more leisurely hour.

The soft lights of the greenhouse greeted the mismatching pair, a girl with blue hair in her nightgown, and a young man in uniform with a visceral chain weapon strapped to his waist. The sight was not even funny, it was poignant with the air of a somber stench with the girl turning towards the knight and tried to assert her diminutive height against his physically imposing stature.

"Freeblade Casten" He steeled himself when she announced his title, a title of both reverence and shame "As leader of the Plantation #13 FranXX squad, I expect the best out of you in the upcoming operation tomorrow, while you are a guest, you are under my command, and I expect you to follow my orders. Do you understand?

The moment of truth has arrived,

And it was disappointing. Still she made the effort, it is only courtesy to be forthwith.

"Number Zero-One-Five, Ichigo, as a Freeblade employed under her majesty Queen Artra, loyal to the Emperor upon His Golden Throne, I cannot abide by your orders."

The outright refusal came like a slap to the face, already breaking through the facade of authority she tried desperately to emulate. She was no Nana, while their interactions have been less than stellar, he could say with confidence he respects her authority, as she much like any officer is simply doing her duty to the people that rely on her. Ichigo, still has much to experience before she can command with such an air.

"Wh-Why not?! Don't you understand what's at stake here? We can't afford any mishaps from you or Zero-Two being insubordinate!"

Casten was not dettered, but he saw the true heart of the matter that is causing her fraying nerves. She did not have the art of deceit, and that is an admirable if exploitable quality should a more heinous person take advantage of such pure values.

"It is simple, I obey only myself, my queen, and the immortal Emperor upon His Throne. In this case, my judgement tells me that the person I see before me is currently unfit to command me, much less lead."

Ichigo bit her lip at the accusation her will crumbling with every bite that came with his words, digging her nails in her fist, tears threatening to spill form her eyes.

"...Why…?" it barely could have been mistaken for a faint whisper in the wind, but Casten will oblige her question.

"Because you are a terrible liar." He cut her off before she could make a reply.

"We both know very well, why we are here of your demand, and it is not about following rank. I will be frank, if you have something against me, than be upfront about it." The Freeblade crossed his arms.

"While we are wasting time and energy circling falsities when we should be resting, you are hindering yourself and everyone around you in the process."

Ichigo eyes were shaded by the light of the greenhouse, and her hair. Her lips quivered, as hot tears began to stream freely down her face, her sniffles were corrosive to his mien, as once again he lacked finesse to deal with sadness other than violently avenging them against the enemies of man.

"It's not fair…" She sniffled, tear welling up at her eyes.

"Life never is fair..." Casten began.

"Shut up!" Casten couldn't stop from visibly flinching, at the shrill shriek. The diminutive girl had quite a set of lungs.

"I hate it! I hate you! I hate everything about your stupid Imperium!"

Tears streamed freely down her cheeks now. The intricacies of the human heart was not something he was taught to navigate. The best he could do now is let her say her piece. "Why you? Why did you have to show up out of nowhere along with that girl?"

That painted a depressing picture, now that the girl was actually showing her actual feelings about the Freeblade's presence here in the Plantation. Yet it was not enough, he needs to put more promethium into the fire.

"I am here because the Emperor has plans for me upon this world, employed by my Queen, Zero-One-Five. Stop your sniveling rabble and lets get this over with the real reason we are here right now."

Ichigo, tears in her eyes, her face flushed with sadness glared at him, the image ruined by her snivelling, refused to admit the truth that she tried to hide. In vain hopes that the knight did not know what he was talking about.

"This 'Hiro' is gone. Though unfortunate. You must deal with it, and move on."

Ichigo lost all sense of reason, Hiro's name echoing repeatedly in her mind and heart, wondering how he knew that name. Before she knew it, she walked right up to the towering boy, did something she thought she would otherwise never do.

She slapped him.

Right where he was punched in the face earlier today. Never in her life, did the day would ever come, that she hated someone as much as she did now. In her irrational mind, if Casten didn't show up, maybe Hiro wouldn't have gone away, if he didnt show out of nowhere, then maybe she could have helped Hiro bring out his potential as a parasite.

The truth was torture…

She might never see Hiro again, and it's all because of him.

Casten's head followed in the direction of her assault, the pain was by far harmless, and nowhere near as painful as the blow by Zero-Nine-Zero, but again, it did its job. He looked back to the girl, arm still outstretched, before reeling it back to her chest, now realizing what she did.

"How dare you say his name! Where did you even heard it?" she spat with every word hoping that it would curse him.

Casten did not know how to respond without exposing Goro as the culprit, as he would be the only one with the demeanor to actually befriend him. Nana and Hachi could easily have provided the name, but he didn't have a reason to dig nor he actually cared about a specific person that came before him. He didn't know how, but he has to try something. So he looked her back in the eye, to explain himself.

"Pilot Ichigo, calm yourself immediately-...!"

A shade of pink entered in a corner of his vision "Zero-Two?"

"Zero-Two?" Ichigo tried to look behind her, only to find her world going everywhere, her face, suddenly in the dirt a foot pressed excruciatingly on her back, and pain exploding from her arm!

"You have some balls to hit my darling..." She began to stretch Ichigo's armbar, pulling at her entire arm, while crushing her wrist with the strength of a press.

Ichigo vision was white, and her scream of pain was choked out of her as her brain was to busy registering that she was in horrible, horrible, pain! Her wrist felt like it was about to ground into pieces, while she could feel arm about to ripped out out her socket, her tears of sadness was exchanged with tears of pain! Make it stop! Somebody help! Hiro!

"-it!...Let..this instant!" She felt a second pair hands around her wrist, while her mind was currently in a haze of agony, she knew well enough that while this Casten trying to help her once again her mind imposed the image of Hiro overlapping him to provide some form of relief.

Emperor upon His Throne! He knew Zero-Two was strong, extremely so. But this felt unreal! Casten, tried to pull and push with all his might, to try to move Zero-Two's hand to relieve the pressure from risking Ichigo's arm from either popping out of her socket, or permanently damaging the tendons entirely all the while trying to pull the fingers off Ichigo's wrist that held on as if they were made of iron, he might as well have an easier time trying to tip over a Chimera!

He strained against her grip, still trying to pry her fingers open to no avail. "Cease and desist!"

Zero-Two looked back and forth between her darling, and the weakling beneath her feet. "But she hit you." She said, almost nonchalantly.

"I was trying to teach her!" He yelled.

Zero-Two's brow quirked at that answer "You mean like before?"

"Yes! Please by the Emperor's Golden Throne, stop this now!" The futility of trying to force her vice-like grip had already been made plenty clear. Though he at least tried to lessen it.

For Ichigo felt like eternity passed, before relief came flooding back to her. Her relief however was overshadowed by panic, as she clutched at her throbbing still numb arm, she tried to make a run for it, only for the exhaustion and debilitating experience cause her to stumble into the dirt, further ruining her already stained nightgown.

She held her arm close, trying to get the feeling back in her arm and looked towards the pair, or rather more specifically, Zero-Two. Her eyes glowed a deep red in the darkness, and her horns equally as intimidating, if her horns made seem inhuman, then what she was seeing solidified that she was a monster masked in her human form.

Thankfully, someone came to her aid. It was not Hiro though.

It was Casten, the Freeblade, the person she despised, who is now helping her up to her feet, blocking Zero-Two from her line of sight.

"I am sorry, that should not have happened" He started moving her arm, and massaging it to return the flow of blood. It hurt, but she was beginning to feel her arm return to her. "I think we can postpone our upcoming discussion later Ichigo. I will handle things from here, we both need rest for the coming morn."

She was silent, her mind processing that once again, he saved her again, even when she didn't ask for it.

"...Thank you" Her thoughts were a mess, she was grateful, but it came from the one person she didn't, want to acknowledge, but all too aware, that he was currently the one protecting her from looking at the monster behind him.

He patted her arm for good measure, before nudging her on her merry way "The Emperor Protects"

Ichigo walked as fast as her legs could take her, all the while trying to hide her intention to flee from the sight of the horned Parasite. Needless to say, she welcomed the sleep the moment she changed into cleaner clothes, and her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Casten practically collapsed onto his bed,unceremoniously falling face-first onto the bed which groaned in protest at his weight. He let loose a long, pained groan that was mostly muffled by the mattress. The day's events left him more drained than any battle against the Klaxosaur-breed Xenos thus far.

Dealing with petty feuds, matters of the heart, and lost partners. Casten thought such things existed only in the pages of fictional tales his grandfather had told him in his childhood. Not in the harsh reality that he had grown up to accept. Who had time to deal with a fallen comrade when the foe that killed them was still plaguing humanity?

Zero-Two followed him in , softly closing the door behind her.

The bed shifted suddenly. The Freeblade dragged his face across the bedsheet to look at the girl that had taken to sitting on the edge of his bed. Their eyes met, teal to navy blue. No words were exchanged for minutes that seemed to last an eternity. Part of him urged him to say something, admonish her, tell her that he could take care of himself and to not hurt other humans… nothing came out.

The pinkette grabbed his shoulder and pushed, rolling him just enough to crawl onto the bed with him. The Freeblade knew better than to object in any way. There was nothing he could do to stop her anyways. Whatever Zero-Two wanted, she tended to get one way or another.

He sighed, drawing his arms around her lithe frame. Zero-Two's breath felt pleasantly warm against his chest, Casten didn't really mind her that horns dug into his chest. But… there was a lingering unease within.

It was best to let it go for now, energy best spent elsewhen. There was still much he didn't know about this girl that had affected him so much. She filled a void within him where Avalus once was, a purpose. She called for him where there was only dark places and bitter vengeance, a light, a higher calling to once more serve the Emperor and Mankind.

The Freeblade had forgotten a prayer that he had recited time and time again in Chapels. "A mind without purpose wanders in dark places."

Strange… she is Abhuman, despite being that, she is more true and pure to him than any of the rabble he had seen. She was human, more human than anyone he had seen on this God-Emperor forsaken rock.

His arms tightened around her, fingers running through her long pink locks. Her scent filled the air he breathed as Casten leaned into her.

"Hey, darling?" She suddenly said.

The Freeblade answered after a moment, arms still holding her tight."Yes?"

"Stay with me." The request-no, it was more of a plea, triggered something within.

Promises always weighed heavily on Casten's heart, whether he could fulfill them was always a source of hesitation. Of this one, however, there would be none. "Always."


End file.
